


Wicked games

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Bad Loki, Bondage, Bonding, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Death Threats, Dominant Loki, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Fluff, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Illusions, Kidnapping, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulation, Manipulative Loki, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rough Sex, Roughness, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Truth, Vaginal Fingering, cabin in woods, courting, eventual love, feels sorry for Loki, forced blow jobs, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki has a new mortal pet. He uses her for his own needs and to his advantage. To start with, he visits her in her nightmares. But then her nightmares start becoming real.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark, darker than Poppy liked it to be when she was walking home from work. But she had no other option as she missed the last bus home.

Even with the streetlights on, it still didn’t put her mind at ease. Her heart was racing the entire time as she walked along the streets. She hated the dark. Even more so after the nightmares she had been having lately.

It was always dark in her dreams. Sometimes weird flashes of green appeared. A wicked laugh. The smell of leather. Horns as well was what she remembered. But why, she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t entirely remember much of her nightmares, just that she would wake up in a panic. Fear all through her body.

She tried to ignore the thoughts of her nightmares as they flitted through her mind. That wasn’t exactly something she wanted to think about while she was out on her own in the dark. Every little noise made her jump, even if it just turned out to be a cat or a car passing by on the road.

When she turned down another small street, all of the streetlights started to flicker. She heard a dog howling in the distance that made her jump and a flurry of bats came out of nowhere from overhead, making her gasp in fear.

She quickened her pace to get home, but suddenly all of the lights went out on the street, plunging her into darkness.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ She panicked and scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket.

She turned the torch on and used it to look at the pavement beneath her feet so she could keep walking. But that’s when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. They weren’t walking quickly, but they were large strides and she was sure she heard them approaching her.

Turning around and using her torch, she tried to look to see who it was. But she couldn’t see anything as there was a slight mist that had rapidly descended on her.

The footsteps had stopped though. So she decided it was just in her mind. It had to be.

She was relieved when the streetlights came on again, even if it didn’t help much now with the mist that was there. But when she turned around to start walking again, she stopped dead once more.

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw something, no s _omeone_ coming through the mist towards her. What she saw first was horns, then a tall and broad figure slowly emerged. She could see something flowing out behind the being, like a cape. But before they came close enough for her to see properly, she turned and bolted across the road.

Fear was coursing through her veins as she ran down the pavement at the other side of the road. She knew it was no mistake, whatever or whoever had been in her nightmares was now following her. She thought she was going crazy, but there was no other explanation.

‘ _You can run, but you cannot hide from me.’_ A deep, commanding voice appeared in her mind, making her let out a screech of fear as her legs carried her as fast as they could.

She turned the corner, that was only just visible in the mist, and she knew that she was nearly home. The mist started to clear slightly and she was able to get home without any more trouble.

As soon as she got inside, she slammed her door shut and locked it. Taking in a few deep breaths, she went to get changed into her pyjamas. She was really shaken up about the walk home and what she was sure she saw, she couldn’t stop shaking as she got changed.

Then she thought a warm bath might help calm her nerves down instead of going straight to bed, so she went to the bathroom and filled up the tub.

When she sank into the water, she felt all of her muscles relaxing as the warm water lapped at her body. She let her head fall back against the side of the tub, letting out a breath of relief.

‘It’s got to all be in my mind. It has to be.’ She muttered to herself.

Poppy had just allowed herself to relax when her phone started ringing. She reached over and picked it up, it wasn’t a number she recognised, but worrying in-case it was work related she answered it anyway.

‘Hello?’

‘Oh how I wish I was there to wash that  _delightful_  body of yours.’ A deep, husky voice purred at her from the other end of the phone.

But it wasn’t what he said or the way he said it that made her entire body freeze. It was the same voice that she had heard in her mind when she was outside… And also the fact that this man must be watching her scared the living daylights out of her.

After getting her brain to work again, she quickly hung up and threw her phone to the other side of the bathroom.

The bath suddenly wasn’t as comforting anymore.

She got up and grabbed the large towel. Drying herself off as quickly as she possibly could, she then grabbed her hair brush and moved to the mirror. It was all steamed up from her bath, so she wiped it with her hand so she could see.

But as she looked into the mirror, she nearly collapsed with fear. Her reflection wasn’t the only one she saw in the mirror. The man with the horns was stood right behind her, staring at her with an intense hunger in his eyes and a sly smirk on his lips.

A chill shot down her spine as she spun around on her heels, but only to see there was no one there.

‘I’ve got to leave.’ Poppy whimpered as she grabbed her things from the bathroom and rushed into her bedroom.

She got dressed in record time and packed a small bag of essentials. Then she left her house as soon as she possibly could after phoning for a taxi to take her to her friends, where she hoped she would be safe from her  _monster_.

  
When she arrived at her friends, she found her watching the news.

‘Have you seen this?’ Her friend asked.

‘What is it?’ Poppy asked as she put her bag down and joined her on the sofa.

‘Some maniac, apparently from another world, has just blown up some place in Germany. Apparently killed some people and tried to get them all to kneel. He’s disappeared now though, no one knows where he has gone.’ Her friend said as she pointed to the TV.

Poppy looked at the screen and felt like she was going to throw up when she saw a clip of said incident. The man that was demanding everyone to kneel before him, was wearing a horned helmet and a lot of green, leather and metal.

‘No way. Please no.’ Poppy cried as she realised that was her  _monster_.

‘What’s wrong?’ Her friend asked.

‘N… Nothing. Just can’t believe that. Those poor people.’ Poppy said as she tried to remain calm, but her hands were shaking again.

‘I know. He’s some lunatic. But definitely not human, look at this.’ Her friend rewound the clip and it showed the man changing his clothes right on front of their eyes, like magic. And not to mention using some weird sceptre thing to kill people with.

‘Apparently he’s called Loki.’ Her friend shrugged.

Poppy just gulped as the realisation hit her. It was definitely him that had been invading her dreams and as of today, her life too.

  
Poppy stayed with her friend for a week. She had no more nightmares and there had been no sight of Loki. So she was starting to think it had perhaps all been in her mind. Maybe he had been captured, even though there was no word on it.

Poppy decided to go home again. She knew she couldn’t stay at her friends forever after all. As much as she wanted to.

Making sure to go home during the day, she found her home in the same way she had left it. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary or out of place. Even when she checked her phone, there was no record of someone phoning her that night in the bath.

She went into her bedroom to unpack her things. She had just finished hanging her clothes back up in her wardrobe when she heard footsteps out on the landing. Her body stilled, until the sound stopped. Wiling herself to gain courage, she turned around to have a look, but couldn’t see anything there.

‘It’s just in your mind, Poppy. Get a grip of yourself.’ She muttered to herself.

But then, as she turned around to go back into her room, there _he_  was, stood in the middle of her room.

Loki.

He was covered in metal and leather, green cape and helmet too, which was very close to touching the roof of her bedroom he was that tall. He had a wicked grin as his eyes narrowed at her. The look on his face was absolutely terrifying.

‘Hello there, little pet. I have been waiting for you.’ He growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy’s eyes widened as she started to back away from him.

‘I’ve been waiting for you, dear little Poppy.’ Loki said in a deep tone as he slowly stalked towards her, matching her steps.

Poppy could hear her heart thumping against her chest. Her entire body was shaking in fear as she backed away from him. He backed her right out of her bedroom and against the wall in the landing. He had to duck briefly under her doorway so his helmet wouldn’t hit the top.

‘Nothing to say? No matter. You will soon be saying plenty when I have you writhing around underneath me.’ He growled.

Poppy managed to snap back into reality. She bolted away from him on instinct, down the corridor and to the stairs. As she ran downstairs, jumping down most of them, she glanced up and saw Loki leaning on the railing at the top, leering down at her.

‘You can run as far and as fast as you like, but you won’t get away from me.’ He called down to her.

Poppy ignored him as she ran straight for the door. She didn’t think about anything else but getting away from him as she ran outside onto the street. Ignoring the people around her that looked at her like she was crazy, she ran down the street as quickly as she could.

Her legs burned from running, but she kept going for as far as she could. Until she had to stop to catch her breath.

She looked around to see if he was there, but there was no sign of him. Much to her relief. She didn’t think he would follow her like he was, as people would recognise him easily. But she underestimated the god of mischief as when she turned around to keep going, she nearly ran straight into him.

But he wasn’t wearing the same weird armour that he had been at her house. He was wearing an all-black suit, but it was obviously him because of the long black hair and the terrifying look on his face.

‘I told you. Running away won’t help you, pet.’ He stepped closer to her and reached out, but Poppy darted away again.

Loki growled deep in his chest as he watched her run from him  _again_. Little did she know, he loved to play. This was only the start and he was enjoying the chase. Like a predator chasing his prey. And Loki was  _hungry_.

Poppy attempted to run back to her friend’s house, even though she knew she was quite a distance away by foot. But she didn’t know what else to do. If she stopped to ask for help from anyone, they would think she was crazy. Especially because there wasn’t anyone  _physically_  chasing her.

However, Loki had other plans.

He used his illusions to make doubles of himself, effectively herding her with nowhere else to run but into a large park in the middle of the city. So that’s where she ran, thinking it was her only slim chance of escape.

She thought she might be able to hide from him if she ran through the trees. So she headed there. She was gasping for air as she kept up the running, it was something she hated doing at the best of times, never for this long and for her life. Literally, she thought.

Going into the wooded area, she ran across a small stream and then towards a large tree trunk. She moved to hide behind it and stopped for a breather with her back resting against it. Her ears were on high alert as she tried to listen out for any sounds of him coming, but she couldn’t hear a thing.

‘Surprise!’ Loki said as he suddenly appeared on front of her, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Poppy screamed and made a move to run, but Loki was bored now of playing chase. He pounced for her and clamped a hand over her mouth as his other hand went up to wrap around her neck, pinning her firmly against the tree.

‘Shhh, shhh. If you behave like a good girl, I won’t hurt you. But make one wrong move, and I won’t hesitate to harm that pretty little body of yours.  _Do I make myself clear_?’ He said firmly, his voice sultry and low against her ear.

Poppy was just wide eyed and terrified as she looked up at him. Too scared to even attempt to move with where his hand was.

‘I said, do I make myself  _clear_?’ Loki asked again, his voice deeper and more threatening than before.

Poppy nodded ever so slightly, the best she could with Loki’s hand over her mouth and neck.

‘Good girl. See, that wasn’t so difficult now, was it?’ He grinned and released her mouth so he could trail his thumb down her cheek and along her jawline, then he slid it up and along her lower lip.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was anywhere else but there. But when Loki squeezed against her neck, her eyes flew open. He leaned in close so she could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke.

‘I think going back to yours might not be the best of ideas. Lucky for you, I know of a place.’ He whispered.

The next thing she knew, she had only blinked and was suddenly somewhere completely different. She let out a sob of fear as she looked around herself, Loki wasn’t even there anymore. She was in the middle of nowhere. All that surrounded her was fields, hills and a small cabin. She couldn’t see any other signs of a house at all.

‘Get inside.’ Loki said as he appeared at her side, in his weird armour again but minus the helmet.

Poppy didn’t move. She was confused as to where she was and terrified of  _him_ , for obvious reasons.

‘I won’t tell you again, move it.’ Loki snarled as he moved towards her.

That was enough for Poppy. So she quickly walked towards the cabin. Loki was right on her heels with a hand holding the back of her neck, making sure she didn’t attempt to run away. Not that she was going to, she had no clue where she was or how far the nearest village even was. She could be miles away from anyone else for all she knew.

Loki reached out and pushed the door open, marching Poppy inside straight away. The sound of the door shutting behind her caused her to let out a small sob, even though she tried to remain calm and collected.

The cabin was pitch black, she couldn’t get her eyes to focus at all. The windows were blacked out, so there was no light getting in at all. The cool hand that was on the back of her neck disappeared and her hearing heightened, but she couldn’t hear anything after the door slammed shut behind her.

There wasn’t even any sounds from outside. All that could be heard in the cabin was the sound of her heavy, shaky breathing.

She stayed rooted to the spot, terrified of what was going to happen next. Not being able to see made it all a million times worse. Then again, she thought perhaps it was for the best that she couldn’t see her captor.

‘Are you just going to stand there?’ His voice suddenly appeared right by her ear, making her let out a scream of fright as lights flickered on in the cabin.

Loki laughed wickedly as she darted to the other side of the room, away from him. Making sure the table was between the two of them. Loki put his hands behind his back as he started to pace back and fore at the other side of the table. He loved how skittish and scared she was. It was pumping the adrenaline through his veins, making him feel alive.

‘You know, most of you mortals would be honoured to have a god,  _a Prince_ , take such an interest in them. But I must say, this lovely little game of cat and mouse has been  _thrilling_.’ He purred and stopped to look at her intently.

Poppy glared at the god, not knowing what else to do. Her eyes glanced over towards the door, but Loki noticed that look.

‘There will be no escaping, dear little pet. You see, you belong to me now. It’s been _so_  long since I’ve had some company to satisfy my needs.’ As he spoke he started to walk around the table towards her, but she made sure to stay opposite him with each step he took.

That was until she backed into something firm. Loki on front of her grinned as he disappeared right before her eyes. A breath against the back of her neck had her lurching forwards, but a strong arm shot out quickly and wrapped around her middle. He pulled her tightly against his leather and metal clad chest, making her let out another screech of fear as a tear rolled down her cheek.

‘Got you.’ He whispered in a sinister tone against her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy started to struggle to try and get away. But Loki’s iron grip was impossible to get out of.

He rolled his eyes at her feeble attempts. To him, it was like she was just a feather that he was holding against his chest.

‘You should know, little pet. That the more you struggle, the more aroused I become.’ He purred and pressed himself fully against her, so she could feel the very large bulge against her lower back.

She froze entirely as his other hand came round and started to explore over her body. It slid slowly up her side and across her breasts. He started to squeeze and massage them, which to her utter horror was turning her on a little against her wishes. She didn’t want him to be effecting her, but he was. His warm breath against her neck wasn’t helping either. Not to mention the way his arm was squeezing her tightly against his body.

He ran his nose from her shoulder up to her neck and then pressed a kiss against her skin, she could feel him smirk against her.

‘Fear and arousal all rolled into one  _delicious_  smell... I could just devour you entire right now.’ He purred against her as he let his teeth nibble on her skin.

She had to bite back a moan as she tried to keep focused. But Loki was no fool, he knew exactly what he was doing to her body and he knew that her mind was in a battle with her body.

He loved it.

When he released her and took his mouth away from her, she was a little surprised. So it took herself a minute to jerk away from him. She turned around to look up at him, the same wicked look was still on his face. Lust in his eyes as he eyed her up hungrily.

Her nipples were hard and were showing beneath her top. She stupidly hadn’t put on a bra. And she suddenly felt _very_  vulnerable and exposed, even though she was still clothed.

‘Take off your clothes.’ Loki demanded.

Poppy’s eyes widened and she shook her head as she started to back up further until she was against the wall, but Loki took a few steps towards her.

‘You still have not learned yet, Poppy. If you do not do as I tell you, I will simply  _force_ you to. Bend you to all my whims. So be a good girl and get naked…  _Now!_ ’ He said firmly, not messing around with his threat.

‘Please.’ Poppy whimpered as she couldn’t stop the tears from falling freely anymore.

She was absolutely petrified and just wanted to get out of there, away from him. But she knew that wasn’t going to be happening any time soon, if ever. It was clear he was toying with her, he enjoyed it. It was just like a game to him. But she wasn’t sure what his end game would be once he was finished with her. Probably kill her, it would be easier, she thought.

‘Ah, it speaks!’ Loki said surprised as he moved over to her, invading her space entirely. He gripped her chin between his finger and thumb so she had nowhere else to look but into his eyes. ‘I was beginning to think your tongue had been cut off. That would have been a shame, because I am sure your tongue can do such wondrous things for me.’ He smirked.

‘Now. This is the last time I will tell you before I tear those clothes off of you… Take. Them. Off.  _Now_!’ He snarled, a look of danger in his eye as he gave her chin a squeeze.

Poppy closed her eyes as she shook her head slowly. She just couldn’t bring herself to do as he told her. To strip for him  _willingly_.

Loki let out a growl which sent terror throughout Poppy’s veins. She screamed and cried for him to stop as he grabbed at her clothes and tore them off with such ease that she truly feared for her life, realising his strength.

Her knickers were the last to come off. She opened her eyes and saw through her teary, blurry eyes that all of her ripped clothes were just tossed to the floor in a pile. Rest in peace her clothes. There would be no saving them with the number Loki pulled on them.

She tried to cover herself up with her hands, to save some of her modesty. The way he was eyeing her up like a piece of meat didn’t help with her nerves. But Loki grabbed both of her wrists, pinned them up above her against the wall and put his face close to hers.

‘You will  _never_ , _ever_ , hide your body from me. Do you understand?’ He hissed to her.

Poppy nodded in fear as she tried to sink herself back against the wall as much as possible, wishing it would swallow her up. To get her away from him.

Her breathing was erratic as he leaned in and licked over her neck, tasting her skin. He squeezed her wrists in his hands as he suddenly bit down hard, making her cry out in pain. The sound was like music to Loki’s ears.

Yes, she was going to be a lot of fun for him.

He released her wrists and took one step backwards. Poppy reached up and put her hand over her neck, where he bit her. She could feel it throbbing with pain.

‘ _Kneel_.’ He demanded, his voice rumbling deep in his chest as he held his head high, chin out.

The poor girl was too terrified to disobey him anymore. So she slowly sank down to her knees on front of him.

Loki felt his cock twitch when her knees hit the floor on his first command.

‘That’s a good girl.’ He purred his approval as he walked around her and stroked her hair. ‘You look so delightful on your knees,  _exactly_  where you belong.’ He continued to circle around her, trailing his fingers along her neck and across the top of her breasts.

She closed her eyes and tried to stay as calm as possible. But her body was betraying her as she couldn’t stop shaking. Mainly from fear, but she was disgusted with herself that it was also from a tiny bit of arousal too. But she couldn’t help what her body was reacting to.

Poppy looked down at the floor as she cried, but she stayed as quiet as she could. Not wanting Loki to see that she was so upset. But he knew. He always knew.

He circled back around to stand on front of her. Poppy jumped slightly when he reached down and wiped the tears from her cheeks. ‘No need for tears, little pet. If you do as you’re told, you won’t have anything to worry about.’ Loki said cheerfully.

He slid his hand down from her face to her breasts. He traced around her nipple with a finger, teasing her. He could tell by her breathing that he was effecting her, though she was doing well with trying to keep it under wraps.

‘Let’s put that mouth of yours to good use.’ Loki undid part of his armour so that he could pull his semi-hard cock out from its confinements.

Poppy’s eyes widened as she looked at the monster that lived between his thighs. If he wasn’t scary enough, then that appendage alone  _definitely_  was.

‘Come on, open that pretty little mouth of yours. And don’t even think about biting, or I will pull all your teeth out.’ He said in warning, and Poppy knew it wasn’t just an empty threat.

She closed her eyes, leaned forward and tentatively put her lips over the tip of him. The taste of his pre-cum on her tongue. She felt him twitch as one of his hands slid into her hair so he could control her movements. She didn’t move, until he forced her to take him further into her mouth.

With the force, she gagged around him as he thrust himself down her throat as far as he could. He loved the feeling of her choking and struggling around him. The tears that spilled from her eyes only fuelled him on even more.

He didn’t cum in her mouth, he had better ideas for that. So he pulled out of her mouth before he was there, much to her relief as she gasped for air, thinking she was going to choke to death.

‘Satisfactory. You will learn to please me. But for now, I need to take what is mine.’ He growled.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her up to her feet. She started to struggle, thinking it might be best to try and get away. She was terrified about the thought of him taking her. So much so, she elbowed him in the stomach.

It worked for a moment, she was able to get out of his grip. But as she ran towards the door, she was yanked backwards by her hair. He dragged her, kicking and screaming to the bedroom. Her fear heightened when she saw the bed, the realisation sinking in a lot more of what was about to happen to her.

Loki threw her onto the bed, sprawled out. She attempted to scramble off the other side, but Loki grabbed her ankles and dragged her back towards him. She tried to punch at him, but he grabbed her wrists and easily pinned them down above her. He crawled over the top of her and used his weight to immobilise her under him. He was really enjoying the way she struggled, but it was _so_ easy for him to keep her where he wanted.

‘Stop. Please. Don’t do this.’ Poppy cried out.

‘Hush, little pet.’ Loki whispered as he covered her mouth and nose with his hand.

She panicked and tried thrashing her head around, but his hand firmly over her face didn’t allow it. She struggled to breathe, screaming against his hand for him to let go.

‘Are you going to keep quiet and behave?’ Loki asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

He could feel her nod ever so slightly.

He removed his hand from her mouth and nose, but only to slide it down to wrap around her neck instead. She froze up, terrified of what he might do.

‘Keep your arms up. If you dare move them, you _will_  be punished.’ Loki snarled.

Poppy closed her eyes and she nodded in understanding. She kept her hands up, but it didn’t stop her entire body from shaking.

She tried to imagine she was somewhere else as Loki kept a hand around her neck. He released her wrists but started to kiss down over her body. He took his time as he ventured down, kissing over her breasts. He paid attention to her nipples, suckling them into his mouth and flicking his tongue over them in turn.

He was sure he heard a very small moan escape unwillingly from her lips. It made his cock twitch and he smirked against her skin. That wasn’t the only thing he was going to make her do unwillingly this day.

Saying nothing, he moved further down and peppered kisses across her stomach. Poppy couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that he was being so gentle with his kissing, yet the iron grip around her throat was still terrifyingly firm.

He moved down between her thighs and Poppy thought he was going to dive in, which would be humiliating enough, but no. He decided to drag it out first by kissing on her inner thighs and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

Every time he switched thighs, she could feel his warm breath across her core. To her utter horror, her body was aroused and Loki knew it. She found a renewed struggle, but Loki’s hand tightened around her neck as he bit down hard on her inner thigh, making her cry out in pain as she struggled for breath.

‘I already warned you to behave.’ He snarled.

Poppy let out a whimper of defeat when he eased up on her neck so she could breathe properly again. But she lost her breath again when he clamped his mouth over her, then took a long lick right up her slit. As the tip of his tongue rolled over her clit, she couldn’t help but let out a whimper of arousal instead of fear.

Loki put his silver tongue to good use and went to town on her clit, enjoying the noises he was inducing from her. Poppy had never felt anything like it before, even though she still didn’t want to admit to the pleasure he was giving her, she couldn’t deny how skilled he was with his tongue.

She was so close to coming, but she still didn’t want to let him do that to her body. She was completely torn, so she tried to hold off for as long as possible. But that wasn’t so easy when he stopped, looked up at her and slid two fingers inside of her.

‘No!’ Poppy whined as a last attempt.

‘Your body is screaming yes, little pet.’ Loki growled in excitement as he thrust his fingers into her as deep as he could, letting his tongue lightly flick over her clit.

Poppy’s chest was heaving as she felt herself going closer and closer to the edge. It felt like Loki’s fingers were hitting places that she didn’t know could even be reached.

‘Do you want to cum?’ Loki asked as he halted his movements and raised his head up slightly to look at her.

‘No.’ Poppy said through gritted teeth as she tried to calm her body down. But her clit was throbbing with need and there was a fire deep in her belly.

‘You can’t lie to the god of lies. You are positively dripping wet, little girl.’ Loki purred seductively as he wiggled his fingers deep inside of her, to prove a point as he felt a fresh rush of arousal soak his fingers.

Poppy closed her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use.

Loki was enjoying the scene on front of him. The way he could see the battle of her mind and body. How he was breaking her down, piece by piece.

‘You  _will_ cum for me.’ Loki demanded as he leaned down again.

He curled his fingers just right to stroke over her g spot, grinning against her when he found that right spot that made her squeak, slipping her clit between his lips to suck at the same time as pressing around her neck with his hand. His movements were firm and determined. That mixed in with the lack of oxygen, she couldn’t stop herself as Loki forced her into the strongest orgasm she had ever had.

Loki kept his movements up as he worked her thought the orgasm. Feeling her gushing on his fingers, the squelching noise as he kept finger fucking her roughly, hitting her g spot over and over. He excitedly lapped up as much of her arousal as possible before letting go of her entirely and crawling up over her trembling body.

‘What a good girl. You are going to be _such_  fun.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

‘Please… Please let me go now.’ Poppy whimpered as she tried to move her head to get his hand away.

‘Shh, shh. We are only just beginning, my little pet.’ He hushed her as he continued to stroke her hair.

Poppy was then flipped over onto her stomach. Strong hands pinned her down by her hips and she could feel the god moving over the top of her. But she was glad his hand was no long constricting her breathing around her neck.

She attempted to move, but he simply pressed his hand down against the back of her head, forcing her to lie down again with her face into the pillow. She thrashed her legs out but Loki swiftly nudged them out of his way with his knees so he could position himself between them.

It was when she felt his very hard erection rest between her ass cheeks that she knew it was going to happen. Whether she wanted it to or not. But she most definitely  _didn’t_  want it to happen.

‘I  _am_  going to take you, my little pet. Because you belong to me now.’ Loki growled as he reached down to position himself at her soaking entrance.

Poppy started to squirm around again as she grabbed at the sheets beneath her to try to use as leverage. Loki snarled angrily and bit down hard on the back of her neck, making her scream from the intense pain. But it had the desired effect that Loki wanted, as she went completely submissive under him and stopped struggling.

Loki kept hold of the skin against her neck as he pinned her wrists down with his hands. At the same time, he thrust forwards into her.

It felt like he was spearing her wide open, she had never felt anything like it before. He was huge and she felt like she was going to burst from feeling so full. Her body tried to reject him to start with, but he released one of her wrists to slide a hand down underneath her to touch her clit.

Ghosting his finger over her clit relaxed her body more, even though she didn’t want that to happen. Her body finally accepted Loki’s cock and he was able to thrust himself fully into her. He enjoyed the feeling of her clamping around him, squeezing him so tightly.

Letting go of her other wrist, he wrapped his arm around her neck. She had went completely limp beneath him again, completely given up. If her body wasn’t so warm, Loki might have thought he was fucking a human sized doll.

Even though Poppy felt broken as Loki started thrusting into her like a deranged animal in heat, she felt the pleasure coursing through her and it made her feel even worse.

With each thrust he was putting pressure against her g spot and she could also feel him much deeper inside of her, hitting something so pleasurable there that her toes curled. His finger continued strumming over her clit like she was an instrument that he knew how to play perfectly. The slight pressure from his arm around her neck helped to send her straight over the edge as her orgasm ripped through her body.

‘Gods, you feel incredible around my cock. The perfect little toy for me.’ Loki grunted as he fucked her deep into the mattress, through her orgasm.

Garbled noises started to escape from her lips as her mind went fuzzy. Loki was tightening his arm around her neck as he neared his own release. When he finally was about to cum, she tried to beg him to pull out, but Loki ignored her entirely as he spilled himself deep inside her, coating her inner walls with his sticky, thick, seed.

From the mixture of intense forced pleasure and lack of oxygen, she passed out beneath the god of mischief. The last thing she heard, was Loki’s wicked laugh above her.


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy woke up with a start. Her heart was racing with fear and she was covered in sweat.

She looked around herself, but was surprised and confused to see that she was in her own room. On her own bed. In her own pyjamas too.

‘What the…’ She slowly got out of bed, looking around in complete confusion.

Reaching up to the back of her neck, she tried to feel for the bite mark there. But there wasn’t anything that she could feel. The only thing, was she felt a dull ache between her thighs. But her vibrator was on her bedside table, so that explained that if she went to town last night on herself.

‘Thank god. It must have all been a dream.’ She sighed in relief. Relief she felt for the first time in a long time. But it was short lived…

‘Rather vivid dream, don’t you think?’ The voice from behind her startled her.

She spun around to face the god of mischief. Fear pooled in the pit of her stomach as he took large, but slow, steps towards her. She backed right up until the back of her legs hit the bed and she tumbled down onto it. Loki continued to move towards her, until he was towering over her as he stood at the side of the bed.

‘Oh sorry, did I spook you?’ He grinned wickedly. Obviously not sorry at all.

‘What do you want with me?’ Poppy asked, her voice shaky with fear as she scrambled backwards on the bed to get away.

But Loki grabbed her ankles and dragged her back towards him on the bed, her vest top riding up in the process. But she scrambled to grab it, keeping it down as she kicked out to get her legs free. But Loki laughed at her attempts as he yanked her right over to him. Then he grabbed her wrist and tugged her up so she went flying forwards against him.

He grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest with one arm around her. She pushed against him and tried to get free, but he just rolled her eyes at her attempts.

‘Are you going to listen to me or not?’ He growled impatiently.

‘Let me go!’ She squeaked.

‘You asked me a question. Now listen for the answer.’ He snapped at her as he used his free hand to grab a fistful of her hair and he tugged hard, getting her attention and stopping her from struggling as her head was bent backwards slightly.

‘You are going to aid me in gaining something back. Something that was taken from me.’

‘Why the  _hell_ would I help you? You raped me!’ Poppy screeched, about to struggle again but Loki tugged her hair once more.

She let out a sob as it felt like her hair was going to be ripped from her scalp.

‘Because, my dear little Poppy. If you do not help me, do as I say and submit to me…’ As he spoke he slid his hand that was around her middle up to wrap around her neck at the front. ‘I  _will_  snap this delicate little neck of yours.’ He growled in warning.

Poppy tensed up instantly and stopped moving at his threat as a whimper escaped from her lips in fear. She knew that threat wasn’t an empty one, it was a promise. But then she had a tiny bit of bravery wash over her.

‘I… I’d rather you killed me than raped me again. Why me?’ She asked shakily.

‘Oh really? Your body said otherwise last night. Besides, once I have finished with you, I will go and pay that lovely little niece of yours a visit. Along with her mummy and daddy. Yes, I know where they live. In that nice little cottage on the coast of Wales. Perfect location really, no one around for miles to hear their screams as I split their skulls.’ Loki’s voice was dripping with venom as he threatened her.

‘You wouldn’t.’ Poppy whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘Oh I promise you _, I will_. That is why you are going to be a good girl and do exactly as I say. Any wrong moves or if you try and pull anything, I will take you with me to Wales to see my promise being carried out. Then I will deal with you once I’ve had some more fun with you. Do I make myself clear?’ He snarled, squeezing on her neck slightly in warning.

‘Ok… Yes. I’ll do whatever you want. Just  _please_ don’t hurt them.’ Poppy cried, breaking down.

‘Shh, shh, shh. There’s a good girl. It’s much easier just to submit. Now, I will be back very shortly for your first task. You better not let me down.’ Loki whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. Then he let her go.

She fell forwards backwards onto the bed. Her body shaking violently as she cried and cried. Loki vanished right on front of her eyes. That’s when Poppy ran to her bedside table and grabbed her mobile. She dialled her brother’s number and had never felt so relieved in her life when she heard his voice on the other end.

‘Hey, sis. What’s up?’ He asked.

‘Thank god… I…’ She paused, unsure what to say. Then she felt a sharp, burning pain on the back of her neck, where Loki had bitten her the night before. Like he was reminding her not to say anything. ‘I just heard there was a thunderstorm near you last night. I wanted to make sure you were all ok.’ Poppy lied quickly.

‘We didn’t hear a thunderstorm. We are all fine. Are you ok? You sound a bit off?’ Her brother asked, concerned.

‘Yeah. I’m fine. I’ve got a bit of the flu going on. Maybe I misheard it on the radio… Anyway, I better get going. Hugs to my favourite little niece.’

‘Of course. Come visit us soon.’

‘I will… Love you, bro.’ Poppy just managed to keep her voice from breaking as she hung up.

She let out a breath of relief as she collapsed backwards onto the bed. She was so worked up from Loki’s visit, plus the searing pain that her neck was now in, that she passed out.

  
Loki found his new little pet lying on her bed. He knew she would collapse from the pain of her neck. He waved his hand over her neck, soothing it.

Then he sat down on the edge of the bed and allowed his eyes to rake over her body. She was wearing pyjama shorts and a vest top. Her lovely legs were on show and Loki couldn’t resist trailing his fingers lightly up over her legs.

The god was starting to get aroused as he looked at the sleeping beauty. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath she took, so innocent looking. He thought back to the previous night, how fun she had been. The way she tried to fight him off, yet her body was screaming for him to continue. It was  _such fun_  messing with her mind like that.

Moving round on the bed, he knelt at the side of her. He slipped his fingers into the band of her shorts and slowly pulled them down over her legs. He tossed them to the side and let out a groan as she didn’t have knickers on underneath.

He positioned himself between her legs, nudging them apart. As he leaned down carefully over her body, he felt her start to stir. But just before she opened her eyes, he pressed his fingers to her forehead and moved them in small circles. A green haze emitted from the tips of his fingers and seeped into her mind.

Her eyes remained closed and her body pliant. She was asleep, but was still aware of what was happening to her body. Like a vivid dream, she could feel a large body over the top of her. Especially when he pressed his weight down against her.

It was like she wanted to open her eyes, to awaken, but she couldn’t. Her body felt heavily drugged, or that she was really just in a deep sleep and dreaming.

Loki smirked as he could tell that her mind was awake, taking in everything that was happening and  _going_  to happen. Trying to make sense of the situation she was in.

He undid his own clothing and pulled out his hardening member. He was going to play and tease her for a while, but he was so desperate for release that he decided against that. Seeing her beneath him like she was, he wasn’t going to wait.

Loki pressed the tip of his cock at her entrance. He slowly moved his hips forwards and pushed into her. As the tip of his cock forced its way into her body, she let out a small sob from her lips. Loki leaned down and pressed his own lips over hers, to eat up her whimpers and cries as she could do nothing but take what he gave.

Poppy thought it was a dream, or more a nightmare. She could feel everything and felt like she was hypersensitive to everything around her. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get herself to wake up. Or to move her body. It had to be a dream, she thought.

She lay there limp, like a doll, as Loki forced himself further into her body. He looked down and saw her lips were speared open by his girth, taking him into her body. He loved the sight of his body intruding hers in the most intimate way possible, even when she didn’t want it.

Her body wasn’t ready for him, so it hurt. But all she could do was let out small whimpers into Loki’s mouth as her body was violated by his monstrous cock. If she had been awake, she was sure she would have passed out again from the pain.

Loki slowly pulled back, only for the tip to remain inside of her, keeping her open for him. Then he suddenly thrust back into her roughly. She cried into his mouth, his tongue seeking entrance into hers at that point as he hilted deep inside of her.

He repeated his movements, slamming his hips hard against her. The metal from his armour was digging into her skin, causing cuts and redness to appear on her delicate body from how rough he was being.

Loki was delightfully surprised when he felt a gush of arousal soak his cock as he hit the right spot deep inside of her body. She was starting to bend to his will, her body giving in once more to him.

Not once did he remove his mouth from hers as he picked up a steady pace. Fucking her hard into the mattress as he grabbed her wrists in his hands, squeezing her tightly. Not that he needed to, she was going nowhere anytime soon. But he enjoyed displaying his dominance over her, the power he had in comparison to her mortal body.

Loki let out a groan against her mouth as his thrusts started to falter. His hips snapped against her quickly and his balls tightened as he started to spill his seed inside of her. That set off a chain reaction as an orgasm was ripped from the lifeless body beneath him, clenching around his cock like she was trying to milk him for all he had.

Loki leaned up over her, releasing her mouth from his as he slowly started to pull out of her body. He reached up and pressed his fingers to her forehead again. He watched as his Seidr danced over her skin, like static, bringing her back.

Just as Loki had moved off the bed, to tuck himself away, Poppy shot up on the bed with a cry of fear. She looked at Loki, wide eyes and then down at herself. She saw her own juices mixed with his scarily amount of sperm as it slid out from between her thighs and onto the sheets under her.

Poppy let out a sob as she rolled onto her side and curled herself up, her back to Loki. Her body was sore, it felt like he had fucked her with a knife. Even though she had gotten pleasure from him in the end, it didn’t undo the damage he did to her body.

Loki smirked at her reaction as he walked to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. He tossed them onto the bed and folded his arms over his chest.

‘Get dressed. We have work to do.’ He snarled. ‘Or do I have to remind you of what I told you earlier?’

‘You… You did something to me. You drugged me.’ Poppy accused him as she slowly raised her head to look at him over her shoulder.

‘No, I did not. Little Poppy. I simply altered your brain a little. It’s amazing how that one organ controls your entire body, as well as your thoughts.’ He grinned sadistically at her.

She looked so broken as she lay on her side, curled up against herself. Loki almost felt bad for hurting her like he did, almost… But that quickly passed as his impatience stated to grow.

‘I will not tell you again.  _Get dressed._ ’ He hissed.

Loki stood there, his arms over his chest as he watched Poppy get dressed. As if he hadn’t humiliated her enough, his eyes locked on her the entire time was even worse.

‘Come.’ Loki motioned her to follow him with a finger.

She looked at him suspiciously but knew she had no other option at all. Unless she wanted to be killed and her family too. So she followed him through to her living room. She raised an eyebrow up as her laptop was set up on the coffee table.

Loki walked over and stood at the opposite side of the table to where the sofa was.

‘Sit.’ He said as he pointed to the sofa, a finger resting against his lip as if he was in thought.

She obeyed him like a well behaved dog. Sitting down on the sofa she looked at the laptop screen. It was open on a job application page. It was for an office job with a company called SH. She had never heard of it before.

‘Do you know what that company is?’ Loki asked, not taking his eyes off her for even a second.

‘No…’ Poppy said quietly as she shook her head.

‘It’s a secret company, called SHIELD. It is not often they take on staff. I’ve been waiting for this moment. You asked me earlier why I picked you. Well, here is your answer. You’re smart, more intelligent than most other mortals. You are going to apply for this job and you  _are_  going to get it.’

Poppy looked over at Loki with confusion written all over her face.

‘SHIELD? What? Why am I applying for a job?’ She asked, distressed.

‘You are on a need to know basis. Now, apply for it. And so help you, you better get an interview.’ He growled.

Poppy looked at the screen and gulped. She knew she had no other choice but to apply. So she attached her CV and wrote some extra information about why she would be a good candidate for the job. How she had plenty of experience with office work.

Then she pressed the apply button and had to hope for the best.

‘Now what?’ She asked, her voice shaking as she looked at Loki again.

‘We wait. And you better pray that you get it.’


	5. Chapter 5

To Poppy’s relief, Loki had left after she applied for the job. He didn’t even appear the following few days, not even in her dreams.

Part of her foolishly thought that perhaps he had moved on. Or been captured.

But it wasn’t to last.

A few days later, she received a phone call from SHIELD HQ. They said they wanted to interview her. That a car would collect her the following day and take her to where she needed to be.

When she put her phone down, she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her scream.

She turned around to see Loki. Of course.

‘Well? What did they say?’ He sneered as he stared at her, folding his arms over his chest.

‘I… I’m having an interview tomorrow.’ She whispered.

‘Excellent. Good girl, Poppy. I knew that you would do it.’ Loki purred his approval as he put his hand out for her to take.

Poppy didn’t move. She stayed frozen to the spot, staring at his hand as if it was going to bite her.

Loki rolled his eyes and moved in closer, he grabbed her wrist in his iron grip and dragged her to her bedroom. She attempted to dig her heels into the carpet, but that didn’t last long as she knew one way or the other Loki would take her where he wanted her to go.

‘Pick out your clothes for tomorrow. I need to see if they will be suitable or not.’ Loki demanded as he pushed her on front of her wardrobe and stood to watch.

With shaky hands Poppy opened her wardrobe and started looking through her clothes. She had no idea what she was going to wear. She didn’t even know what exactly the company was for or about.

‘No, that will not do at all.’ Loki hissed as he waved his hand at her holding up a top.

‘It seems you do not have anything suitable. So we will need to go shopping to get you something.’ Loki sighed irritably.

Poppy’s eyes widened as a green light surrounded Loki. His leather and metal armour disappeared and when the light faded, he was wearing an all-black suit. Like he had worn that first day he chased her outside.

‘We are going to go shopping, together. You will do as you’re told and not do anything suspicious. Understand?’ He said firmly as he gripped her chin roughly between his fingers.

‘I understand.’ Poppy squeaked.

‘Good.’ Loki purred and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, so gentle in comparison to the grip he’d just had on her chin. She even noticed a change in his eyes.

‘Come.’ He said as he made for the door.

Poppy gabbed her jacket and put it on as she followed him out. Part of her wanted to run away and scream for help to get away from the terrifying man at her side. But she kept thinking about her brother, sister in law and her niece. She couldn’t risk anything bad happening to them.

So like a well behaved girl, she stayed at Loki’s side. She wasn’t entirely happy when he grabbed her hand in his. But she knew better than to make a scene, especially as they walked down the busy high street.

Loki led her along to an expensive shop. He took her straight in and spoke to the woman behind the counter.

‘My lovely girlfriend here has a job interview tomorrow. She needs something to  _wow_  them, but also something that looks professional too.’ Loki said charmingly to the woman, who became all flustered as he gave her a dazzling smile.

Poppy rolled her eyes at how the woman was acting. If only she knew what he was really like under that handsome exterior. _Shit_ , did she really just describe him as handsome? She mentally slapped herself for thinking it.

The woman knew exactly what to get for Poppy. And Loki approved. It was a simple white blouse with a black cardigan and skirt. Poppy hated it, but Loki wasn’t going to give her any chance to argue. Not that she would  _want_  to argue with him anyway.

‘Perfect. Let’s go.’ Loki flung some money on the counter, Poppy didn’t even want to know where the hell he got it from, and then they left to go back to Poppy’s home.

‘I could have just worn what I had.’ Poppy grumbled.

‘Nonsense. I know what they will be expecting you to wear. This is what you need.’ Loki said firmly as he grabbed her hand again.

Poppy tried to tug her hand free, but Loki squeezed it tighter, almost to the point of painful. ‘Stop fighting me.’ He growled lowly so only she would hear his warning.

She let out a sigh and stopped fighting to get away. She looked to the side and tried to keep herself from crying as tears threatened to spill. But she made sure to avoid eye contact with anyone they passed, knowing bringing attention to her and Loki would only end in disaster for her and her family.

When they got back to her home, she tried to get away from Loki again. But he just laughed as he kept appearing in each room with her.

‘What do you want?’ She hissed angrily at him.

‘I need to tell you what to do tomorrow. And you are going to listen. Ok?’ He said as he grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks with his fingers.

‘Fine.’ Poppy reluctantly agreed.

‘Good girl.’ Loki released her cheeks and slid a finger down over her jawline and down her neck. ‘You are going to look at everything when you get there. Take everything in. Any rooms you can look into, do it. Any papers you find, look at them. Try and see as much of the place as possible. Make a mental map of the layout. Ok?’

‘Why?’ Poppy asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped backwards to get away from his touch.

But Loki stepped closer again, sticking by her. He slid an arm around her and held her closely to his body. He smirked wickedly at the way she tried to push against his chest.

‘ _Because I said so_. Understand?’ He growled, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

‘I understand.’ Poppy said, defeated as she hung her head down.

‘Good. Now, _kneel_.’ He demanded.

Poppy’s eyes widened up at him. But she knew not to disobey him. So she sank down to her knees at his feet. Loki smirked down at her and ran a hand down her hair.

‘Such a beautiful sight. This is where you belong, on your knees before me.’ He purred, sliding his hand round to her face where he slid his thumb into her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow at her as she gazed up at him. She knew what he wanted her to do. So she did. She flicked her tongue against his thumb and suckled on it. The big grin that spread over his face was clear that he was happy with that.

He removed his finger from between her lips and took off his belt. Poppy’s eyes widened as he slid the leather belt through his hands, smirking at her. But to her relief, he moved behind her and used it to tie her wrists together behind her back.

When he walked back round on front of her, she was trying to look anywhere but at him. She couldn’t deny he was attractive. That’s what made the entire situation all the more difficult for her. Trying to remain repulsed by him wasn’t easy.

But she thought back to the times he’d raped her already. Then the anger came flooding back to her and Loki could see it in her eyes when she opened them.

‘Open wide.’ He said as he had pulled his cock out and was inching closer to her.

But she gave him a look of defiance and tilted her chin out as she looked up at him. Determination in her eyes. Mouth clamped shut.

Loki tsked at her and waved a finger on front of her. ‘Not good, Poppy. Open your mouth and stop being such a little brat.’ He hissed.

When she still didn’t move, anger rose in his body and he swiftly brought his hand down across her cheek. Her face was forced to the side from the slap and she was shocked to the core that he hit her. Tears rolled down over her cheeks and her body started shaking in fear again. All the bravery she had was gone in an instant.

‘Do as you’re told, Poppy.’ Loki roared at her.

Her breathing was erratic and shaky as she moved her head back round and opened her mouth, as he told her to. Her jaw was shaking as she did so, making Loki’s cock even harder from seeing her so fearful. He loved how one minute she was acting brave, then the next he had her literally quivering in fear.

Loki shoved his cock into her mouth. He didn’t give her a chance to get used to him as he started to fuck her mouth like a fuck toy. He didn’t care when she choked and gagged around him. It just added to his pleasure as he gripped her hair at the back of her head and forced her to take him all the way down.

She was nearly sick as he pulled all the way out of her with a pop. Drool dribbled down over her chin, but he didn’t care as he thrust his cock into her mouth again. Not giving her long to recover.

Poppy could do nothing but let him do what he wanted with her. There wasn’t anything she  _could_  do, what with her hands tied behind her back. She had to allow Loki to use her in the way he wanted. No matter how much she choked around him, she tried to remain as calm as possible. Knowing if she got in a panic it would only make things much worse for her.

But that was easier said than done as the god used her roughly. She could feel her throat start to bruise from the intrusion. She wasn’t sure what was worse. When he used her mouth like that or used her vagina. Both were just as bad.

When he was about to come, he pulled out of her mouth and came all over her face. A lot of his sticky sperm went in her hair, which she knew would be a nightmare to come out. As well as all over her face and down her chest. It amazed her how much sperm he always seemed to produce. Then again, she knew he wasn’t human, which no doubt explained it.

She felt completely humiliated and used as she was covered in it.

What made things worse was when there was a knock on the door. Her heart started pounding in her chest as Loki looked towards the front door and back at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

‘It would be rude not to answer… No funny business now.’ He grinned.

He undid her restraints and marched her to the front door. She tried to get away, but Loki slid a hand into her hair and pulled hard.

‘You  _will_  answer the door and send whoever it is away.’ He snarled into her ear as they reached the door.

He moved to the side, out of the way. But he made sure that he was stood where she could still see him out of the corner of her eye.

She opened the door and wasn’t sure whether she should be relieved, or even more mortified, when it was someone she didn’t know. It was a woman and she looked completely stunned when she saw the state that Poppy was in.

‘I… I was just handing out these.’ The woman said quickly, with wide eyes as she handed a leaflet over to Poppy.

Poppy thanked her with the best smile she could. Even though her cheeks were bright red from humiliation and the smack.

The woman rushed away as soon as Poppy had taken the leaflet from her. She was quick to shut the door and she started to cry as she slid down to the floor in a heap.

Loki crouched down by her and hushed her as he stroked her hair, ignoring the stickiness of his own sperm.

‘Hush now, little Poppy. You will get used to this. The better behaved you are, the less humiliating things I will make you do. But I think you know this deep down.’ He said so softly and to her surprise he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He titled her face towards him and she saw him narrow his eyes at her cheek, where he had smacked her. There was a look of regret and pain in his eyes, but it only lasted mere seconds before his cold hard stare was back again. He stood up and leered down at her. His face changing completely.

‘Now, go get yourself cleaned up. You’re a disgusting mess.’ He hissed at her.

Poppy let out another sob as she got up to her feet and bolted to the bathroom. She couldn’t understand how one second he could be rather gentle, then the next so cold and harsh.

It made him all the more terrifying and unpredictable.


	6. Chapter 6

Poppy was incredibly nervous as she kept her eye on the clock. The car was due to pick her up in half an hour, at 11am.

The only good thing was she knew she would get away from Loki for a while. As he was sat on the sofa, just staring at her intently. Watching her  _every_ move. Even when she went to the kitchen to get a drink, he followed her and stood in the doorway, watching her.

‘You’re anxious.’ He stated plainly, as if mentioning the weather.

‘Well, duh!’ She rolled her eyes as she drank her water.

She was  _really_ anxious, nervous, scared, everything rolled into one. And she was pissed off as well, that Loki put her in this position. She hated him,  _so much_. 

When she put her glass down in the sink, she took a moment to try and focus herself. Taking deep breaths, holding onto the counter to keep herself grounded. But that was ruined as she felt a firm body press against her back and a warm breath dance across the back of her neck.

‘Let me help release some of that tension.’ Loki purred, making her gasp as she attempted to move away. But he trapped her against the counter with his body, one arm around her middle and the other slid underneath her skirt. The tips of his fingers ghosted across her inner thigh.

‘Stop struggling, Poppy.’ Loki growled and nipped against her neck.

Poppy knew that no matter how much she tried to resist him there would be no winning. She could already feel her resolve starting to melt as he moved his hand into her knickers and cupped over her mound. His hand felt so strong against her as he waited for a moment, then slid two fingers through her folds.

She bit down hard on her tongue, trying her best to keep calm and not let him affect her. But that was easier said than done as he massaged her outer folds with his dexterous fingers. He rubbed over her clit a few times, then dipped his finger to her entrance to find some wetness there, much to his delight.

He used her arousal to rub over her clit easier. He circled it firmly, going one way and then the other after a few strokes. He could feel her clit starting to throb under his touch. He grinned against her skin, knowing that he had won once again.

‘Your body gets more responsive to me each day, little one. I don’t know why you still try and deny the attraction to me. We both know that this will always end in you screaming in your throes of pleasure.’ Loki purred seductively against her shoulder.

He peppered kisses up along her shoulder to her neck. Then he nibbled on her earlobe, making her whimper. ‘Please, don’t do this.’

Loki ignored her and moved his hand further down so he could use his thumb on her clit and insert two fingers easily into her warmth. Her body welcomed him in, much to her irritation. She tried to clench her body, to stop him from going in any further, but it didn’t work as he pressed down on her clit.

He twisted, wriggled and curled his fingers inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls until he found that spot that made her squeak and clench the counter with her fingers just that bit tighter.

‘There we go.  _Found it_.’ Loki growled as he kept stroking over that spot inside her.

Poppy’s legs trembled beneath her, the only thing keeping her up was Loki’s arm that was wrapped firmly around her middle. Her mouth was open, panting in desire as he kept moving against that g spot, his thumb firmly on her throbbing clit.

He played her like a fine tuned instrument, knowing exactly what to do. He didn’t relent as he forced her into an orgasm, pulling everything he could from her. Even when she went completely limp against him, he didn’t stop.

He kept the stroking up, riding through her orgasm. Forcing her into another one straight away. She screamed for mercy and for him to stop. But he didn’t. He kept going and going, his fingers soaked with her arousal as he felt her gush near continuously over his long fingers. Her body clenched around him, but he still remained with his fingers buried inside of her.

She tried to scramble away by using the counter, but Loki kept his fingers firmly with her. Allowing her to squirm but not get too far.

Slowly, Loki eased his movements enough for her to calm down. But just as she thought she was getting her mind and body back, he grazed his fingers across her g spot again. Making her body tremble and orgasm one more time.

He laughed wickedly when he pulled his fingers from her and released her. She collapsed down to her knees on the floor, her body exhausted and over stimulated.

‘There. That should have gotten rid of all your nerves. Now, you better do me proud.’ Loki said as he leaned down and gripped her chin between his fingers.

‘I will.’ Poppy whimpered, scared to even think about  _not_  trying her best.

‘Good girl. Now get yourself straightened out. Your car will be here in a few minutes.’ Loki said as he strolled away, leaving her to gather herself together off the floor.

Poppy had just managed to get herself cleaned up and prepared when there was a horn from outside. It was the car. The driver was wearing a suit and glasses, it made her feel a little unsure that she couldn’t see his eyes as he opened the car door for her.

The windows were blacked out and for some reason that didn’t ease her nerves much either. As she looked out at her house, she saw Loki looking out of the window at her. Watching as she was driven away.

Part of her thought about telling the driver everything. How would Loki know after all? But the threat of him harming her family rang around her mind. So she decided to just do as Loki wanted. She didn’t want to risk it, at all.

The driver said nothing to her for the duration of the journey. She lost track of where she was taken, the next thing she knew she was pulling up at some HQ.

There was a woman that came over to take Poppy to where she needed to be for her interview. She said her name was Miss Smith. But Poppy had a feeling that was a lie. There was something really weird about her and the place she was at. It seemed really secretive.

She did as Loki asked her to, she looked around as much as possible. Took in as much as she could. Even when she was left alone in a room, she looked at every paper she could find. None of it made sense to her.

There was a map plan of the entire HQ. So she looked over that and tried to memorise some of it, but it was too big and complicated. There was no way she would be able to remember it.

She had just sat down when someone came in to interview her for the job. The interview itself went well. He asked her if she knew what the company was about, she was honest and said she had no clue.

‘Good. The less known the better. Unless you get the job, then we will fill you in.’ He nodded.

He asked simple interview questions. Why she wanted the job. She had to quickly come up with a lie, knowing the truth would get her in trouble from both the company and Loki. Obviously.

The interview went well. But she never expected to actually be offered the job.

‘Do I not get to know what the company is about before accepting or not?’ Poppy asked, confused.

‘No. If you accept, you sign a contract. Then we will tell you about the company.’

Poppy put her head in her hands then looked up at the man.

‘Can I think about it?’ Poppy asked.

‘Sure. Call this number when you are ready with your answer. You could be a valuable part of this team, Poppy. I do hope you will make the right choice.’ The man shook Poppy’s hand then guided her out and back to the car to take her home.

Poppy felt her stomach twist with fear when she pulled up home. She saw Loki stood in her living room, through the window. She couldn’t tell what his expression was, whether he was happy or angry. He just looked passive.

She gulped when she stepped through the door and heard his footsteps come towards her. He looked at her expectantly.

‘Well?’

‘I… I’ve been offered the job.’ Poppy said as she rushed through to the kitchen, but Loki grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

‘Did you accept it?’ He asked, his grip tight around her.

‘No. I asked for time to think about it.’ Poppy said shakily.

‘You, what?’ Loki snarled and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his hands at either side of her head.

‘Why didn’t you accept the job like I said?’ Loki snarled.

‘They wouldn’t tell me any information about the company until I accept and sign the contract. I want to know what the hell it is you’re getting me into first!’ Poppy snapped at him.

‘You are in  _no_  position to be asking me questions, girl. You are to do as you’re told. Didn’t I make myself clear?’ Loki put a hand to her neck and squeezed.

‘Please… Just tell me.’ She whimpered. ‘I saw a map of the place.’

Loki released her neck when she said that.

‘Oh, you did do part of what I told you to do?’ Loki said in a condescending tone.

‘Yes.’ Poppy nodded.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, then he swiftly threw her over his shoulder and carried her through to her bedroom. He tossed her down onto her bed and pounced over her.

Poppy tried to squirm away, not wanting him to take her again.

‘Stop moving.’ He warned her.

She stopped moving instantly and let out a shaky breath as her entire body started to tremble.

‘This might hurt a little.’ Was all the warning he gave as he pressed the palm of his hand to her forehead.

She felt a weird static type of feeling seep through her skin and into her brain. She let out a cry as she felt Loki poke around in her mind. Pulling memories from her. He went through her time in the SHIELD HQ, looking through her eyes at all the rooms she was in. Then he paused on the map of the place and pulled it into his own mind. Memorising it all.

When he released his hand from her head, Poppy passed out underneath him.

‘So you did do well after all, my dear little Poppy. Perhaps I underestimated you.’ Loki purred and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

When Poppy woke up, she was confused to find herself on her side with Loki holding her. He had her head against his chest as his fingers were lazily trailing up and down over her bare back. 

She kept her breathing steady, not wanting to let him know that she was awake yet. 

But Loki knew. He _always_ knew. 

‘You’ve finally awoken.’ He rumbled, his chest vibrating against her ear. 

She attempted to move away from him, but his arm around her tightened, she wasn’t going anywhere. 

‘You dislike me so much that you won’t even lie with me in this blissful state of peace?’ Loki said calmly, _too calmly_ for Poppy’s liking.

‘I’d hardly call it blissful.’ Poppy grumbled as she gave one more struggle to no avail. 

‘Still not giving in, huh? You know you want to just submit. It would be much easier on you in the long run.’ As Loki spoke, he slid a hand down over her back to cup her backside. ‘You crave subjugation.’ He rumbled and gently patted her bare bum. 

It was that moment that Poppy wondered how and when she became naked. But then she knew that with Loki there was no point on asking. 

‘I have to say. I am rather proud, you managed to seek out exactly what I wanted yesterday. That map that you looked over, was just what I needed.’ He purred his praise as he slid his hand down between her thighs from behind her, his arms impossibly long to be able to do that with ease. 

She tried to get away but was completely trapped against him with his steel arm around her, holding her tightly. He pressed two fingers against her core, grinning as he found her slightly wet. 

‘See, is this not your natural state… To be beneath me. Submit to me.’ He growled seductively as he slid two fingers inside of her. 

Poppy gritted her teeth and cursed herself under her breath for allowing him to do that to her body. She hit against his leather and metal clad chest with her fist, hissing in annoyance as she couldn’t get away from him. 

She could tell by the look on his face that he was searching for that _spot_ inside of her that would make her toes curl. And being Loki, he easily sought it out after curling his fingers a few times.

‘Now where is that… Aha, _there_ it is. Rather easy to find, with you being _so_ compliant for me.’ He said as he dragged the pads of his fingers over that sweet spot, feeling her body shudder as she soaked his fingers. The sounds coming from down below made her cringe internally. 

Loki laughed wickedly as her body was straining against him, trying to fend off the impending orgasm. Well, her mind was. Her body was lying as she continued to coat his fingers in her arousal. Loki picked up his pace with his fingers, thrusting into her roughly with his long digits, scraping over that sweet spot with every movement. 

‘Cum for me, little girl.’ He demanded.

It was like her body was bending to his every whim as she came on command. She couldn’t believe it as she was thrown into ecstasy unwillingly. Her orgasm ripped from her body again, much to her humiliation. 

‘There we go.’ He cooed as he removed his fingers from her, smearing her wetness over her backside as he gave her a squeeze. 

She was trembling against him as he kept his arm around her. She could feel his fingers trail up from her bum right up her spine, making her tremble even harder. 

‘Good girl.’ He purred approvingly. Her mind felt fuzzy and she felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach at those two words. She cursed herself for letting him affect her, _again_. 

As soon as Loki released her from his grip, she quickly sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She huddled down slightly as she tried not to cry, wrapping her arms around herself. She tensed up as she felt his hand slide down her spine, goosebumps rising from his touch.

‘What did you do to me last night?’ She asked through gritted teeth, tears streaming down her face as she tried not to sniff to let him know she was crying.

‘I simply poked into your mind. To see through your eyes what you saw at SHIELD. I am very proud of you for being so brave and looking at all the papers. I know it was scary for you.’ He said softly as he continued trailing his hand up and down her back, using the tips of his fingers after a while. 

She had to get away from him. His touch was driving her crazy. In a bad and good way. So she quickly moved off the bed and stormed to the bathroom, not letting him see her face as she covered her chest with her arms.

‘Where are you going?’ He asked. 

‘Shower.’ She said simply as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

When she got into the shower, she allowed the water to be hotter than normal. Trying to burn his touch from her skin. It made her skin crawl thinking about him touching her in the way he did. How easily he could toy with her body, make her orgasm against her will. 

She slammed her fists against the wall of the shower, crying as she pressed her forehead against the cool tiles. She cried hysterically as she slid down to the base of the shower. The water may have been hot, but she still felt so cold. And alone. More alone than she had ever felt in her entire life. Even though there was a god in her bed.

It was also the way he made her feel. The way he praised her and how it actually affected her body. She enjoyed it when he was nice and caring towards her, even though she still wouldn’t admit that to him. But then he could change so quickly, so harsh and cold towards her. She had no idea what his true intentions were. Not really. One minute it seemed that he perhaps cared for her in a tiny way, then the next she felt like she was nothing more than a warm sleeve for his cock. A toy for him to tease and play with as he saw fit. Using her for his own gain, whatever it was he wanted with SHIELD. 

  
Loki was waiting for her on the bed. He didn’t move, apart from changing his clothing into something more comfortable. He lay with his hands behind his head, legs crossed as he stretched out on her bed. Taking up the entire length of it and then some.

When she walked into her room and saw him like that, she faltered for a minute. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a green shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. But then she continued thundering across the room to her wardrobe to get dressed. 

She didn’t care that she was dressing on front of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her body already. And the humiliation he had already put her through was nothing in comparison to dressing on front of him.

‘Did I say you could get dressed?’ Loki said eventually as she was buttoning up her blouse. 

She ignored him, storming out of the room once she was sorted.

Loki raised an eyebrow up at her defiance and he swiftly slid off the bed to follow her. He went to the living room and found her picking up her phone. He reached her within a second and snatched the phone from her, grabbing her wrist in his iron grip when she tried to get it back from him.

‘Do not ignore me, child.’ Loki hissed, his jaw clenching.

‘Give me my phone back.’ Poppy said angrily as she tried to twist out from his grip.

‘No. You will get back to that bedroom, _right now_.’ Loki said firmly, his nose scrunching up.

‘NO! Fuck you! I am doing what you want, ok? I am phoning SHIELD and telling them that I will take the fucking job!’ She yelled at him.

Loki’s grip loosened on her wrist, slightly startled. 

‘You’re what?’ He asked as he narrowed his eyes at her, confused and wary.

‘Isn’t that what you wanted?’ She snapped and threw her hands up in the air. 

‘Yes.’ Loki said as he handed her phone back to her, still eyeing her up cautiously as she dialed the number from the card she was given.

Loki folded his arms over his chest as he listened to her speak. Saying how she wanted to accept the job. She nodded and said yes, thank you a few times, then hung up.

‘There’s a car collecting me again tomorrow. Happy now?’ She said as she threw her phone at him, along with the card. But Loki didn’t catch either of them and they fell to the floor, but Poppy didn’t care at that point.

It took Loki a second to get his thoughts back together as he quickly stalked after her as she had stormed to the kitchen, still angry.

‘Why?’ He asked as he watched her messing around with the dry dishes, putting them away.

But she said nothing as she slammed cupboards shut and hastily clattered the plates together in the cupboards. Loki was surprised they didn’t smash.

‘I asked you a question, girl. You will answer me when I speak to you.’ Loki snapped and grabbed her, forcing her back against the counter and wrapping a hand around her neck.

He saw fear flit through her eyes, but it melted away and all that remained was still anger.

‘Fuck you! I did what you wanted. Can’t you just leave me alone?’ She snapped back at him.

Loki’s jaw clenched again at her defiance. He wasn’t going to stand for it.

Poppy let out a screech of fear as suddenly his eyes turned darker and she knew she was in _big_ trouble. She only blinked and Loki had transported them both through to the living room. He sat down and as quick as lightning he tugged her down over his lap. Her legs were dangling down at the side of him, her upper half over his thigh and the sofa as he sat slightly sideways on it. Her bum was directly over his other thigh, in the right position for him.

‘What the _fuck_ are you doing?’ She cried out and tried to struggle, but Loki used his Seidr to remove her lower clothes. Then he brought his hand down hard on her backside.

‘FUCK!’ Poppy screamed as she tried to kick out at him. 

‘You are being an insolent little brat. You do not defy me, girl. You need this attitude spanked out of you.’ Loki snarled angrily as he striked her backside again. 

He was ruthless with his blows. His hand large enough that it covered a wide span over both her cheeks. It stung like a bitch and she couldn’t stop the sobs from escaping her lips. She tried reaching her hand back to protect herself, but Loki grabbed it and pinned it to her lower back, immobilising her. As her other arm was stuck behind Loki from the position he had her in.

‘NO! STOP!’ She cried out as he continued with her punishment. 

Her skin felt like it was on fire, searing her skin open. He continued to smack her bum until it was bright red and he made sure her upper thighs got their fair share of treatment too. 

She was a snivelling mess by the time he was finished with her. She couldn’t stop crying and screaming from the pain and humiliation. 

Loki smirked though as he dipped his hand between her thighs, cooing when he found her wet. 

‘See? This is what you needed, dear little Poppy.’ He purred and slid his finger across her clit a few times before letting go of her entirely.

He pulled her up to a sitting position on his lap and smoothed her hair back from her face. Her face was a mess of tears and snot. He produced a tissue from out of nowhere and wiped her face with it, cleaning her up.

‘Tell me. Why did you phone SHIELD and accept the job?’ He asked calmly. 

‘I just want you to leave me alone. If I do this, take the job and do what it is you want me to do. Then you’ll leave me alone. Right?’ She said as she continued to cry, broken.

Loki looked at her intently. The broken girl that sat on his lap. He never realised quite how much she truly hated him until that moment. He wiped her face again and then put her down on the sofa. 

‘Just do as you’re told. I’ll be back tomorrow before the car arrives.’ He said in a clipped manner as he vanished right on front of her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki returned to Poppy the following day, as he had said he would. To Poppy’s relief, he didn’t make a move on her. He simply made sure she was dressed as he wanted, then he sent her out to the car that was waiting for her.

She was filled in all about SHIELD and what they did, about the Avengers too. Her job was simple, she was secretary to Fury. Just had to deal with phone calls and get him coffee basically.

She was rather surprised to find out about the secret organisation. But then it made sense as to why Loki wanted her on the inside, for his gain. But she still wasn’t entirely sure what his plan was or what it was that he wanted.

He didn’t tell her either. For the following week, he didn’t touch her at all. The only time he did touch her was when she came home from work. He was waiting to get into her mind, to see what had happened that day.

Then after he had what he wanted, he left her alone.

Part of her was incredibly relieved. Yet there was a deep, dark part of her that missed his touch. Her body missed the orgasms. But her mind kept mentally slapping that part of her. Knowing it was for the best to just do what he wanted and then get him to leave.

  
But one of the days when she was at SHIELD HQ, she came across some files. And one gave her pause as she saw the name.

Loki.

She opened it and was shocked to see pictures of him, bruised and beaten. He was as thin as a stick and looked so weak. She struggled to believe it was the same man that came to her each day.

The file was vague, but she managed to figure out that it meant SHIELD had found him. They locked him in a cell that stripped anyone from any powers they had. She had heard of that cell a few days ago.

But what she couldn’t understand, was why SHIELD would beat him up like that. As the first picture of him was normal, then as the weeks went on he looked worse and worse. Black and blue.

The last page had information saying that he escaped using something called the tesseract. Then there was also information about Chitauri. But she had no idea what that was, or who it was. So she looked up more files but found nothing about the Chitauri or tesseract.

‘What is going on?’ She muttered to herself as she put the files away quickly.

Later that day she decided to just outright ask Fury what Loki was to them. His response wasn’t what she had thought.

‘How do you know about Loki?’ He asked.

‘I heard a few people mention him… Isn’t he the guy that attacked Stuttgart a while ago?’ She acted dumb.

‘Yes. We found him years ago, we knew he wasn’t human. We interrogated him but he wouldn’t tell us anything. Claiming he just  _fell from space_.’ Fury laughed and shook his head. ‘Which is a load of bullshit. No one just  _falls from space_. But then he escaped one day, with the tesseract. Which is a powerful cube of energy. He used it to attack New York. Brought an entire alien race to earth along. We managed to stop it all, but then he went quiet. Until the Stuttgart incident. We managed to get the tesseract back from him, but he escaped us. Just. We are looking for him, which is our main task and has been for months now. We  _need_ him back in our custody.’

‘What for?’ Poppy asked.

‘Because he killed people. Led an entire alien race to earth. Need I go on?’ Fury snapped.

‘Sorry… I was only asking.’ Poppy shrugged.

That night after work, Poppy went to the shops first to get groceries in. She knew Loki would probably be pissed off having to wait longer to seep into her mind again, but she didn’t care. Even if seeing his file was still bugging her for some reason. She knew there was more to it than what was on the file and what Fury told her.

She was walking home, it was dark but not something she hadn’t done a million times already.

But as she turned down a street, not far from her home, she felt like she was being followed. To start with, she thought perhaps it was Loki playing tricks on her again. So she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

But then she heard more than just one set of footsteps behind her. She turned around in time to see three men starting to chase her. She let out a screech of fear and bolted along the street. But her being her clumsy self, she tripped over thin air and tumbled to the ground. She felt a searing pain in her knee, head and hand.

The men were almost upon her, but suddenly a flash of green appeared and Loki materialized right on front of her, stopping the men in their tracks. But she was in too much pain to take in what was going on. She had hit her head so was feeling a little dazed.

Loki snarled at the men, nose scrunched up as he whipped his daggers out of thin air. He threw one at one of the guys and it got him right in the leg. He was about to throw another when the men all ran away, the one with the dagger in his leg hobbled the best he could.

Loki quickly changed into something less obvious as he turned around to Poppy who was writhing around on the ground in agony.

He knelt down and scooped her up in his arms. She squirmed and struggled to start with.

‘Shh. It’s me, little Poppy. Stop struggling.’ He said firmly as he stood up with her.

For some reason, she was relieved to hear his voice and found herself clutching at his shirt as she hid her face into him.

Loki rushed her back to her home. He placed her down on her bed and ripped off her trousers, even when she protested.

‘Shush now.’ He growled. ‘I need to see your wound. You’ve badly hurt your knee… I can see the bone.’ He frowned.

Poppy let out a sob as she glanced down, wishing she hadn’t. There was a lot of blood and seeing a bit of bone sticking out was too much for her as she passed out from the sight and the pain.

‘Mortals.’ Loki muttered as he rolled his eyes at her passing out.

  
Poppy came round a few hours later. She gasped as she sat up, looking around. Loki was sat at the bedside and he put his hand over her forehead, hushing her as he gently pushed her back down onto her back.

‘Relax. You hit your head and need to rest.’ He said calmly.

‘What… My knee.’ She whined and looked down, pulling the covers away.

She was confused as she saw a bandage wrapped around her knee. As well as one around her hand too.

‘I need the hospital.’ She said in a panic, but Loki put a hand to her chest, holding her down.

‘You do not. Look.’ He carefully peeled the bandage back and all that was there, was a small red gash. But even as she looked at it, with confusion, she could see it  _very slowly_  healing right on front of her eyes.

‘How… How is that…’ She looked at Loki, eyes wide.

He smirked and shrugged. ‘I have a substantial amount of powers. Healing may be one of them.’ He said cockily as he put the bandage back around her knee.

‘The men… Did they’

‘I sorted it. Don’t worry, Poppy.’ Loki said as he stood up, like he was about to leave.

‘Wait!’ Poppy said as she put her hand out, wanting him to stay.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly, like a mouse.

A small smile tugged on his lips, but disappeared again as he nodded. Then he was about to leave for real, but again she stopped him.

‘Don’t you need to… Do the mind thing?’ She asked as she motioned to her head.

‘No. Not while you are injured.’ He sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

‘Oh… Um. Well, can I ask you something?’

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘I believe you will do so anyway.’ He drawled and sat down again on the side of her bed.

‘What’s the Chitauri?’ She asked. But she regretted it nearly instantly as his face turned to thunder.

‘How do you know of them?’ He snapped.

‘I… Fury… A file I saw at work too.’ She said quickly.

‘They are none of your concern.’ Loki said firmly as he stood up.

Poppy wasn’t sure what came over her, but she reached out and grabbed his hand. Stopping him from going. Though she knew he still would leave if he really wanted to. She wasn’t strong enough, like him, to keep him from going somewhere if he wanted to go.

‘Please. In the file, I saw pictures. You were hurt. What happened? I want to know. I have a _right_  to know. Especially if I am only in that damn place to help you. What am I really doing? What’s your end game here?’ She said bravely as he glared at her angrily.

‘There is no end game anymore. I am pulling you out. It’s too dangerous.’ Loki’s words confused her.

‘What? Loki, wait.’ She said as he snatched his hand away and made for the door.

She tried to get out of bed, but as soon as she put her feet down to the floor and stood up she collapsed because of her knee. It still hurt like hell.

‘Fuck.’ She yelped in pain.

Loki returned in seconds and lifted her back into bed.

‘Stay.’ He growled in warning once he made sure she was tucked back in.

‘No! Please, speak to me, Loki.’ She begged.

‘Nothing to speak about. You are  _not_  returning to SHIELD. Those men that came for you, they wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t part of SHIELD. It’s too dangerous now.’

‘What are you on about? Please, tell me!’

‘No.’ Loki said and then he just vanished right on front of her eyes.

Poppy let out a scream of frustration as she slammed her fists into the mattress beneath her.


	9. Chapter 9

Poppy was disappointed when Loki didn’t return that day to see her. That was something she never thought she would think, but she did.

The following day she was completely healed up. She called Fury to ask for a car to pick her up, not wanting to risk taking public transport in-case of another attack. She wasn’t sure if Loki was still around or not to protect her again.

Even though Loki said not to go back, she _had_  to. She needed answers. If she wasn’t going to get them from Loki, then she would get them from someone. She just wasn’t entirely sure  _who_  yet.

But her luck was in that day when she got to the HQ. As there was a hustle and bustle about the place, about a god being there. The god of thunder. She knew from his file that he was Loki’s brother. Or, Loki was adopted. But at least he would know something.

So she sought Thor out during her lunch break. She found him just staring out of the large glass window, looking over the fields that surrounded the HQ.

‘Thor?’

‘Yes? Hello there.’ Thor turned and gave her a warm smile.

‘Hi. My name is Poppy. I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions, about Loki?’

Thor frowned at the mention of Loki.

‘Uh, sure.’ He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘What’s the Chitauri and what do they have to do with Loki?’ She asked.

‘The Chitauri are an alien race, vicious and show no mercy. They are under control by a higher being, known as Thanos. Not to be trusted. Loki was captured by them after escaping from here. He made a deal with them. He wanted their help to take over earth, in return he would give them the tesseract. You must know about the attack on New York last year, yes?’

‘Yeah I heard about it.’ Poppy nodded.

‘Well… I believe that Loki wasn’t himself when he made this deal. It’s not like him. He did some unforgivable things back home, but something like that… It just doesn’t make sense. The Chitauri are known for their torturous ways. I can’t imagine that they are happy about being defeated. I believe that Loki is in hiding from them, or has been captured by them. He won’t come to me for help, or here. He doesn’t trust these people.’ Thor sighed.

‘How did he get the tesseract in the first place?’ Poppy asked.

‘He broke out from here with it.’ Thor answered.

‘But, what about the incident in Stuttgart? And why would Loki want to rule the world?’ Poppy frowned, a little confused.

‘Only he can answer that question. As for Stuttgart, I believe it was another attempt to take over. But this time he didn’t have the Chitauri as back up. The tesseract was taken from him, which I can imagine has infuriated him somewhat. I am surprised he hasn’t turned up here yet to take it back… Why the interest in my brother?’

‘I am Fury’s new assistant. I just need to know as much as possible. For, safety reasons.’ Poppy lied and Thor believed her.

‘Very well. Just mind how you go. There is something not quite right with this place. But I cannot put my finger on it.’ Thor said suspiciously.

‘Ok… Thanks.’ Poppy said as she backed away and went back to her office.

She couldn’t wrap her head around it all. None of it made sense to her. Apart from she was sure that Loki was abused and beaten. By SHIELD  _and_  this alien race. And it clicked to what Loki wanted from her, he wanted the tesseract back. She was _sure_  of it. But she wasn’t sure why, yet.

Once she was finished her duties for Fury, she went to the lab and sneaked a look inside. That’s when she spotted a blue shining cube in the middle, being tested on. She knew the tesseract was a cube, she wondered if that was it or not. She couldn’t be sure.

‘What are you doing?’ A voice behind her made her jump. She spun around to see Natasha Romanoff there, looking at her warily.

‘I was heading home. But that caught my eye. What is it?’ She asked as she tried to remain calm and collected.

‘That’s the tesseract. Very dangerous. We need to figure out its energy source.’ Natasha said as she stepped up to stand next to Poppy, looking into the lab through the glass window.

‘Energy source? Isn’t that just the energy source. Like, the thing itself?’ Poppy asked.

‘Yes. But we don’t know what is causing all the energy, or how to control it. We have a hunch there may be something more to it than meets the eye.’

‘Oh.’ Poppy said as she looked at the weird object. ‘Well, I’m getting out of here before it blows the place up or something.’ Poppy said as she threw her jacket on and left.

When she got outside, she took a big deep breath. Her hands were shaking with nerves. She wasn’t entirely sure why. But she had a rough idea that it was because she was stepping into dangerous territory.

That evening when she got home, the car dropped her off again, she went inside and was attacked by Loki. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her like a doll.

‘What the hell do you think you were doing? I told you, you were NOT going back there. You keep disobeying me!’ He yelled at her.

‘Stop shaking me. You’ll shake the memories out of my brain.’ She snapped at him.

He stopped and just kept his iron grip on her upper arms.

‘What is your problem?’ She snarled up at him.

‘ _My_  problem? Is that a  _stupid mortal_  keeps putting herself at risk and doesn’t do as she’s told!’ Loki shouted back at her.

‘Fine. If you think I’m a stupid mortal then you won’t care about what I saw today.’ Poppy shrugged and ducked under his arm as he loosened his hold on her.

She walked through to the living room and dumped her bag and jacket down before collapsing onto the sofa.

‘What? What did you see today?’ Loki asked as he followed her through, glaring at her.

‘No. Nothing that a god would care about from a  _stupid mortal_.’ Poppy said sarcastically as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her as he lunged, straddling over her and gripping her cheeks roughly with his fingers. They dug into her skin, making her whimper from the pain. But she kept her stare hard at Loki.

‘Do not play games with me, girl.’ He warned.

‘So you’re actually speaking, touching and threatening me again. That’s something compared to lately.’ She said quietly, just, while his grip was still tight on her.

His nose scrunched up at her answer. But he released her cheeks from his grip and was about to say something else but she got in there first.

‘I saw the tesseract.’ She blurted out, rubbing her sore cheeks.

Loki’s eyes widened and his features changed instantly.

‘You… what?’ He asked, surprised.

He wasn’t sure if he was more surprised that she actually saw it, or the fact she knew about it.

‘Yeah. The blue square thing? I saw it. I know where it is… That’s what you are using me for, isn’t it?’ Poppy asked, knowingly.

‘What do you know of the tesseract?’ Loki asked, still straddling over her.

He pressed his hands to the back of the sofa at either side of her head. Glaring into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

‘I know that you used it to escape from SHIELD. That you made a deal with the Chitauri, they would get it in return for their help taking over earth. But that failed, in New York. You got away, then tried to take over Stuttgart on your own. But that was a disaster too and the tesseract was taken from you by SHIELD. Now you want it back, either to take over the world, or more _attempt_  to again, or to give it to the Chitauri. My guess is the latter.’ Poppy said smugly as she crossed her arms over her chest and grinned up at Loki’s shocked expression.

It wasn’t often he was left speechless.

‘Am I right, or am I right?’

‘I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a smart one. _Far_  too smart for a mortal.’ He hummed and gripped her chin, this time gentler.

‘Is the Chitauri after you?’ She asked again.

‘Yes. They want the tesseract. If I don’t give it to them… Then it will no doubt be my life.’ Loki admitted to her, distracted as he looked at her pink lips, brushing his thumb over them, thinking back to when he forced his cock between them.

He slid his thumb between her lips and to his surprise, she suckled against it as she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

‘You really know where it is?’ Loki asked again, trying not to get distracted.

‘Yes.’ Poppy nodded when he slipped his thumb out from her mouth. ‘Use your mind thing and you will see what I saw today.’ She offered and tilted her head up more to him.

‘Why are you being so compliant?’ Loki asked, curious.

‘Originally it was to get rid of you. But I have to admit. If SHIELD abused you… I don’t like bullies. I want to hear _your_  side. Please.’ Poppy said softly.

Loki couldn’t pick up any lies from her, he knew she was truthful.

‘They wouldn’t believe me. When I fell to earth. They thought I was a threat. I can see why, with what I did to my brother. I sent the destroyer after him, but I was never aiming to hurt any mortals. But SHIELD thought I had another plan. So they beat me, stripped me of my powers. It took months before I was able to escape. Due to a simple error on their part, someone forgot to lock my cell after beating me. I was able to get out. I came across the tesseract, used it to gain my power back and escape. I was then captured by Thanos while I was traveling though the tesseract, trying to get home. We made a deal. But that plan was foiled in New York. I tried again, alone. In Stuttgart. A moment of weakness seeing Thor allowed me to lose the tesseract. But I was able to get away, just. Now the Chitauri and Thanos are after me for the tesseract, or my life. So I found you. And here we are now.’

Poppy was surprised that Loki had actually opened up to her like that. But she was glad he did.

‘Loki… I…’ Poppy didn’t even know what to say. She felt sorry for him, truly. No one deserved to be beaten like he was. By SHIELD  _and_  the Chitauri. It was no wonder he was trying to get it back, to literally save his life.

She still didn’t excuse him for what he did to her in the first place. But she was going to help him if she could.

‘I still hate you. But I want to help you.’ She said after a moment’s silence.

‘Why?’ Loki asked, curiously.

‘Because, as much as I hate you. I still don’t want you to  _die_.’ Poppy shrugged.

‘Is that the only reason?’ Loki purred and slid his hand down her side.

‘Yes.’ She said through gritted teeth. ‘Why did you stop coming here, this last week?’ She asked, wanting to know.

Loki sighed and moved back, off of her and he stood up.

‘Loki. Tell me. Please.’ She pleaded.

‘I… It’s been so long for me, without companionship. Then I saw you and wanted you. Badly. I was willing to do anything and everything to have you. Because let’s face it, you wouldn’t have accepted me without force. Then you hated me, truly. The pain I saw in your eyes that day. I knew it would be better to just, let you be.’ He said through gritted teeth, hating the fact he was opening up to her.

Poppy stood up and walked over to stand by him.

‘You know. You could have just, taken me on a date or something. You wouldn’t know I would turn you down unless you tried.’ She shrugged.

‘Yeah, sure. Because a mortal would go on a date with a god who just killed many people.’ Loki said as he turned to face her.

‘Fair enough… Loki, this is… I do hate you, for what you did to me. But I do want to help you. Truly. They messed you up real bad, didn’t they? I… I saw you the other day. You were completely in a trance, like you were somewhere else. Then you came back and I could see the pain and fear in your eyes. You were so harsh with me after that. It’s because they visit you, don’t they? The Chitauri? That’s why you are so angry most of the time. They’re still trying to control you?’

‘You’re even smarter than I thought.’ Loki sighed. But he nodded. ‘They do. They check up on me, to make sure I am doing my best to get the tesseract back. I don’t have long left and I am tired of hiding. My energy can only take so much, from shielding me from Thanos AND the Chitauri’s gaze.’

‘So why were you not wanting me to go back to work today? Your only chance?’ Poppy asked, that was the only thing she was confused at.

‘Because, dear Poppy. Seeing you injured yesterday, that hurt me. Something I haven’t felt in a long, long, time. I fear I have become too smitten with you. A mere mortal. It  _disgusts_  me.’ He hissed as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

‘Really? That’s your way of trying to tell a girl you’re into her? Jesus, Loki. You need a lot of practice.’ Poppy shook her head and walked away to the kitchen.

‘I am not _into_  you. I just, cared for you a bit more than I wanted to. Briefly. But that is past now.’ Loki said in a firm tone again. But Poppy knew now, she knew it was an act.

‘Well, are you going to look into my mind or not? I want to get this part over with.’ Poppy sighed.

‘No. I believe you. Show me on the map where you saw it.’ Loki motioned to the map he had drawn out of the HQ from looking into her memory.

Poppy nodded and went over to said map. She circled it with a red pen.

‘That’s where I saw it… So, what’s the plan now?’ She looked up at Loki.

Loki sighed as his eyes raked over the map.

‘I need to alert my army.’

‘You have an army?’ Poppy asked, amazed at the thought.

‘A small army, yes.’ Loki rolled up the map and was preparing to leave.

Poppy rushed after him and put on her jacket. She turned around and knocked into his firm chest.

‘Where are you going?’ He asked as he looked down at her.

‘Going with  _you_.’ She said as if it was obvious.

‘No, you are staying here. You’ve done more than enough.’ Loki said as he pushed her so she fell down backwards onto the sofa.

‘Yeah but it’s thanks to  _me_ that you have all this information. And who’s in your army anyway?’

‘SHIELD have a lot of enemies. It’s just finding the right people.’ Loki grinned.

He was preparing to disappear, but Poppy launched herself forwards and wrapped her arms around him. So she was teleported along with him.

When they landed at their destination, Poppy nearly collapsed. But Loki swiftly wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

‘Stupid girl.’ He hissed at her.

‘Charming.’ Poppy hissed back at him as she got her bearings.

They were in an old abandoned underground warehouse type of place. There was a bit of hustle and bustle between a bunch of men.

‘This is your army?’ She asked as she looked at them all, looming over computers and writing out plans.

‘Yes. They all used to work for SHIELD. They’re going to help me get the tesseract back.’ Loki said as he walked over to the large table in the middle.

‘How? It’s like a fortress.’

‘That’s where you come into it.’ Loki said simply, as if it was obvious.

‘You want me to go back there? Seriously?’ Poppy groaned.

‘You were the one who did so, even after I told you not to. So it’s your fault you’re in this again.’ Loki huffed.

‘What is the plan then?’ Poppy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘Why are you helping me now? You put up such a fight, now you are wanting to help, willingly.’ Loki asked, an eyebrow up at her as he waited for her answer.

‘I… Don’t know. I guess, I don’t like bullies. Even though you are one. It’s not right what they did to you. SHIELD and the Chitauri things. As I said before. Whilst I hate you, I don’t want you to just… Die. I don’t hate people  _that_  much. So I’ll help you get that damn cube and then I can have my life back.’ Poppy said, but she wasn’t so sure if it was going to be that easy.

Though she sure hoped it was going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Wait, what?’ Poppy asked, not quite believing what she just heard.

‘You heard me correct.’ Loki growled, looking at her across the table intently.

‘You want me to just, carry on working there? Then what? For how long?’ Poppy squeaked, her voice going a little high pitched with every question.

‘For as long as it takes to gain their trust. Or even _one_  of them. We need you to become an important part of the team. Or the plan won’t work.’ Loki stood up and walked around to stand behind her.

He placed his hands onto her shoulders, making her jump slightly. No matter how strong she tried to act around him, he was still intimidating and terrifying to her. He was a god after all.

Shivers ran down her spine when she felt his breath against her ear as he spoke. ‘You did say you were willing to help me now, dear little Poppy. Are you going back on your word?’ He whispered.

‘No… I said I would help you. So I  _will_. I just, didn’t think it would take that long.’ She mumbled and tried to ignore the way his hands were very slightly massaging her shoulders.

‘It will take as long as it takes.’ He said and finally moved away from her, much to her relief.

When he was in her space, it was like he invaded her mind. She couldn’t think clearly. It was so frustrating. Even after everything he did to her, she was still effected by him. It was definitely the silver tongue god he was known for, able to talk his way into anything. She still wasn’t sure why he didn’t just seduce her in the first place instead of just taking her.

But she was going to be damned if she was going to allow him to have her again. Not after what he did to her. No way.

She thought.

Loki took her back home after they figured out the plan. Not that he told her much of it anyway. As he had sent her away to get coffee for everyone when they went over the important parts. All he did tell her, was that she was to act as normal. That’s what shocked her so much, she didn’t think helping him would take up so much time. She just wanted her life to go back to normal, as quickly as possible. But that was looking further and further away with each day that passed.

So the following day, back to the HQ she went. And the next day, and the next…

Then one night, Loki entered her flat to find her baking brownies.

‘Oh, you shouldn’t have, darling.’ Loki teased as he went to grab one.

But she shrieked at him and hit his hand with her oven glove.

‘NO! Not for you. They’re for everyone at work tomorrow.’ She hissed at him as she turned to face him.

He was glaring down at her, so she just glared back. Even though that look in his eyes were a bit scary, she didn’t let it show.

‘Why are you making brownies for those mewling quims?’ Loki sneered.

‘Because a certain pain in the ass wants me to get close to those  _mewling quims_. So I am baking brownies.’ Poppy said cheekily in response.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her as he looked down at her. She folded her arms over her chest as she looked back at him, determined not to give in.

‘Well, this pain in the ass can give  _you_  pain in  _your_  ass if you don’t behave yourself.’ He said in warning, but Poppy didn’t back down.

She was pissed off.

She hadn’t seen him since the day he took her back from his hideout place. He had just left her in her flat. While she didn’t mind the fact he wasn’t around to bug her, it did bug her when he just turned up again and felt like he could just waltz in like everything was normal.

Because everything was _far_  from normal for poor Poppy.

‘Don’t you even dare. Or I will not help you.’ Poppy snapped at him, pointing her wooden spoon at him.

But he looked at it with amusement and plucked it easily from her hand. He turned it over in his own hand and grinned wickedly at her.

‘Yes, this would work perfectly.’ He said as he smacked it against the palm of his hand, making Poppy jump.

She cursed herself for jumping. As Loki’s grin grew even larger when he saw her do that. He knew that she was still scared of him. Part of him felt it thrilling to know that she was so scared. Yet another part of him, felt a little bit guilty.

He didn’t  _want_  that part of him to feel guilty. But it did. It was like he was at war with himself constantly. One side of him taking over at times, then the other. It was infuriating for him.

‘Please, don’t.’ Poppy squeaked out, seeing the danger in his eyes.

Her small voice broke through to him. The genuine desperation for him not to spank her or hurt her could be heard in her voice.

Poppy thought she was seeing things, but she was sure she saw a flicker in his eyes and they went softer as he reached around her and put the spoon down on the counter.

She let out a relieved whoosh of air, Loki chuckled as he leaned in closer to her. Not wanting her to think he backed down so easily, so he didn’t look weak. Though they both knew he was far from weak.

‘Since you asked so nicely. I will be nice,  _this time_.’ He whispered and took a step backwards from her, to her relief.

‘So you really think that brownies will gain you friendship?’ Loki asked curiously as he looked at the baking tray, changing the subject.

‘It’s worth a try.’ Poppy shrugged and hesitantly turned her back on Loki so she could cut them into squares and put them in a container to take tomorrow.

‘Do you have any other plans to get in their good books?’ Loki asked as he watched her work, never taking his eyes off of her.

‘Not yet. I was hoping you might have some ideas. But then you went AWOL on me. Where do you go, anyway?’ Poppy asked, a moment of bravery that came back to her.

‘Nowhere that concerns you.’ He dismissed her question, waving his hand in the process. ‘They are having a party next week. Make sure you get invited along to that.’ He said firmly as he strolled out of the kitchen.

‘A party? What? How do you know?’ Poppy asked as she rushed after him into the living room, where he made himself comfortable on her sofa, looking through a takeaway menu.

‘I have my ways. Just do as you’re told.’ He growled as he picked up Poppy’s mobile and started dialling the number of the takeaway.

‘Ugh, great. A god is just using my money for takeaway. GREAT.’ Poppy sighed and flapped her hands down by her sides as she gave up and left him to it.

She was not long finished cleaning the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She knew that would be the food that Loki ordered, so she left him to get it. Or that had been her plan…

‘Be a doll and get that for me.’ Loki called through to her from the living room.

‘Fuck sake.’ Poppy hissed.

On her way through to the door, she stopped in the living room as Loki looked at her.

‘Yes, your highness.’ She said mockingly as she bowed in an over dramatic way. 

She knew she was essentially poking the bear, but she was so pissed off with him still. Who the hell did he think he was? It was  _her_  home after all. He just thought he could walk in and rule the place.

Loki only gave her a _look,_  with his eyebrow up, at her dramatics.

When Poppy took the food, she realised there was enough to feed an army. And the delivery guy was waiting for money. She cursed under her breath as she grabbed her purse and paid for Loki’s food. Slamming the door behind her with her foot, she stormed into the living room and dropped the bag of food on Loki’s lap.

He glared up at her but she didn’t give him a chance to say anything as she retreated to the kitchen again.

But she heard his footsteps follow her through, and before she knew what was happening she was pinned against the wall, with Loki’s face just inches from her own. She could feel his breath against her lips, he was  _that_  close. Her heart was racing, she had stepped over the line. She was sure of it. But Loki and his apparent mood swings did not help at all. One minute he was fine taking her mocking, just as good as he gave to her, then the next he was angry and pissed off with her.

Or, to her surprise, he was kind and gentle with her. She never knew where she stood with him. That was actually the scariest thing about him, she thought.

‘You’re in a mood tonight, little Poppy.’

‘You would be too, if a god decided to eat you out of house and home.’ Poppy grumbled, but her voice did falter very slightly as Loki’s hand slid up the wall at her side and then wrapped around her throat, making her eyes widen.

‘You know, you are rather beautiful with a look of fear in your eyes.’ He hummed more to himself as his thumb rubbed up and down the side of her throat.

She gulped and tilted her head back slightly more, trying to show submission, in hopes he wouldn’t hurt her. Or worse, kill her. Even though she was  _usually_ sure he wouldn’t, when he was in this kind of mood, she wasn’t 100% sure.

‘You should really stop complaining though. I got enough food for you, too. But you would have known that if you weren’t in such a huff.’ He said, looking down at her neck as her eyes flew up to his face.

‘Really?’ She squeaked, still scared with where his hand was.

‘I am not lying, girl. Now, are you going to brighten up and come join me? Or continue to sulk in this kitchen, alone?’ He growled.

‘I’ll join you…’

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised and looked at her lips, then to her eyes. He was so tempted… But he didn’t.

He released her neck and Poppy took in deep breaths. Not that he had blocked off her breathing, but it was just having a hand around her throat that scared her. She knew he could kill her in an instant if he decided to.

She hesitantly joined Loki in the living room to eat. She was delighted to find he had ordered some of her favourites. He made some small talk with her as they ate. Asking questions about the HQ. Then he asked about her past, her family. She was a little unsure about telling him more on her family, but she knew he probably knew already anyway.

‘What about your parents?’ Loki asked.

‘Oh… I was adopted when I was a baby. They passed away 5 years ago in a car accident. I have no idea who my biological parents are.’ Poppy said honestly.

Loki had his fork halfway to his mouth when she answered, and he stopped mid-air, looking at her.

‘You’re adopted?’ He asked.

‘Yeah. You know, when the biological parents don’t’

‘No, I know what it means. I am just, surprised is all.’ Loki interrupted her.

‘Oh. It’s no big deal really. My adopted parents, are my parents. They loved me, took care of me. That’s what matters really. Not blood.’ Poppy shrugged and continued to eat.

Loki looked at the Midgardian girl with wonder. He didn’t understand why it didn’t seem to bother her that she was adopted. But he didn’t press on the matter, changing the subject to the HQ again.

  
Loki hadn’t stayed for long after they finished eating. So Poppy just watched a film then went to bed. The following morning she was so happy that her brownies were a hit. Stark, Thor and Natasha especially were over the moon with her baking.

‘You know, we are having a party next Saturday night. You should come.’ Natasha said as she put another brownie in her mouth.

‘That sounds good.’ Poppy smiled and nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Poppy came home from working at HQ on Friday, the day before the party. She found Loki sat on the floor in the living room, crossed leg.

‘Back again?’ She asked him as she threw her jacket down on the arm of the sofa.

But Loki said nothing. He wasn’t even moving.

She walked over to him and looked closer at him, his eyes were closed and his face was still. His entire body was, actually. Confused and unsure what the hell was going on, she reached out to touch his face.

But suddenly his hand shot up and he grabbed her wrist tightly. His eyes flew open, were red, and his face angry. Nostrils flaring. Yet there was also fear in his eyes at the same time.

He quickly pulled her to the ground and straddled over her, one hand tightening around her neck and the other pinning her arm down to the floor in an instant. She let out a screech of fear and tried to grab his hand away from her neck with her free hand, but he was too strong.

His grip around her throat was tight and she struggled to breathe.

‘Loki!’ She gasped as she started to lose air to her lungs.

But Loki suddenly snapped out of his trance-like state. His eyes went back to normal and as soon as he realised what he was doing, he let go of her entirely and scrambled backwards from her, his face concerned and scared.

Poppy gasped and clutched at her neck. She could feel the pain from the pressure of his hand, knowing there would be bruising there for sure. Her lungs worked over time to get the oxygen back to her brain as she gulped the air down.

‘Poppy…’ Loki said softly as he stood and warily walked towards her.

Poppy stayed where she was, lying on the floor and looking up at him fearfully. She felt too scared to even move.

‘Wh… What happened?’ She managed to stutter out.

‘I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I need to get away from you. I should never have did this.’ He hissed more to himself than anything as he was about to leave.

But Poppy managed to scramble up, coughing slightly as she grabbed his leg, wrapping her arms around it.

‘Wait… Speak to me. Please.’ She begged, looking up at him. Half fearful yet half concerned for him.

Loki stopped and looked down at her. She managed to get up to her feet and stood on front of him. She paused for a moment, but when he said nothing, she continued.

‘I never know where I stand with you! One minute, you’re threatening, raping me and hurting me. The next, you’re just a total ass. Then you are all sweet and kind, protecting me. Then you want me to help you, the next you don’t. Then you do again! I just can’t fucking cope with this. Now you are trying to kill me! What the fuck is going on?’ Poppy shouted at him, her arms flailing as she spoke.

She was so angry and it had all been pent up, so she was rather eager to get it all out in the open. But she wasn’t sure what the response was going to be.

Loki was startled and surprised at her outburst. Part of him felt angry at the way she was shouting at him, but the anger soon disappeared and he realised she was right… But he wasn’t quite going to admit that.

‘Never, ever, go near me when I am in a trance like that.’ He said firmly to her.

‘Why? What was _that_ , exactly?’ Poppy crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for his answer.

‘I was summoned by Thanos. He wanted to know how much longer he had to wait for the tesseract.’ Loki mumbled, not happy with the situation and having to tell Poppy about it too.

‘So… He goes into your mind? Or what?’

‘I can transfer my thoughts and energy to where I need to be. My body is there, can feel pain or touch. When I break the link to come back to myself, here, it takes my mind a little minute to catch up… I _am_  sorry for hurting you.’ Loki said the last part softly as he stepped closer to Poppy and put his hand up.

Poppy flinched slightly, but didn’t move. Her body tensed up as Loki reached up and trailed the tips of his fingers down her neck, he could already tell it was going to bruise. He felt guilty for causing her that much pain.

‘It’s ok…’ Poppy said quietly, still frozen to the spot and not moving as his fingers trailed across her skin. ‘What did Thanos say?’ She asked, wanting to change the subject.

Loki dropped his hand down from her with a sigh.

‘He gave me a month. No longer, or else he will send the Chitauri for me.’ Loki looked down, but Poppy could see the slight glint of fear in his eyes.

‘A month? Well, that’s a long time. Isn’t it?’ Poppy tried to say cheerily.

‘Not really. It’s going to be difficult getting everyone to trust you within a month, then carry out our plan.’ Loki grumbled.

‘ _What is_  the rest of the plan?’ Poppy asked.

‘You will know in due course.’ Loki said simply as he went to go sit down on the sofa.

Poppy rolled her eyes but didn’t ask anymore, she knew it would be like trying to get blood from a stone with the way he was being.

She could tell he was a bit shaken up and worried. So she plonked down on the sofa next to him and picked up the remote. He eyed her suspiciously but said nothing as she flicked through the channels on the TV until she came across a film that was just starting.

The two sat in complete silence as they watched the film. But to their surprise, it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was a comfortable one. Which is something that Poppy never thought could happen. Loki too.

But then the criticism from Loki started once the film ended. He secretly enjoyed it, but still ripped it apart. Poppy just rolled her eyes at him, not arguing with him. She saw how engrossed he had been, so she knew he was just being an ass.

Once he had finished complaining about the film, he decided to leave. Poppy got up and walked to the door to see him out.

‘Why aren’t you just disappearing like you normally do?’ She asked him, confused.

‘Because when I go into the trance like state that I did, it takes a lot out of me. So I am saving up my energy again.’ Loki explained.

‘Oh, ok.’

Loki was about to leave, but he stopped and turned around to face her.

‘I am truly sorry, for hurting you like that... And scaring you.’ He said honestly.

‘It’s ok. I shouldn’t have went near you… I’m going to do my best to get in with them at HQ. I really will.’ Poppy said with a soft smile, making Loki smile too.

‘I know… Thank you.’ Loki reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand.

They both froze for a moment and just looked into each other’s eyes. But Loki then coughed and took his hand away. ‘Right. You better be prepared tomorrow for that party.’ He said as he turned and left.

‘I will.’ Poppy called after him as she rolled her eyes for the millionth time that evening.

  
Poppy was getting ready for the party at HQ. She was really nervous, she hated parties as it was. But knowing she was only there to try and deceive them all, it made her feel even worse.

She finished off straightening her hair, put in her earrings and took one last look in the mirror. It wasn’t often she wore a dress either, but she knew she couldn’t turn up to the party wearing jeans and a top. No matter how comfy they were.

‘You look delectable.’ A deep voice purred from behind her, making her jump slightly.

Loki stepped into view of the mirror, she saw him grin wickedly at her.

‘Do you have to keep creeping up on me like that? Can’t you use the damn door all the time?!’ She said as she grabbed her handbag from the bed, trying to avoid Loki’s gaze as her cheeks burned red.

‘Where would the fun be in doing that?’ He chuckled.

‘It would save me from getting a heart attack.’ Poppy grumbled.

She attempted to leave her bedroom, but Loki suddenly appeared on front of her. Right in her personal space as he gazed down at her. She nearly walked right into his chest, but managed to stop, just.

‘Mmm… I am having second thoughts as to whether I will allow you to go to this party.’ He said as he trailed the tips of his fingers up her left arm, leaving goosebumps on the way. ‘It would be much more fun to keep you here _, all to myself_.’ His voice lowered and he leaned down closer to her.

‘I do think that dress would look _much_  better on the floor.’ He whispered seductively, making her entire body shudder as his breath was hot against her ear.

Even if he was affecting her, she didn’t want him to win. Not after what he did to her before. So she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and managed to push at his chest, gaining a little distance from him.

‘I am doing this for you. Not because I  _want_  to go to a party.’ She said firmly, trying to remain strong as she looked directly back into his eyes, which were sparkling with mischief.

‘That is true… And _such_  a shame.’ Loki winked at her.

She did blush, again, but managed to push past him before he saw. ‘I’ll be going now.’ She said quietly as she darted for her jacket that was hanging up at the door.

‘Don’t get too drunk!’ Loki called after her, but the only response he got was the door closing behind her as she left.


	12. Chapter 12

But Poppy doesn’t listen to Loki…  _Of course_  she got drunk. It was a party after all, who wouldn’t let loose and have fun?

Loki was  _not_  amused.

He was waiting in her living room for her to return. She came bustling through the front door, falling over in the process and laughing like a maniac. When she climbed back up to her feet to lock the door, she slammed it a bit too hard.

‘Shhhhhhh.’ She said to the door.

But then she thought, why am I telling the  _door_  to be quiet?

Shrugging to herself she stumbled to the kitchen. It took her a moment to find the light switch. When she did, she let out a cheer and went to the fridge.

Loki was watching her from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. Even though he wasn’t overly amused with her getting so drunk, he did find her funny to watch. As the fridge door was open, all he could see of her was her bottom as she bent over, looking for something to eat. She was singing a song and wiggling her body as she did so.

‘What a delightful view.’ He growled deeply, smirking.

Poppy let out a screech as she jumped upwards, dropping the cheese she was holding to the floor in the process.

‘Fucking sake, Loki! I didn’t know you were here!’ She shouted at him and bent over to get the cheese.

But she did it too quickly, and with the alcohol seriously compromising her ability to function properly with good balance, she started to topple forwards. Loki stepped forwards and grabbed her in time before she went head first to the floor.

He helped her up to her feet as she laughed hysterically.

‘What is so funny?’ He asked as he pulled the chair out at the table and eased her slowly down into it.

She continued laughing, tears were streaming down her face because she was laughing so much. Loki picked up the cheese and put it on the table on front of her after he unwrapped it for her. He eyed her with an unamused look on his face as he went to the sink and poured her a large glass of water.

‘I won’t ask again, dear Poppy. What is so funny?’ He asked again, his tone low and dangerous sounding. But Poppy didn’t give a shit at that point.

She continued laughing. Hitting her hand on the table as her other hand clutched her stomach. Loki rolled his eyes and grumbled in annoyance.

Once Poppy calmed down from her laughing, he slid the water towards her.

‘Drink.’ He said simply.

‘Why are you such a bossy boobs… I mean, boots! HAH! Boobs.’ She snickered and went into a short fit of laughing again.

Loki ran a hand down his face in exasperation at the drunk girl on front of him.

Poppy took the glass of water and started to drink, much to Loki’s relief. Then he watched as she ate the cheese. He poured her another glass of water and made her drink that too.

‘Tell me, Poppy. What was so amusing to you?’ He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back slightly in his chair, eyeing her up carefully.

‘I… I have no idea!’ Poppy frowned, but then her face lit up and she just shrugged.

‘Odin, give me strength.’ Loki muttered as he looked upwards and shook his head.

Poppy was too engrossed in eating cheese to notice him watching her like a hawk.

‘How was the party?’ He asked once she was finished munching like a mouse.

‘It was soooo much fun. You shoulda been there. Heck of a party.’ Poppy said as she stood up and, on wobbly legs, made her way to her bedroom.

‘Did you get close to anyone?’ Loki asked, following along behind her quickly.

Poppy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to be faced with Loki’s leather and metal clad chest. She was completely distracted as she looked up at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he looked down. He was even  _more_  surprised when she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms up around his neck and pressing her body into him. His arms wrapped around her body automatically, holding her against him.

‘I only want to get close to _you_.’ Poppy slurred.

Loki smirked and he leaned down a little, so his lips were barely touching hers.

‘Well, you know you don’t have to get drunk for that to happen, dear little Poppy. All you need to do is ask,  _nicely._ ’ He grinned as his warm breath danced across her lips.

‘Would you join me in bed?’ Poppy asked, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

‘Hmm… You’re going to have to beg better than that.’ Loki teased, brushing his nose against hers.

  
When Poppy woke up, her head was pounding. She felt like her body had been hit by a bus.

‘Aw, fuck.’ She groaned and sat up on the bed.

But that’s when she realised she wasn’t alone. The being next to her rolled over and grinned wickedly at her. ‘Good morning.’ He purred.

‘Ohhh hell no.’ Poppy groaned and put her face in her hands.

‘That is not what you were saying last night.’ Loki chuckled and trailed the tips of his fingers along her arm.

‘We… We had sex? Did I want… It?’ Poppy cringed as she asked, but last night was hazy. She couldn’t really remember much after she left the party.

‘You were the one that pounced on me. Quite literally.’ Loki sat up too, so he was next to her.

Flashes came back to her of the previous night. She remembered pouncing on him, then he pressed her against the wall as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Their teeth clashed together hungrily as they fought for dominance.

Their bodies were sweaty as Loki had removed their clothes with a flick of his wrist. Then he had been inside of her so quickly, she had no idea how, but Loki easily coaxed an orgasm from her body as he roughly fucked her against the wall. Then he followed along after her, spilling deep inside of her.

Poppy groaned and ran her hand along her neck, she could feel slight pain there. Then she remembered that Loki had bit her, rather hard. But she had offered up her neck to him willingly, throwing her head backwards in submission. Which Loki had enjoyed  _very_ much.

‘Oh god.’ Poppy slid down the bed again and hid under the blankets.

She couldn’t believe she threw herself at Loki like that. She found him attractive, sure. But she wasn’t wanting to let him get her like that again. Not after what he did in the beginning.

‘Now  _that_  is more like what you were screaming last night.’ Loki chuckled darkly as he peeled the covers back to look at her.

‘How… How many times?’ Poppy asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to really know or not.

‘Three times. You came five times though.’ Loki said cockily, very pleased with himself.

‘Jesus.’ Poppy wanted to slap the smug look of his damn face. But instead, she got out of bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her.

Loki stalked her like prey to the kitchen. Where she poured a large glass of water for herself, hoping it would help with the headache.

‘You were very drunk last night, it was rather amusing.’

‘I don’t remember much after I left the party. But I did get pretty close with Natasha, surprisingly.’ Poppy sighed and turned to face Loki, leaning back against the sink for support as her body felt weak.

‘Black widow? Now  _that is_ interesting.’ Loki narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at Poppy in thought.

‘Yeah. I beat Tony at shots, she was rooting for me. Then afterwards, we spoke a while. I opened up to her about my ex. She told me about hers too. That seemed to help us bond.’ Poppy frowned as she tried to remember anything else that happened, while trying to keep her eyes away from Loki’s nude body.

‘Your ex?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah. Turns out we both had pathetic excuses for a boyfriend.’ Poppy rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

‘Would you like me to help ease that pain?’ Loki offered, motioning to her head.

‘You can do that?’

‘I can take the worst of it away, yes.’ Loki nodded, stepping closer to her. But Poppy was dubious. ‘Trust me.’ Loki said, noticing her internal battle with her mind.

‘That’s the problem. I still don’t know whether I  _should_  be trusting you or not.’ She sighed and slumped her arms down by her sides, allowing him to do whatever he wanted.

Loki said nothing as he stepped closer and put his palm to her forehead.

She could feel something cool as it seeped through her skin and into her body. To her surprise, it worked. The pain soon eased away to nothing.

‘There.’ Loki smirked.

‘Th… Thank you.’ Poppy said, slightly stunned that it actually worked.

‘Now. You are close to Natasha, this needs to remain. What else about your past can you share with her? Did you tell her you are adopted?’ Loki started to pace on front of her as he spoke, he was getting edgy. But Poppy couldn’t blame him really, it was his life on the line after all.

But the fact he still wasn’t giving a damn about being totally naked, was making Poppy get agitated. 

‘No, I don’t think I have mentioned that yet. But I was thinking, perhaps if I find a clue. Something that might lead to information about you. I don’t know, something small. Maybe we set up a place where you could have been hiding out, so it makes me look good?’ Poppy suggested, keeping her eyes locked on his face.

Loki stopped pacing and turned to face her, his face lighting up.

‘That… Is an excellent idea.’


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy grew closer to Natasha over the following two weeks. They both felt comfortable with one another instantly, it was like they had been friends for years.

Poppy almost felt bad about the fact she was betraying her,  _almost_.

‘Loki is a nasty piece of work. He only cares about himself. When we found him here on earth, we knew he was only here to cause pain and destruction. I don’t care what anyone else says, even Thor. There is no way he just  _fell_ here.’ Natasha said to Poppy one afternoon as they were looking through some CCTV, as there was word about a sighting of him.

‘Yeah, he does sound evil to the core.’ Poppy mumbled, though she didn’t mean it, she had to keep up her act.

Poppy spotted Loki walking along the street on the CCTV, just like they planned.

‘There he is!’ Poppy said as she paused it and zoomed in on his face.

‘Yep. That’s definitely him. But where is he going?’ Natasha hissed as she looked at the screen.

‘We should go there and have a look around.’ Poppy suggested, Natasha nodded in agreement.

So the two of them went down town to do some detective work. Poppy acted slow to start with, not noticing anything. But then she so happened to  _stumble_  across a torn bit of paper, with part of an address on it.

‘Found something?’ Natasha asked as she noticed Poppy pick something up.

‘It’s part of an address. I think it’s for the abandoned warehouse that’s on Moorland road.’ Poppy said as she passed it to Natasha.

‘Good work. I think so as well. Let’s go check it out, I’ll call for some backup. To be on the safe side.’ Natasha took her phone out and called back to HQ.

When Poppy and Natasha arrived at the warehouse, it was abandoned. But inside it looked like there had been people there, but not long left. There was a large table in the middle with a huge piece of paper, plans scribbled all over it.

‘This is Loki’s writing.’ Thor said as he looked at said paper.

‘Really?’ Steve asked.

‘Yes. I’d know his writing anywhere.’ Thor nodded.

The plans were fake, but only Poppy knew that. It was claiming that Loki and his army were going to break into the HQ lab and take the tesseract. It had details of times, dates and also a map of the HQ. But with some bits slightly off or wrong.

‘This plan is for tonight.’ Natasha frowned as she looked it over.

‘We need to get everything on lockdown.’ Steve rushed away out of the warehouse.

Everyone went into a bit of a blind panic as they were rushed back to the HQ. Poppy was sent straight home, so she would be out of danger. If only they knew that the real  _danger_  was waiting in her living room for her to return.

He was sitting on her sofa with his feet resting on the coffee table on front of him.

‘Do you mind getting your boots off my table?’ Poppy folded her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at Loki.

‘I do mind actually.’ Loki said cheekily as he shrugged. ‘How did the plan go? Are they running around like ants, expecting an attack?’ Loki grinned, his eyes bright and excited at the thought.

‘Yep. They’re all going a bit crazy getting prepared. They sent me home early too, for safety.’ Poppy sighed, moving to sit down next to Loki. She couldn’t be bothered trying to get him to remove his boots again, knowing it was a waste of her breath.

‘Excellent. It will now be time for the next stage of the plan.’ Loki stretched his arms out over the back of the sofa, trailing his fingers along the back of Poppy’s neck, making her hair stand up on end from his touch.

‘What _is_  the next stage?’ She asked, looking at him.

But she wasn’t overly hopeful about getting an answer from him. She had been kept in the dark for a lot of the plan until it was time to carry it out.

‘I don’t think you are going to like the next part…’

‘Why? What is it?’ Poppy asked, glaring at him. Already not liking the sound of it from what he said.

‘Well…’

  
The following day, The Avengers and everyone else working at SHIELD HQ were confused. They had all been ready and on alert for Loki’s attack, but nothing happened.

Natasha, however, was slightly worried as Poppy hadn’t come into work like she was supposed to.

‘She’s not missed a day’s work yet. It just seems, odd for her.’ Natasha said to Fury.

‘You don’t know her that well, maybe she’s sick.’ Fury shrugged.

‘No, something isn’t right. I’m going to go round and check on her.’ Natasha said determinedly.

‘Take Thor and Barton with you, for safety.’ Fury demanded and Natasha nodded.

The three Avengers turned up at Poppy’s home to find the front door had been kicked in. Natasha felt her stomach drop instantly as they rushed inside.

There was signs of a struggle, a  _major_  struggle. A lot of things were broken and there was a small amount of blood on the floor. Barton took a sample of it to check if it was Poppy’s or someone else’s.

Natasha felt sick to her stomach that her new friend had clearly been abducted and hurt. But then it got worse as she found a note on Poppy’s bed. It was the same handwriting from the plan they found in the abandoned warehouse. Loki’s handwriting.

_If you ever wish to see your colleague again, then you will do exactly as I say… I will be in touch soon with further instructions._

  
Loki wasn’t lying when he said that Poppy was going to hate the next part of the plan.

She HATED the next part. No, LOATHED it.

‘I’m going to kill you for this.’ She hissed angrily at Loki as he held a ball gag in his hand.

‘Oh my darling Poppy. This is only for show, don’t worry. I won’t _actually_  keep you locked up here, I am not _that_ sadistic.’ He purred and winked at her.

Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she nodded, reluctantly. She knew she didn’t really have much of a choice anyway now. She knew Loki would do what he wanted. He already had her tied up tightly to a chair, in some basement, god knows where, that was freezing cold and damp.

‘Good girl.’ Loki grinned and placed the ball gag into her mouth. He made sure it was secure around the back of her head, then patted her head like a dog. That earned him a hard glare.

Loki wondered what she would do or say if she saw the state he left her house in. But he had to make it believable for the Avengers to do anything… Mainly Natasha.

 _This better fucking work._ Poppy thought to herself as Loki set up a camera opposite her to record.


	14. Chapter 14

Fury and The Avengers were all shocked as they watched a clip that just came through by email.

They tried to trace it back to the origin, but it had completely vanished. They couldn’t understand it. But Natasha was more concerned with the content of said clip.

Poppy was tied to a chair, gagged too. She looked terrified as she tried to struggle out of her confinements.

Natasha became even more worried when Loki strolled into view and stood behind Poppy. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making her jump. Poppy was crying through the gag and trying to beg for her release.

‘Quiet, or I will cut off your tongue.’ Loki snarled at her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head backwards, causing her to whine.

That threat made Poppy stay quiet as Loki delivered his speech to The Avengers.

‘So if you ever wish to see your colleague here again, alive, then you will hand over the tesseract.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he glared at the camera.

He gave information of a time and place tomorrow night, where to meet with it. Then the clip cut out.

‘We have to save her!’ Natasha said as she turned to the rest of her team.

‘There is nothing we can do, Nat. We can’t give Loki the tesseract. Even if he had one of _us_ , it’s just not possible.’ Barton said sympathetically to her.

‘Bullshit. If it was me, you would be doing something.’ Natasha hissed at him.

‘I… I’m sorry, we can’t do anything.’

Natasha looked to Fury.

‘She’s one of the team. We can’t just leave her!’ She said to him.

‘Sorry, Natasha. Barton is right, if Loki got his hands on the tesseract the entire world would be in danger.’ Fury said nothing else as he left, not wanting to argue with Natasha.

Natasha looked to the rest of the team, looking for support. But no one gave her any.

‘Thor?’ She pleaded.

‘Fury is right. If my brother got hold of it, it would mean destruction for everyone. I don’t think he would harm your friend, not a woman.’

‘You don’t  _think_. That’s not good enough. He looked pretty damn convincing to me!’ She shrieked at the god of thunder.

Thor just gave her a look of pity.

‘Looks like I will have to take matter into my own hands.’ Natasha muttered quietly to herself.

  
‘Did you really have to pull my hair?’ Poppy grumbled when Loki untied her and took out the gag.

‘It had to be real. Besides, your whinging was annoying.’ Loki grinned cockily.

‘Asshole.’ Poppy muttered under her breath, but Loki heard.

‘Do you want to just stay here?’ He asked as he folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

‘No! It’s your fault I’m doing this in the first place. Don’t you  _dare_ leave me here!’ She hissed at him and grabbed his arm.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked as he narrowed his eyes at the mortal.

‘Making sure you can’t  _poof_  anywhere without me.’ Poppy said as if it was obvious what her intentions were.

‘We are where we need to be, dearest Poppy. Come.’ Loki chuckled and started walking towards a door.

Poppy followed him with confusion, but kept a hold of his arm,  _just in-case_.

Loki unlocked a door and they walked up a set of stairs. Poppy blinked as it was brighter when they reached the top. She realised she had been in the basement of a house. A rather nice house by the looks of things.

‘Bloody hell. What is this place?’ She asked in wonder as she followed Loki into a rather lush looking living room.

There was a large flat screen TV, massive comfortable sofa, fireplace that was burning bright and a huge bookcase in the corner. She could see through another door there was a large open plan kitchen.

‘This is where I have been staying. It’s safe, off the grid. No one else around for miles and miles… No one to hear you scream.’ Loki smirked at her as she looked around the room in wonder.

‘Ha. Ha.’ Poppy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him and then looked at the shelf of movies that was by the TV.

‘You will stay here with me until we hear from Natasha.’ Loki started to stroll out the door.

‘Natasha? Why are you so sure that she will go behind the others backs?’ Poppy asked as she followed Loki down the corridor and into a room.

It was a bedroom. There was a large four poster bed, trunk at the bottom, wardrobe opposite with a dressing table next to it. It had an en-suite too. It turned out that was the only bathroom in the house.

‘Because you women often stick together. I know you bonded well with her. Just wait and see, I am always right.’ Loki said as he started to strip off his clothing.

‘We will see…’ Poppy sighed. She hoped he was right. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could cope with not being in her own home, no matter how nice the house was.

‘Where am I sleeping?’ She asked as she watched Loki strip butt naked, so she averted her eyes while he climbed into bed.

‘This is the only bed. So, you shall have to join me.’ He said with a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

‘You are shitting me?’ Poppy’s eyes widened as she realised he was being truthful.

‘I am not,  _shitting you_ , little Pops.’ Loki rolled over, his back to her as he closed his eyes.

Poppy cursed him under her breath while she turned on her heels and left the bedroom. She quickly found he was being truthful, as there was no other door. Just the one to the living room and kitchen.

‘Great.’ She sighed.

Poppy went to the living room and got herself comfortable on the sofa. She put on a film and watched that, but she soon became cold as the fire died out rather suddenly. Part of her was sure that was Loki’s doing somehow.

Her shivering became quite bad, so she gave in and knew she was going to have to sleep next to the god of mischief. No matter how much she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to freeze to death either.

Loki smirked to himself when he heard the bedroom door open. He waited until she took off her jeans and bra, leaving her just in her t shirt and knickers. Then she climbed into bed next to him, but she stayed at the other side of the bed, as far from him as possible.

‘Glad you decided to join me.’ Loki drawled, making her jump slightly as she thought he was asleep.

‘It got cold… The fire decided to die suddenly.’ Poppy hissed quietly at him.

Loki didn’t respond. But he could feel the bed moving slightly from her shivering as she attempted to get warm.

‘If you come closer, you can get my body heat.’ His tone was deep, slightly seductive. But Poppy tried to ignore that.

‘I’m fine here.’ She said stubbornly. Even if a small part of her did want to scoot closer to him.

‘Stop being such a stubborn brat.’ Loki growled and reached out to slide an arm around her middle, pulling her easily into him.

‘Loki!’ She squeaked and tried to scramble away, but Loki’s grip was too tight and he simply held her against his body.

She gave up too easily, allowing him to hold her. Secretly she was happy, as heat radiated off his body. Part of her was surprised he said or did nothing when she put her freezing cold feet against his lower legs to warm them up.

‘Stop over thinking, Poppy. Just sleep.’ Loki grumbled after a moment’s silence.

Poppy sighed in irritation. She hated how he knew, he always knew.

But she did manage to drift off to sleep very quickly in his oddly comforting embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Poppy moaned as she felt pleasure course through her body. Her clit was throbbing as a wonderful tongue slid skilfully across it. Two long digits were buried deep inside of her, twisting and wiggling against that wonderfully pleasurable spot inside her.

‘Oh god.’ She cried out as the tongue swirled around her clit.

‘That I am.’ She heard a deep, sultry voice say from down between her legs as he stopped licking her momentarily to speak.

That’s when her eyes flew open, upper body moved up and she realised she definitely wasn’t dreaming.

‘Fuck!’ She cursed as she looked down and saw Loki’s mischievous eyes glinting up at her.

But the way his tongue and fingers were coaxing an orgasm from her, she soon lay back again and bit down hard on her lower lip. Giving in and enjoying the wake up call.

Loki moaned as he pushed her over the edge and then lapped up her arousal with so much enthusiasm that Poppy thought she was going to come again. And she did, just as hard. Loki’s fingers squelching and still moving inside of her helped greatly with that.

Loki loved how wet she was, how he could feel her gushing around him. She tasted divine too, he couldn’t get enough of her. When he was finally able to pull away, his chin was covered with her juices. He sucked his fingers clean and grinned wickedly at her as she lay panting, trying to recover.

‘Holy shit, Loki. That was… That was some way to wake up.’ She blushed and managed to look at him.

‘I thought you might enjoy that.’ He growled.

Poppy felt her stomach twist as his eyes took on a predatory look as he then, slowly, started to crawl up her body until he was over the top of her.

In one hand, he took both of her wrists and pinned them straight up above her head. She felt incredibly vulnerable and submissive as Loki held her there in place beneath him.

He leaned down and started to kiss across her neck. His free hand slid underneath her t shirt and he lightly dragged his nails up and down over her ribs. Every so often he moved his hand up far enough to touch her breasts, running a thumb across her hardened nipples.

‘Loki… Don’t.’ Poppy whined, trying to struggle a bit, but Loki could tell she was weak and wanted it as much as he did.

‘You do not sound very convincing, dear little Poppy.’ He purred over her skin as he continued to lick and suckle against her neck.

Poppy was glad that he was doing  _that_  to her neck for a change, instead of wrapping his hand around it threatening to strangle her.

‘Loki…’ Poppy tried again, but this time she sounded even less convincing, as it came out in a moan when she felt the tip of Loki’s cock brush against her centre. 

He teased her first, letting it slowly slide back and fore across her. Her body jerked slightly each time it brushed over her throbbing clit. He nibbled softly on her skin at the same time.

His fingers continued to toy with her nipples. Tugging softly on them. Poppy was moaning and wriggling beneath him in pleasure. But soon she was panting with need for him to stop his teasing and just fuck her.

‘Please, Loki. Just take me. Please.’ She whined.

‘Hmm, I do love to hear you beg.’ Loki purred and smirked against her neck as he rubbed the tip of his cock over her clit once more.

Then to her utter delight, he sank into her warmth with ease as her body welcomed him in.

Loki grunted as he stilled, balls deep inside of her. Her warmth, wetness and tightness was nearly too much for him. The way she was clamping around him, as if not wanting him to ever leave.

Poppy felt his grip on her wrists tighten as he started to move slowly. He dragged it out for as long as possible, slowly bringing them both to the peak of their pleasure. His free hand slid down between their bodies and he stroked across her clit in time with his hips moving.

She called out his name in pure ecstasy as she came. Loki followed after her rather quickly, emptying himself into her. Hearing her shout his name out loud like that was incredibly erotic for him.

‘Well, this is a delightful change of circumstances.’ Loki said breathlessly when he released her wrists, yet stayed buried inside her warmth.

‘Yes… That was a rather…  _Nice_ , wake up call. I have to admit.’ Poppy blushed.

  
The two got showered separately and then they got dressed. Poppy made them both breakfast and questioned Loki on what the next part of the plan was.

‘We wait for Natasha to contact us.’ He said determinedly.

‘What makes you think that she will do it?’ Poppy wasn’t so sure about whether Natasha would try and save her.

Sure they became good friends, but Poppy wasn’t overly confident that they became  _that_ good of friends.

‘Just wait and see.’ Loki said as he continued to eat.

  
Poppy couldn’t quite believe it when Natasha turned up to the meeting point that evening. Loki and Poppy were just watching on a surveillance camera, they weren’t actually going to turn up. Because Loki knew it would be a trap.

Loki had his arms folded and looked at Poppy with a big smug grin plastered on his face. She only rolled her eyes at him and punched him in the arm. ‘Asshole.’ She muttered and walked away.

Loki smirked as he turned back to the screen. He saw Natasha place a small note in a gap in the wall. Then she walked away. But he saw her join Captain America and Thor. Just as Loki suspected, they were going to attempt to catch him.

But at least Natasha looked to have more of a brain than the others.

So Loki sent one of his minions to collect the note a few hours later, when it was safe.

Loki then found Poppy to tell her what the note said.

‘I told you it would work.’ He said cockily.

‘Yeah yeah. Just tell me what the note says.’ Poppy grumbled when she put her book down.

‘She is going to meet us, alone, tomorrow at midnight. With the tesseract.’ Loki grinned.

‘Really? It’s going to be  _that_  easy?’ Poppy was still dubious.

‘You forget that you bonded well with Natasha. She will be wanting to save you, no matter what the cost.’ Loki sat down on the sofa next to Poppy.

‘But why? I don’t get it.’

‘She may be a cold blooded assassin. But she is still human. I know she had a younger sister, who would be about your age. She lost her years ago… I had a feeling that she would see you in a similar light, like a sister. I bet you anything that is why she is so protective of you.’

‘Well, shit. Now I feel bad.’ Poppy sighed and ran a hand down her face.

‘Do not feel bad, dear little Poppy. You are helping me gain my own freedom back, remember.’ Loki reached over and trailed the tips of his fingers down her neck, smirking when he saw her visibly tremble.

‘I know… I know.’ Poppy nodded.

  
The following day at midnight, Natasha hadn’t lied. She was there to meet Loki outside of an abandoned church. Loki could tell she had the tesseract on her, as he could feel its energy.

He had Poppy in his clutches, a firm hand on her shoulder to make sure she didn’t run away.

‘Glad to see that at least one of you _Avengers_  have common sense.’ Loki smirked.

‘Just hand her over, Loki.’ Natasha said through gritted teeth.

‘Ah, ah, ah. The tesseract first.’ Loki stepped closer to her, with Poppy still in his grasp and he put his free hand out towards Natasha.

Natasha didn’t move as she looked at Poppy.

‘Please, do as he says.’ Poppy squeaked out, trying to act as scared as she possibly could.

‘He hasn’t hurt you, has he?’ She asked Poppy.

‘No.’ Poppy shook her head and Natasha felt relieved at that.

Natasha sighed and took a backpack off of her back. She stepped towards the god of mischief and handed the bag over to him.

Loki took said bag and glanced into it, grinning wickedly when he saw what was inside.

‘Thank you very much, now if you will excuse me… I have somewhere to be.’ He gave Poppy a little nudge towards Natasha, handing her over.

Then in a brilliant flash of green, he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Poppy was angry… No, she was FURIOUS.

Things had changed since Loki got the tesseract back. Poppy went back with Natasha, was checked over and her home was tidied up for her.

But Loki didn’t return to her.

It was a whole month that passed and there had been nothing from the infuriating god.

She continued her job at HQ, because she found she actually rather enjoyed it. And even though the search for Loki continued, they found nothing.

Natasha had been in major trouble after doing what she did. But it was soon forgotten about, because no one stayed mad at her for long. She was one of the strongest on the team. It would be impossible without her, and everyone knew that.

But things were changing for Poppy. And she was desperate to see Loki again. She was sure that was the main reason why she stayed at the HQ. So when there was a sighting of him, she could, hopefully, find him first.

Though it was looking less and less likely as each day passed. It was like he just went off the radar completely.

Until one day…

She was minding her own business, walking down one of the many corridors in the HQ. When she saw a group of soldiers marching towards her, dragging someone along. Another poor unsuspecting enemy of SHIELD, she thought.

So she moved against the wall to give them space to pass. But then she noticed all the leather and metal on the guy…

‘Loki.’ She gasped.

But she wasn’t shocked at seeing him, she was more shocked at the state of him. He was incredibly weak, covered in cuts and bruises on his face. He looked like he hadn’t eaten in weeks by the way his face looked sunken in.

Loki heard her say his name. With every ounce of strength he had left in him, he managed to raise his head slightly and looked in her direction. Flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes. But then his head drooped again.

Poppy felt anger boil up inside of her.

She stormed to Fury for answers.

‘Why would you hurt him like that?’ She screeched at the director.

‘Are you forgetting that he kidnapped and threatened you? Not only that, but he has the tesseract.’ Fury said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘But why harm him? It’s still cruel. He looks… Half dead.’ She said as she folded her own arms across her chest, mirroring Fury. She tried not to act too upset at the state Loki was in. She didn’t want him to get suspicious with her concern.

‘We found him like that. As much as I would love to be able to say we did that to him, we didn’t. He came onto our radar so we retrieved him. He is in no state to speak to us yet about the whereabouts of the tesseract.’

‘Oh. Well, that’s good you found him… Just make sure he doesn’t get near me.’ Poppy said, though she meant the complete opposite.

So many things were running through her mind when she went back to her station. Why was Loki so hurt? Was it Thanos’ doing? Does Thanos have the tesseract now? What is he going to do with it? Is Loki going to be ok? How will she get Loki out?

How will she get Loki out...? That question swam around her mind, she knew she was the only one that could help him.

‘I have to do something.’ She muttered to herself quietly under her breath.

The following day, everyone tried to get information out of Loki. But he just lay there on his bench in his cell, saying nothing. His breathing was laboured and it was clear some of his ribs were broken. His body was taking a  _long_ time to heal, the fact he wasn’t given any substantial food didn’t help either.

Whilst Fury said they weren’t going to abuse him, not that Poppy believed that, they certainly weren’t helping him to heal.

Poppy watched on the CCTV camera for his cell as often as possible without looking suspicious. Her heart hurt each time she did.

Part of her cursed herself for feeling for the god. After what he did to her. But at the same time, she couldn’t deny any more that she had indeed grown feelings for him.

Using her knowledge of the HQ she had gathered over the few months, she was able to distract the security watching the cameras, with some of her brownies, long enough for her to chat to Loki briefly.

When she stepped up to his cell, he raised his head and weakly smiled at her.

‘Dearest Poppy.’ His voice was weak and raspy, Poppy could only just hear him.

‘What happened to you, Loki?’ Poppy asked, trying to keep strong and not allow herself to get upset.

‘Thanos took the tesseract from me… But instead of letting me go free like we had agreed… He kept me prisoner and beat me.’ He paused as he hissed in pain, resting his head down again. ‘I managed to escape using the last of my energy. But I am taking much too long to heal.’ He groaned.

Poppy knew that talking was painful for him. So she didn’t ask any more questions. Instead, she made a promise that surprised Loki.

‘I will get you out of here, Loki. I promise.’


	17. Chapter 17

Loki jumped slightly but he quickly regretted doing that as the searing pain shot through his ribs. He hissed in pain, but managed to raise his head slightly at the noise.

There was a loud explosion from somewhere in the building. Everyone started panicking and running around, mainly towards said explosion to see what was going on. All posts were left unattended… 

Giving _someone_ the perfect opportunity to break a certain _someone_ out of there.

Loki was confused when Poppy suddenly burst into his cell with a stretcher on wheels. He attempted to sit up, but it was really painful for him. 

‘Right, let’s get you on this.’ Poppy was careful as she put her arms around him and tried to help ease him up and onto the stretcher. 

Loki cried out in agony but did his best to help her by shuffling over. Poppy eventually managed to get him lying down on the stretcher. As soon as he was on it, she wheeled him out. But she accidentally bumped into the door frame, making Loki growl in anger and pain.

‘I’m so sorry! Oh god.’ Poppy gasped and then wheeled him out through the door, without knocking him into anything the second time. 

They had a clear run out one of the back entrances. As everyone was still running around like crazy at the other side of the building, no one noticed them. Poppy had a car waiting there and it took a while to bundle Loki into the back seat, but she eventually managed. Even though he kept groaning and crying in agony. 

Poppy just rolled her eyes, thinking that he was starting to be a bit of a drama Queen more than anything. Though she did understand that he was in a lot of pain.

Once she made sure Loki was ok, she jumped into the driver’s seat and put the car into gear. The car jolted forward and Loki let out another groan of anguish.

‘Shit. Sorry!’ She hissed as she tried again and managed to get the car to go properly the second time, taking off down the road away from HQ. 

Loki passed out for a while from the pain. When he came round, it was in time to see that they had pulled into a multi-story car park. He let out a groan of annoyance at having to move again when Poppy jumped out of the car and rushed around to open the back door.

‘Come on. Changing cars. This time you’ll have to sit in the front seat… Sorry.’ She managed to get Loki out of the one car and into the next. 

Loki was so confused, but he still didn’t have the energy to ask what the hell she was doing. 

Poppy was able to drive the second car much easier, as it was an automatic. Loki was greatly relieved. Though he still felt a bit tense with her driving, so made sure to put his seatbelt on. Even if it took him a while and was painful. But his nerves got even worse when she pulled out onto the fast motorway.

‘Where are… You taking me?’ He asked, strained. 

‘I don’t really know. Just, away. We need to find a hotel for a night or two. You need rest and proper food.’ Poppy said as she focused ahead on the road.

‘What’s with all the boxes?’ He asked, meaning to the piles of stuff in the boot and back seat. 

‘Well, I’ve just busted a prisoner out of SHIELD. As soon as they realise you are gone and check the CCTV footage, I will be in the shit. I can’t stay at home. So… Yeah, that’s most of my important stuff.’ Poppy sighed.

She had questioned herself many times that day as to whether she was doing the right thing or not. She was essentially putting her life on the line, _for Loki_. 

Loki looked at Poppy, surprised. He couldn’t believe either that she had risked everything to help him escape. He hated it because it made his feelings even more confusing and conflicted than they already were for the mortal.

He put his head to the side and leaned against the window. Though it wasn’t overly comfortable. 

Poppy noticed he wasn’t comfy, so she reached into the back seat and pulled a pillow out. She passed it to him and he mumbled a thanks as he used it for his head. 

‘Much better.’ He said quietly when he closed his eyes. 

It still wasn’t ideal for him, so he constantly drifted in and out of sleep. Every so often Poppy’s driving would cause his eyes to fly open in horror. She apologised each time, but it still didn’t put him much at ease.   
  


After driving for three hours, she finally pulled over at a hotel.

‘Right. Just, wait here. I will go get a room sorted first and find a back entrance for you.’ 

‘I wouldn’t go anywhere, even if I could.’ He responded.

‘Good.’ Poppy nodded and shut the door, leaving him alone in the car.

He had just fallen asleep, now that the car was safely stationary, and there was no chance of Poppy driving them into a ditch, but he was woken almost instantly when she returned quickly.

He grumbled in annoyance as she drove the car around the back of the building, where she had kept the fire escape door propped open with a rock. So she was able to help Loki inside. She draped him over her shoulder and half dragged his sorry ass inside. 

Luckily they were on the ground floor, so Poppy didn’t have to haul him up any stairs or use the lift. 

She got him settled on the large double bed and took off his leather boots and his outer armour, which she struggled with for a bit, so that he was more comfortable. 

‘Drink this before you go to sleep. You need fluids.’ Poppy said as she had a large glass of water, with a straw, for him. 

He wanted to just sleep. But he knew that she was right. So he drank plenty before lying down again. Poppy was about to go outside to take some stuff in from the car, but Loki called for her.

‘What is it? What can I do?’ She asked as she returned to his bedside, worried there was something wrong.

‘Lie with me… Please.’ He croaked. 

Poppy was surprised with that request. But she obliged. Taking off her clothes, apart from her t-shirt and knickers, she climbed in next to him. She noticed him trying to shuffle closer to her, so she moved over instead for him. She placed her hand gently on top of his and he smiled.

‘Thank you.’ He muttered before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Loki had been needing a good sleep for so long now. To get his energy back. But it wasn’t until now, that he felt safe enough to do so. He felt safe and comfortable with his mortal. 

No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, he had _very_ strong feelings for her. And those feelings were spiralling out of control right on front of his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Poppy was amazed with how long Loki slept for.

It was 40 hours straight.

So she just got room service for breakfast and ordered takeaway at night for her dinner. As she didn’t want to risk leaving and being seen by anyone, and she also didn’t want to leave Loki on his own either. So she mainly lay on the bed at his side, watching TV. But not wanting to disturb him so she kept it on mute and used subtitles.

Things were getting a bit boring for her near the end. But at least Loki seemed to be recouping. Every hour that passed, she saw his wounds start to heal more and more. They were almost completely gone.

She knew he would need a decent meal when he did eventually wake up. Whenever that would be. She kept checking his pulse, to make sure that he was indeed still alive. As she had questioned it a few times.

Loki was startled, confused and scared when he did wake up. Poppy was lying next to him, having a nap. When she was suddenly grabbed tightly by the god. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were wide with fear when Poppy woke and looked at him, getting a scare herself until she realised it was just him waking up.

‘Loki? It’s ok. You’re safe now.’ She said softly as she cupped his face in her hands.

His hold on her softened, but he still didn’t let her go completely.

‘Poppy? Where are we? What happened?’ He frowned, blinking and focusing on her more.

‘We are in a hotel. I busted you out of SHIELD. Do you remember?’ Poppy asked.

‘I… Yes, it’s coming back to me now. Shit. How long was I asleep for?’ He slowly sat up, letting out a groan as his weary bones were still achey, but nothing like they had been.

‘Around 40 hours. I kept thinking you were dead.’ She said as she slipped out of bed.

Loki watched as she walked over to the table and picked up a bag.

‘It will be cold, but still good to eat.’ She said as she chucked a bag of food at him.

‘Thank you.’ Loki said gratefully as he tucked in. He was famished.

After stuffing his face with everything edible that was left in the room, even the last of Poppy’s chocolate, he felt a lot better. He was able to go to the bathroom to use the toilet and he had a quick wash in the shower too.

‘Thank the heavens for that. You were starting to stink the room out.’ Poppy teased when he came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging loosely on his hips.

 _Holy shit._  She thought. He went into the shower looking like a bag of bones, but now he looked amazing again. His wounds were completely healed and he actually had some meat on him again all of a sudden.

‘Am I back to satisfactory looks again?’ Loki asked with a smirk as he noticed her looking at him intently.

‘Oh, yeah.  _Definitely_. How the heck did that happen?’

‘My energy levels just needed decent rest and good food. Then my body can naturally heal itself back to its natural state.’ He told her.

‘Oh, well, good.’ She nodded.

Loki let the towel fall as he walked around the room to his side of the bed. Poppy’s eyes widened slightly but then she averted her eyes, blushing slightly.

‘What is the plan now, dearest Poppy?’ He asked while looking through some of her bags she had taken in from the car.

‘I don’t really have one. I thought, maybe, we could go to that safe house that you took me to before?’ She suggested.

‘It’s a few more hours’ drive from here. I do not think I am strong enough to transport us and all of your crap here. I also do not want you to kill us with your driving… So, _I_  will drive us the rest of the way.’ Loki stated.

‘Oi. My driving got you here in the first place.’ Poppy scowled at him and folded her arms over her chest.

‘Yes, with my heart in my stomach the entire way.’ He said as he looked over at her, closing the bag he had just been having a nosey in.

‘Ugh. Fine… Wait, can you even drive a car?’ She wasn’t sure whether letting Loki drive would be a good idea either.

‘If  _you_ can, then _I_  can.’

‘Asshole. I wish you were still sleeping now.’ Poppy grumbled.

‘Careful what you wish for, girl. How did you even pass your test to drive?’ He looked at her with genuine wonder.

‘I… Kind of… Didn’t. I only have a provisional licence. But I had to get you out of there.  _Obviously_.’ Poppy took off her t shirt and started to get changed into clean clothes.

Loki sat down on the bed and watched her intently. His eyes roamed over her body and he felt his lower region start to stir. But he tried to will it away, he was still regenerating and wasn’t sure whether he would quite be up to that kind of activity…  _Yet._

But as he looked at his mortal, he was sure she looked slightly different. Body wise.

‘Have you been eating too much cake, darling Poppy?’ He blurted out before he could stop himself, instantly regretting it and he knew as soon as it was past his lips that he should never say that to a woman…  _Ever_. It was like she wanted to murder him from the glare she gave him.

She opened her mouth, about to say something but she closed it again. Looking like a fish. Then suddenly one of her trainers went hurling towards him, but he was able to whack it out of the way in time. Glad his reflexes were back to normal.

‘You do NOT tell a woman that!’ She snarled.

‘Sorry!’ He said as he put his hands up in defence. ‘I just think you look even more delightful than ever.’ He purred seductively and gave her his signature pantie dropping grin.

‘Not going to work, buddy.’ She hissed, pointing a finger at him.

Loki rolled his eyes and lay down. Deciding that to quickly change the subject was the best course of action.

‘So you put yourself not only at risk with SHIELD, but also with the police. If they see you driving only on a provisional you could get fined or locked up.’ He said as he looked up at the ceiling.

‘Yep. You owe me. Big time.  _Again_!’ Poppy joined him on the bed and lay down.

‘I know, I do. I am truly grateful, Poppy. I would be dead if it wasn’t for you, one way or another.’ He said quietly.

‘Don’t say that.’

‘Why not? It is the truth.’ Loki turned on his side and placed his hand on her cheek. ‘You have no idea what it was like when Thanos decided to keep and torture me when I gave him the tesseract. He lied about our deal, the only time I’ve not picked up on a lie, I shouldn’t have gave it to him. Now you are in trouble too, if we get caught. I am so, so, sorry about everything. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. You are too good for all of this shit.’

Poppy was slightly caught off guard with how open Loki was being with her.

‘I… My life was pretty boring in the first place.’ She shrugged.

‘I am sorry from the bottom of my heart, about what I did to you when I first met you. I should have never did that. I will regret that every single day, for the rest of my life. I will never understand why you’ve helped me so much, being the monster that I am.’

Poppy could see the genuine pain and regret in his eyes. It made her heart hurt.

‘Oh Loki. I will never be able to forgive… That times. But, I know you weren’t,  _you_. It’s not who you are. I know that you are a good man, now. You’ve shown me that. You were just scared. We all do stupid and terrible things when we are scared.’ Poppy said as she put her hand over Loki’s.

‘Why are you so understanding?’ Loki asked, confused. He felt like he didn’t deserve it.

‘Well… Let’s just say, that you don’t quite know everything about me. I have my dark secrets too, you know.’ Poppy looked away from him as she spoke.

But Loki moved his hand from her cheek to her chin, and he gently pulled her face round to him again.

‘Please tell me.’ He begged.

‘I know how it feels to be willing to do anything for your life. Or to protect loved ones…’ She looked down and sighed before continuing.

‘When my parents died, my adopted parents… My younger brother, Bobby, was 12. So he wasn’t old enough to live on his own. The woman that dealt with him was a complete and utter witch. She wouldn’t allow me to be his guardian, said I was too young. Even though I had a job and was over 18. I would have easily been able to provide for him... My other brother, the one in Wales, he was in Australia at the time. So couldn’t help. I was terrified for Bobby and where he might end up. He was terrified too. She was about to take Bobby away from the family home, he was screaming and crying… So I… Well, I whacked her over the head with a hammer. I didn’t care or wait to see if she was just injured or worse… I grabbed Bobby and we just ran. We ran away, and I got a new job and was able to rent my flat. I still don’t know to this day whether she died or not… But I would be surprised if she survived the blow to the head...’

Poppy felt her stomach drop as she thought back to that time. It always haunted her, still to this day.

‘Sweetheart, I’m so sorry you’ve been through that.’ Loki said softly.

‘I still feel like I did the right thing for me and Bobby at the time. But I feel guilt every single day for what I did to that woman. Even though she was a complete hag, I shouldn’t have hammered her over the head.’ Poppy’s voice was shaky.

She found herself shuffling over to be closer to Loki. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her to his chest. She felt happier as he started stroking her hair, which was comforting.

‘When we are scared, we tend to do things that we normally wouldn’t do. At least the police are not on your tail. I am surprised you got away with it, so she must be alive. Or there would have been a huge ruckus, I am sure.’ Loki said.

‘Yeah. I guess so. It still doesn’t excuse what I did.’ Poppy said sadly.

‘I must ask, why a hammer?’

‘My father’s tool case was just lying there open by the front door, it was the first thing I saw to use.’ Poppy cringed, thinking she should have just used something else that wouldn’t have caused quite so much damage.

‘Where is Bobby now?’ Loki asked cautiously.

‘He… He died 3 years ago. He had cancer and unfortunately it was too far spread by the time it was found.’ Poppy tried to keep her emotions in check.

‘I am so sorry, Poppy. So young, and such a nasty disease.’ Loki said as he gave her a tight squeeze.

‘I know… Anyway, we need to come up with a plan for what we are doing next. Where are we going to go?’ She asked to change the subject.

Loki realised it was a tough subject for her, speaking about Bobby. So he didn’t press on it.

‘We’ve already been through this. I am driving us to the safe house.’

‘But you can’t’ Poppy was cut off by Loki pressing two fingers to her lips.

‘Hush. No arguing or I  _will_  find that ball gag and stuff it into your mouth again.’ Loki growled.

‘Just try it, asshole. I will just make one phone call to SHIELD and they will have your ass again!’ Poppy argued back with.

Loki let out another growl as he rolled over on top of her and pinned her down. Poppy forgot that he was still very much naked. So she tried not to look down and kept focused on his face.

‘I know you wouldn’t dare, darling Poppy. Because we both know you would be in  _big_  trouble too.’ He grinned wickedly and trailed a finger along her jawline.

‘Not if I said you brainwashed me.’ She shrugged.

‘Well then. In that case I will just have to persuade you to behave for me.’ He purred, leaning down to press kisses to her neck.

Poppy moved her head further back to give him more access. ‘Yeah, I might need quite a bit of persuasion.’ She giggled.

Loki took his time with his mortal girl. He kissed, licked and sucked on every inch of skin that was within reach of his mouth. All the way from her lips down to her stomach. She was a panting wreck by the time he entered her in one smooth thrust. The way he took her was slow and gentle. It was toe curling and drove her insane with pleasure.

Poppy had no idea how they managed to last for so long, but there was definitely nothing wrong with Loki’s stamina anymore, that was for sure. He made sure that she came first, her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. Her entire body trembled below Loki and her moaning was like music to his ears.

Loki followed with his own orgasm soon after. Spilling deep inside of her. Gods he had missed her… Though he wouldn’t admit that to her, not _yet_  anyway.

While Loki lay on the bed, trying to get his breathing to calm down, he watched Poppy as she got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something niggling at him. There was  _something_  different about Poppy. But he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Never had he felt such an intense connection while having sex with someone before. There was something there that hadn’t been before. But he put it down to just his emotions running wild with himself, since it had been a while since he was last with her.


	19. Chapter 19

‘Uhm, you can’t go out like that. You will need to put on some normal clothes.’ Poppy said to Loki as she motioned to his Asgardian gear.

She had tied her hair up in a bun and hid it underneath a cap. She wasn’t wanting to take any chances. But Loki stood out like a sore thumb in his Asgardian outfit.

‘Will this do?’ He asked as a shimmer of green surrounded him, then when it disappeared he was wearing an all-black suit.

Poppy had to pick her jaw up from the floor. He looked really, _really_  hot in that suit.

‘Uhm. Yep. That should do it.’ She squeaked.

When her eyes wandered back up to his face, he was grinning mischievously at her oogling him.

‘When you’ve stopped drooling over me, we should get going.’ He walked over to her and put his finger under her chin to close her mouth, chuckling.    
  


Poppy reluctantly allowed Loki to drive. But she wasn’t happy about it.

‘Are you sure you know how to drive?’ She asked for the millionth time as they got in the car.

‘Yes, Poppy. Now stop asking or I really will shove that ball gag in your mouth.’ He growled in warning at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him while she put on her seatbelt. He just rolled his eyes at her childishness.

He put the key in the ignition and started up the car. To Poppy’s surprise, and relief, Loki smoothly pulled out of the car park and onto the road. It was like he had been driving for years and he put Poppy to shame.

‘Ok. How the hell do you know how to drive a car? Do they even have cars where you come from?’ She asked.

‘Nope. But we are much more advanced with our technology. This is easy in comparison to what we have.’ He said smugly.

Poppy said nothing else. She was just glad that Loki knew what he was doing. And she couldn’t deny, he was miles better than she was. She  _hated_  driving, she only did it because she had no other choice.

Part of her wondered whether SHIELD were looking for them _… That’s stupid, of course they will be._  She thought. But she did wonder how long it would be before they were found.

  
They had been on the road for a few hours, when Poppy saw a sign for McDonalds.

‘Pull over!’ She screeched.

‘What? Why?’ Loki jumped, slightly startled from her random outburst.

‘I want food. It’s McDonalds. Come on!’ She poked him in his side.

‘Don’t poke me, Poppy.’ He grumbled.

‘Pleaseeeeee! I’m hungry.’ She whined.

‘You just ate before we left. It was a full cooked breakfast too!’ Loki said, surprised. His eyebrows nearly shot straight up off his face.

‘I know. But I am still hungry. Pull over!’ She snapped.

‘Fine, fine.’ Loki grumbled in annoyance.

He had hardly stopped the car when Poppy jumped out and rushed into the restaurant. Loki was a bit miffed at her sudden hunger. But he brushed it off and followed her in.

She was already ordering a large meal, so Loki had to be quick to get his order in too.

‘Are you planning on feeding an army?’ Loki teased her with a nudge of his elbow.

‘Shut up! I blame you.’ She hissed back at him quietly.

‘Why am  _I_  getting the blame for _your_  hunger?’ Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Because  _everything_  is  _your_  fault. That’s why.’ Poppy shrugged.

Her eyes lit up when their order was ready. She grabbed the bag and Loki had to quickly follow after her, back to the car.

‘Do not eat mine.’ He said firmly when they got back inside the safety of their car.

He grabbed his burger before Poppy stole it all for herself. He also took a sip of her milkshake and that earned him a hard glare. But he just grinned goofily at her.

They weren’t quite finished eating when a police car pulled in and parked opposite them. Poppy felt her stomach drop and her heartbeat quickened.

‘Loki.’ She said shakily.

‘It’s alright, pet. They don’t seem to be looking for anyone, perhaps they are just hungry too.’ Loki assured her and put his hand onto her thigh, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

He wasn’t sure why he felt so affectionate and protective over her. But he decided to just go with the flow of his emotions.

Poppy had frozen as she watched the two policemen get out of the car and go inside. It was only once she saw them through the window, waiting for their order, that she relaxed again.

‘Can we go?’ She asked, turning to look at Loki.

He could tell she was really worried. So he nodded. He quickly stuffed the last of his burger into his mouth and then set off.

Poppy put the radio on and flicked through the channels until she found one she liked. She turned the volume up loud because it was her favourite song. Loki couldn’t help but smile at her as she started to sing along and dance around in her seat.

‘This is my favourite song!’ She said happily between singing.

‘I can tell by your god awful singing.’ Loki teased.

He actually quite enjoyed hearing her sing. Even though she wasn’t that good at it, it was still nice to hear for him. He was relieved that she wasn’t holding a grudge over him with how he started things with their relationship. Scaring the shit out of her and well… Doing the unspeakable to her. He would never forgive himself for that. But he was happy she was able to be herself around him now. That the fear of him had gone and she knew she could tease him back without worrying about being killed.

He couldn’t be entirely sure whether he would have actually killed her or not, back when he first met her. He wasn’t in his usual frame of mind then, at all, it scared him now how twisted and dark his thoughts were.

‘Earth to Loki? Are you there?’ Poppy’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

‘Sorry… I was just, thinking.’ He said as he glanced to her before looking to the road again.

‘Do I dare ask what you were thinking about?’

‘I was just wondering why I didn’t have the urge to strangle you while you were singing. Instead, I wanted to kiss you.’ He said with a smirk, enjoying the way her cheeks turned bright red.

‘Oh. Well, that’s good that you don’t want to strangle me anymore.’ She laughed.

  
It was around 6 hours later they arrived at the safe house, much longer than Loki originally thought. Poppy was exhausted from the traveling, even though she had managed to have a few naps here and there.

Loki was just glad they got there in one piece.

He wasn’t so glad about all the stuff that Poppy had brought with them. It took him a while to carry everything in. Poppy didn’t even offer to help, considering it was  _her_  stuff. But he couldn’t argue with her when she reminded him that she saved his ass. So he shut up and took everything in for her.

‘What happens now?’ She asked.

‘We go to sleep. I am rather tired.’ He replied as he flopped down onto the bed.

‘No, I mean... Like, do we stay here forever? Or what?’

‘I am not sure, Poppy. I really don’t know what to do now.’ Loki said honestly.


	20. Chapter 20

Over the few days, Loki and Poppy rather enjoyed being together in the safe house.

They spent most of it having sex and just lazing around. Loki pinned her down next to him while he read aloud to her. She found it a bit boring sometimes, depending on what he was reading, but she did love hearing his voice right against her ear. So it wasn’t _all_  bad.

‘I need to go food shopping. We have nothing in.’ She said as she managed to squirm out from Loki’s grasp.

‘It’s a bit risky, no?’ He frowned as he put his book down.

‘I know, but we need to eat. Or we won’t survive! And we can’t get anything delivered here, it’s too far in the middle of nowhere.’

‘I will come with you.’ Loki said determinedly.

‘I will be fine.’

‘ _No_ arguing. I’m going with you.’ He said in a firm tone that Poppy knew meant there would be no arguing against. So she agreed.

She wasn’t even allowed to drive again, so that was left to Loki. Who looked very cocky as he got into the driver’s seat.

‘We haven’t decided on what we are going to do. In the future, I mean. Like, are you going to go back to your home planet?’ Poppy asked quietly.

‘I am not sure I would be welcomed back home… But I guess there are other options out there. Like Vanaheim, perhaps.’ Loki shrugged.

Poppy looked at him with wide eyes for a split second, but he didn’t notice.   
  


When they arrived at the nearest town, Loki kept driving.

‘Uhm. The shop is back there?’ Poppy questioned.

‘We are going to the next town over. Just in-case we get seen, we don’t want to be associated with the nearest town.’

‘But, it’s like an hour away from us anyway. How far is the next one?’

‘About 20 minutes.’

‘Urgh.’ Poppy groaned and flopped back in her seat.

‘Stop your whining.’ Loki chuckled.

A few minutes later though, Poppy clutched her stomach.

‘Uh, Loki. Shit. Stop.’

‘What?’ He asked, confused.

‘Pull over! QUICKLY!’ She shouted at him and already started scrambling at her seatbelt.

Loki quickly pulled over to the side of the road, concerned with what was wrong.

Poppy got out of the car and as soon as she was out, she started throwing up. Loki rushed around to her, slightly disgusted with her puking. But he still stood next to her and held her hair back out of the way. He rubbed her back in circles too, using his Seidr to slowly seep into her body to calm her pain down. He wasn’t sure how she would react if she knew he was messing with her body.

‘Are you alright, pet?’ He asked when she grabbed a tissue from her pocket to wipe her mouth.

‘Yeah… Just travel sickness.’ She groaned.

Loki frowned, not entirely convinced. But Poppy wandered back to the car and Loki followed.

‘Are you sure you’re ok? Do you want to go home?’

‘No, no. Let’s just get the shopping. I’ll be fine.’ She assured him.

Loki wasn’t happy with that choice, but he knew they did need to get supplies. And he didn’t want to start an argument with her if she was feeling unwell. So he carried on.

Every few minutes he asked if she was ok. Poppy found it slightly annoying, yet also endearing at the same time that he was so concerned for her.

‘You should stay here, let me go in.’ Loki offered when he parked at the shop.

‘You will get all the wrong stuff.’ Poppy argued.

‘No, I won’t. You wrote a  _very_ long list.’ Loki reminded her as he held up said list.

‘Make sure you check the dates then.’ Poppy said, giving in easily.

‘I will.’ Loki nodded.

He went inside and it didn’t take him long to get everything on the list. He just wanted to get back to the safe house as quickly as possible. And he didn’t like the thought of leaving Poppy out there on her own in the car. He knew they were far away from SHIELD and there wasn’t really a way for them to be found, but he was still worried.

When he went back to the car with all the groceries, he felt his stomach drop. The passenger door was open and Poppy wasn’t in the car.

‘Poppy?’ He called out and rushed to the car, putting the bags of food down.

He looked around in a panic, his eyes wide in fear as he looked for her. Then he spotted her, over by the grassy verge at the side of the car park. His heart calmed down instantly upon finding her. But then his fear raised again when he saw a policeman walking towards her, she didn’t notice as she was too busy spewing again.

‘Shit.’ He hissed and quickly ran over to her.

As he reached her, the policeman was there already.

‘Get away from her.’ Loki snarled at the man.

The policeman looked slightly startled, but straightened himself up to Loki and glared at him.

‘Sir, I am just checking on this woman. Do you know her?’ He asked, looking concerned at Poppy.

‘She is  _mine_. We do not need your assistance.’ Loki growled, moving next to Poppy and putting his arm around her when she stood up straight, wiping her mouth.

‘Are you alright?’ The policeman asked Poppy directly.

‘Yes. Thank you…’ She said nervously, moving in closer to Loki.

But the man looked suspiciously between her and Loki.

‘Why don’t you both come to my car, I will get you some water and just take some details.’ He said as he motioned towards his car.

‘That will not be necessary. I want to get my girl home, she is just feeling under the weather is all.’ Loki started to guide Poppy away, but the policeman stepped on front of them to stop them from going anywhere.

‘I must insist.’ He said, putting his hand up to Loki.

Loki’s nose scrunched up in anger and he stepped into the man’s space and raised his hand. The policeman attempted to grab his baton, but Loki was too quick as he pressed his palm to his forehead.

Poppy’s eyes widened as she watched the policeman slump down to the ground.

‘Quickly.’ Loki grabbed Poppy’s wrist and dragged her back to their car, before anyone noticed the policeman that was lying in the car park unconscious.

‘Did you kill him?’ Poppy gasped.

They grabbed the shopping from the outside of the car and chucked it in, before jumping in and starting up the engine.

‘No. He will come round soon. I erased his memory from the last half hour or so.’ Loki said as he put the car into gear and sped off out of the car park.

Poppy looked out of the back window and saw someone rushing over to the policeman’s aid. She let out a sigh of relief, as it didn’t look like anyone saw it was them.

‘ _That_ , is why I do not want you to go out alone.’ Loki growled once they left the town.

‘Fair enough… Checks you being all protective.’ Poppy grinned at him.

‘I know… I must be mad. But I always protect what is  _mine_ , dearest Poppy.’ He said softly, leaning over to put his hand on her thigh.

‘I should be offended that you refer to me like an object, but there’s something kind of pleasant about it.’

‘Good. Because you’re going to have to get used to it.’ Loki chuckled.

He was always protective and possessive in nature. But he never realised he would be quite this bad when it came to a girl in his life. Especially a mortal. Then again, he had never been able to say that a mortal girl rescued him from pure hell and possible death too. While risking herself in the process.

But in the meantime, he was worried. He had to stop one more time on the way home for her to be sick again.

‘If you have caught a bug, I most definitely do  _not_  want it.’ He grumbled when she climbed back into the car.

‘I don’t think this is something that you can catch.’ She sighed.

‘What do you mean?’ He asked.

‘Never mind.’ She shrugged.

But Loki wasn’t going to let it go.

When they got back to their safe house, and they had unpacked all of the food, he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on the sofa.

‘Loki, what are you’ She was cut off as he pressed his finger to her lips.

‘Shh. Don’t speak, just listen. I want you to tell me, what is wrong? I know something is up… Are you seriously ill? Or what is it?’ He was so concerned for her.

Poppy sighed and put her face into her hands.

‘I’ve been so scared.’ Her voice quivered as she spoke and that made Loki _really_ worried.

‘Scared about what?’ He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

He had no idea…

‘Scared that you would… Hate me. Run away from me. Leave me.’ She whispered.

‘I wouldn’t ever hate you, Poppy. And I will never just leave you either. Now tell me,  _what is wrong?_  I won’t let you go until you tell me.’ He pushed.

Poppy looked into his eyes. Loki could see uncertainty in her eyes and he could tell she was really scared.

‘I… I’m pregnant.’


	21. Chapter 21

‘You’re pregnant?’ Loki gasped.

Everything suddenly made sense to him. The weight gain, fuller breasts, being sick, even hungrier than usual… He mentally slapped himself for not clocking on sooner.

But then his face changed and his jaw clenched.

‘Who is he?’ He growled.

‘Who?’ Poppy frowned, confused at his sudden change.

‘Who is the father? Who did you fuck while I was away?’ His voice was rising slightly, but he tried to keep calm.

‘Oh my god. You idiot! YOU are the father! I’ve not slept with anyone else in years!’ Poppy said as she whacked his chest.

Loki felt his heart start to race and his stomach flipped.

‘You’re serious?’ His eyes were wide, like a deer in the headlights.

Poppy never thought she would see Loki look like that. It made her laugh.

‘Yes, you doofus!’

‘I… Wow… You’re really with child…  _My_  child.’ He said in wonder as he looked down between them at her stomach.

He slid his hand underneath her top and gently rested it on her tummy. His touch on her bare skin made her skin tingle.

‘When? How far along?’ He asked.

‘I think it was the night I was drunk…’

‘So, around 2 months then.’ Loki smiled, stroking over her tummy.

‘You aren’t angry? Or want to run a mile?’ Poppy asked quietly.

Loki looked up into her eyes and he cupped her face in his hands.

‘No. I couldn’t be happier. I mean, timing isn’t exactly great… But, wow… _You_  are happy, aren’t you? You are keeping our baby?’ Loki’s voice turned to worry.

‘Of course! I wouldn’t dream of getting rid of it. Even if you weren’t wanting any part of us, I would still keep it… I mean, if you want to just be a father and like, not have much to do with me. That’s fine too. I don’t expect us to play happy families. I’m not going to hold you to that or anything… I mean it’s’ She was cut off as he pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

Their lips moved together slowly, sensually. When Loki pulled back slightly with a grin, Poppy blushed.

‘Does that answer your question, pet? I meant what I said in the car.  _You’re mine_.’ He purred and trailed his finger down across her jawline.

Poppy laughed nervously and leaned into him, hiding her face into the crook of his neck.

Loki slid his arms around her and held her in a warm embrace. So many questions and thoughts were running through his mind. He couldn’t believe it.

‘I don’t understand how this happened.’ He muttered quietly after a moment’s silence.

‘Do I really have to explain how it works when a man and a woman have sex?’ Poppy asked in a deadpan tone as she looked up at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

‘I am well aware of how sex works, girl. I mean,  _how_  did this happen in the way that I normally am on my game when it comes to my sperm being fertile or not.’

‘What do you mean by that?’ Poppy asked, confused.

‘Using Seidr, I can cause my sperm to be infertile while ejaculating.’ Loki said simply as if it was the most common thing ever.

‘Sooo. Does that mean your spell didn’t work?’ Poppy asked.

‘My  _spells_ , always work.’ He growled. ‘Unless…’ He trailed off into thought.

‘Uhm, Loki? Hello?’ She tapped his forehead and he snapped out of his thoughts. ‘Unless what?’ She asked.

‘Do you know who your parents are? Your biological parents…’ Loki asked, his hand sliding over her stomach absentmindedly.

‘No idea. Why?’

‘The only way that my Seidr wouldn’t work… Would be if I was to mate with another Jotun or Asgardian. The woman’s fertility is much stronger than the simple spell I used, thinking it was just enough strength for a mortal.’

‘What are you saying? I’m not human?’ Poppy’s eyes widened.

‘Well, I don’t know. It’s a possibility. There has always been Asgardians that moved here to earth. It wouldn’t be unnatural for an Asgardian to mate with a mortal and have a child that was half Asgardian.’ Loki said.

‘Woah, woah, woah. I am a human. I don’t care who my biological parents are. They obviously didn’t give a damn about me or else I wouldn’t have been adopted.’ Poppy said firmly as she went to move off Loki’s lap. But he slid his arms around her and held her in place, no matter how much she squirmed to get away.

‘Listen to me, pet. It’s not a completely out there idea. It would make sense with… Well, a lot of things actually.’

‘What do you mean  _now_?’ Poppy groaned and gave up, going limp against him.

Loki chuckled at her pouting and the way she folded her arms over her chest in annoyance.

‘The fact that I was attracted to you in the first place. How strong and hard headed you can be. I wonder whether you are Asgardian or from another realm.’ Loki hummed as he started to stroke her hair.

Poppy looked at him with an eyebrow up.

‘What the fuck are you on about  _now_?’ She whined.

‘Well, Asgard isn’t the only realm. There’s also Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Muspel’ He was cut off as Poppy put her hand over his mouth.

‘Ok, ok. So now you’re saying I might be from some random place, not even from where you are. I don’t care about what I  _might_  be, I want to know how we find out.’ She said as she kept her hand over his mouth.

He eyed her carefully and licked her palm.

‘Eww!’ She quickly moved her hand away and wiped it on his shirt while he laughed wickedly.

‘The only way to truly find out, is by doing a blood test. But for the kind of blood test you need, we would need to visit the healers on Asgard for that.’ Loki sighed.

‘So, can we go there?’ Poppy asked, hopeful.

‘No… I wouldn’t get through without Odin raining down on me. There is no way they would allow me there without any consequence.’ Loki trailed his finger down her cheek.

‘We need to speak to Thor, alone. Explain to him about everything that happened to you. He’s your brother, he has to understand.’

‘ _Adopted_ , brother.’ Loki said as he put his finger up to correct her.

‘Well, whatever. In my eyes, adopted families are better than the real thing if they abandon you.’ Poppy shrugged.

‘Do you know what happened to your biological parents?’ Loki asked.

‘Nope. I don’t remember them at all. My mum didn’t know anything about them either.’

‘Your brothers, are they adopted brothers or biological?’ Loki was curious.

‘Adopted.’

‘You are quick to judge about your biological parents, but you have no idea what happened to them. They might have passed away, or it might have been for your own safety that they sent you away.’ Loki tried to reason with her.

‘Is that how you think of  _your_  biological parents?’ Poppy snapped at him and crossed her arms again as she glared at him.

‘No… I killed my biological father.’ He said with his jaw clenched.

‘Well there you go then.’

‘He did cast me out, left me to die. You have no idea with yours.’

‘I don’t care, Loki. They left me, they haven’t tried to seek me out, nothing. Maybe I am of some other blood… But I am not going to go looking for them. That’s the end of it.’ She said firmly and attempted to get off his lap again, but he wouldn’t let her.

‘I swear to god, Loki, if you don’t let me down I will punch you in the dick! Then this will be the only child you will be having.’ She snapped.

Loki released her and ran his hand down his face as he watched her storm off to the bedroom.

‘Well, this is going to a fun pregnancy.’ He grumbled to himself.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki couldn’t stop thinking about two things as he lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The main one was that he was going to be a dad. He couldn’t believe it. Part of him was ecstatic, yet the other part was terribly worried. What if he was a fail of a dad like Odin was to him? He didn’t want to be, he wanted his child to grow up loving his parents.

Then there was the other thing he couldn’t stop thinking about. What Poppy’s true heritage was. He was desperate to know. But he knew that would be near impossible to find out. Unless…

An idea suddenly popped into his mind.

  
‘What the hell are you doing?’ Poppy asked when she walked into the bedroom to find Loki surrounded by books on the bed.

‘Research.’ He mumbled as he was concentrating on a book.

‘What kind of research?’ She asked, joining him on the bed.

‘To see whether there is a way I can use some of my potions to do the test myself.’ Loki said as he rubbed his finger along his lower lip, deep in concentration.

‘What test… Ohh, THAT test. Ugh, you are so determined, aren’t you?’ Poppy groaned and flopped down next to him on her back.

‘Yes. I want to know what you are, but also what our little bundle of joy will be too.’ Loki reached out and placed his hand on Poppy’s tummy.

‘So, you aren’t going to Vanaheim?’ Poppy asked after a few minutes of silence.

Loki frowned and raised his head from the book to look at her. ‘What gave you that idea?’

‘You mentioned at one point how you couldn’t go home to Asgard. But you said perhaps Vanaheim.’ Poppy said quietly, placing her hand on top of his.

‘Dearest Poppy. The only way that would happen is if I took you with me. I am not leaving you. No matter what happens.’ He assured her, picking up her hand he kissed the back of it, making her smile.

‘Do you really think you will be able to find out my heritage?’ She asked, sitting up next to him.

‘I am sure of it.’ Loki nodded and turned his attentions back to reading.

Poppy leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn’t understand a thing he was reading because it was in Old Norse.

It was around an hour before Loki figured it out. Poppy had fell asleep next to him, head on the pillow. But she was startled awake when Loki suddenly let out a big cheer.

‘What the…’ She trailed off as she saw Loki grinning at her.

‘I know the right potions for the test. Now, do you trust me?’ He asked.

‘Uhm… Depends with what.’ Poppy teased.

‘Well, do you trust me enough to take blood from you?’

‘I must be mad, but yeah… I do.’ She smiled.

Loki couldn’t stop smiling. He was so happy that she trusted him to do something like that. So he got out everything that he needed and took Poppy to the bathroom. She halted when she walked in, as he had the bathroom set up like a lab. There was many different vials with different liquids in them and test tubes. She couldn’t quite believe her eyes.

‘What the hell have you done to the bathroom?’

‘I need somewhere to work.’ Loki shrugged and pulled her over to sit down on the toilet, with the lid down.

Poppy rolled her eyes as she rolled up her sleeve and held her arm out for him. She looked away so she wouldn’t see the needle. She felt a tiny prick on her arm and a weird sensation as Loki took some of her blood, but it was better than any nurse had been before.

‘Wow. I hardly felt that.’ She said in amazement.

‘See, you need to trust me all the time now.’ He winked at her.

‘I wouldn’t quite go  _that_  far.’ Poppy grinned at him.

  
Poppy was marched out of the bathroom so that Loki could concentrate without any distractions. She had a long wait as he was two hours in there, before he eventually came out.

‘Well? Did it work?’ Poppy asked.

‘It did indeed. The results are, amazing… You have human, Asgardian _and_  Jotun blood…’ Loki looked at Poppy in wonder.

‘Wh… What? What does that mean?’ Poppy gasped.

‘The most possible one is that one of your parents, was half Jotun and half Asgardian. It seems that both of those genes mixed together and carried down to you. Your human DNA is half. So that’s the strongest. The Jotun is the slightly weaker one, than your Asgardian.’ Loki explained.

Poppy just stared at him with her mouth open in shock.

‘Isn’t that what you are? Jotun? And can’t you like, change your appearance? Why can’t I? And does that mean I will live longer than the average human?’ She had so many questions.

‘Yes, you should live longer than the average human. I am Jotun and I think because you aren’t full Jotun, you cannot change your appearance… But I do wonder…’ He trailed off, looking over her body.

‘What?’ Poppy asked warily, not sure if the way he was looking at her was a good thing or a bad thing.

‘When a frost giant touches me, while I’m in this form, the affected area turns blue into my Jotun form. It does not affect me. I wonder whether you would be affected from a Jotuns touch or not…’

‘Well, why don’t we try it?’ Poppy suggested.

‘No.’ Loki growled firmly. ‘If it doesn’t work, you will get serious frost bite.’

‘Yeah but just like my pinkie finger or something?’

‘No. It’s not happening.’ Loki shook his head.

‘Buuuuuut you could just use your healing powers on me?’

‘N. O. NO! Not happening. I am not harming you, Poppy.’ He said firmly.

‘But’

‘No buts! I swear, Poppy. If you keep pushing this you’ll be in trouble.’ He warned.

‘Oh yeah? What you going to do?’ Poppy pushed as she folded her arms over her chest.

Loki stepped into her space and he gripped her chin between his fingers.

‘You should be glad that you are with child. Or I would be spanking you so hard right now you would be regretting ever mentioning this stupid idea of yours.’ He growled. She could feel his breath over her lips as he was that close to her.

‘Well, that makes me want to keep mentioning it.’ She grinned.

‘Don’t. You. Dare.’ He warned.

But of course, Poppy doesn’t listen to Loki.

That night, Loki was sound asleep when Poppy carried out her little plan. She grabbed a glass full of ice and crept back to Loki.

Being as careful as she could, she peeled the blanket back and looked at his naked body. He looked so peaceful and like a carved statue as he lay asleep. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do…  _Almost_.

But if her thoughts were correct, she was sure it would work.

She tipped the glass of ice cubes out onto Loki’s stomach. His eyes flew open and he let out a startled yelp from the sudden coldness. His body reacted just as Poppy wanted it to. He turned into his Jotun form.

Poppy quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Loki noticed and he pulled his arm away from her, yelling in the process as he quickly changed back to normal. ‘You stupid girl!’

But he knew it would be too late, even a split second and it would mean painful burns for her.

However, the couple were amazed and surprised as Poppy’s hand merely turned blue before fading back to her normal skin colour.

‘Holy shit!’ She gasped.

Loki paused, not saying anything for a minute. ‘So, you  _do_  have Jotun blood in you for sure…’ Loki said in awe as he looked at her hand.

‘See, told you.’ She said cockily.

But the look he gave her was not what she had been hoping for. He looked pissed. Majorly pissed.

‘That was still a stupid thing to do. You could have seriously damaged yourself.’ He snarled.

‘I could have… But I didn’t.’ She shrugged.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, then as quick as lightning he grabbed her and wrestled her down onto the bed.

‘This should teach you for playing with ice. A lesson you shall remember.’ He growled as his body changed into his Jotun form while he towered over Poppy.

Within a matter of minutes, he was rutting into her like an animal. The feeling of his cold cock was heightening all of her senses once she got over the initial shock of the cold. She could feel every ridge and bump that was on his length.

‘Holy shit! LOKI!’ Poppy cried out loud in pleasure.

When the two looked down to where their bodies were joined, they could see the area on Poppy where Loki was touching was blue, but she didn’t have the same markings or ridges as Loki did.

She was also mesmerised by his eyes. They were a deep red colour, should have been terrifying. But she found them incredible more than anything.

Poppy let out another cry as he started to tease her nipples with his cold fingers. Loki was in awe as he watched her breasts turn blue under his touch. The way she was trembling and writhing beneath him had him lose all control.

As a Jotun, his slightly more animalistic instincts came through and he bit down hard on the side of her neck as he kept thrusting into her roughly.

He soon came inside her, keeping a hold of her skin with his teeth as rode out his orgasm. He felt Poppy’s body clamp around his cock, milking him for everything he had as she came at the same time.

‘Loki!’ She whimpered, her mind had turned into complete mush. His sperm was much cooler than it normally was, it was a strange sensation. Yet one she loved.

Once they were both sated, Loki rolled over onto his side next to Poppy. When he pulled out, they both moaned from the loss of contact.

Loki turned to his natural form again and pulled Poppy into his body. She smiled and pressed her head on his chest, happy with his warmth again instead of the cold.

‘Well, that was different.’ She giggled.

‘It sure was. And  _very_  fun to see you squirm like that.’ Loki growled as he trailed his fingers up and down her bare back, causing goosebumps.

‘If that was my  _punishment_ , I will have to be bad more often.’ Poppy grinned and looked at him.

‘Or you could just ask,  _nicely,_  or beg. That would be suitable too.’ Loki smirked.


	23. Chapter 23

**2 Months later**

‘Sir, we’ve finally found their location.’ Natasha said to Fury.

‘Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get them!’ Fury demanded.

‘Let’s not make any rash decisions. They looked rather happy together.’ Thor stepped in with.

‘I don’t care. They are both criminals and need to be caught!’

‘But they aren’t harming anyone. Perhaps they are in love and just want to live in peace.’ Thor said back to the director.

‘In love? Don’t make me laugh. Loki had Poppy captured some months ago, or are you forgetting that? I wouldn’t be surprised if he brainwashed her to do the entire thing!’ Natasha argued.

‘That’s one possibility. Or she just went rogue on us.’ Fury growled angrily.

‘Don’t you think if they wanted to hurt people, they would have did it by now?’ Thor wasn’t wanting to back down just yet.

‘No. They could be plotting something for all we know. Or Poppy might still be under some kind of spell, perhaps.’ Fury said.

‘Why don’t we just go get them both, arrest them and take things from there?’ Tony suggested.

‘I’m going to kill him for turning Poppy against us.’ Natasha snarled.

Thor wasn’t listening anymore, so he stormed out to cool down before they had to go. Natasha looked at Fury, who just nodded at her.

‘Get the team assembled. I don’t think Loki will come quietly.’ Fury ordered.

  
‘Noooooooooooo!’ Poppy screeched as she bolted through the house to the living room.

Loki ran after her, laughing wickedly. She stopped at the back of the sofa, using it to try and evade him. He had mischief in his eyes and the grin on his face was just full of it.

‘Don’t you dare!’ She warned, pointing her finger at him.

‘Come now, you know you love it really. I just want to hear that wonderful laugh.’ He teased and attempted to move around the sofa, but Poppy kept opposite him with each step.

‘You’re just evil!’ She shouted at him, her voice high pitched.

‘Oh but you already knew that.’ Loki chuckled.

The last few months had ups and downs for the troublesome two. Poppy’s mood swings were getting worse. So every time she was in a mood of late, Loki had taken to tickling her to make her laugh and cheer her up. She both loathed it and loved it at the same time. She found it sweet that he wanted her to laugh and be happy. But she was  _so_  ticklish, it was torture at the same time.

‘Come on, little Poppy. Just give me a hug.’ Loki tried as he opened his arms to her.

But Poppy wasn’t falling for that one. She did the very first time he tried it, only for her to be trapped in a tickling hug until he decided to have mercy on her.

‘I know your tricks, Loki.’ She raised an eyebrow at him as she watched him like a hawk, matching his every move.

‘Tricks? This is no trick.’ He grinned, slowly moving around the sofa but to no avail.

After a few times of being chased around the house, Poppy had scolded him for cheating when he used his Seidr to make illusions to catch her easily. So he played fair, but it was still rather easy for him to catch her.

‘Come on, Loki. This is not fair! You always catch me.’ Poppy couldn’t stop herself from grinning as she tried not to laugh.

‘You are already laughing!’ Loki said triumphantly.

‘Shut up!’ Poppy laughed again and threw a cushion at him from the sofa.

While Loki was slightly distracted with catching said cushion, Poppy darted out of the living room and ran through to the kitchen to run out the back door.

She was laughing and squealing as Loki was hot on her heels.

‘You can run, but I will catch you!’ He growled playfully.

She reached halfway down their garden when Loki pounced and grabbed her. He pulled her into him and tickled her as he trapped her against his body. She wriggled and screamed with laughter in his arms.

‘Got you!’ He laughed wickedly as tickled her sides.

‘Have mercy!’ She screeched and tried to wriggle free, but Loki wasn’t allowing that to happen.

Poppy’s laughter was so infectious that Loki couldn’t stop laughing along with her.

But their laughter instantly stopped when they heard someone cough.

The two looked up as Loki stopped tickling her. There on front of them both was the Avengers all suited up and in a line…

‘You couldn’t have picked a better time.’ Loki growled sarcastically.

He moved Poppy behind him, keeping his arm around her protectively.

‘Let Poppy go, Loki.’ Natasha hissed, pulling her gun out of her holster.

Loki smirked.

‘Poppy, dearest. Do you want me to let you go?’ Loki asked her as he turned slightly so that the Avengers could see her.

‘No!’ She said determinedly as she put her own arms around Loki.

She was terrified with what was going to happen. She didn’t want to be separated from Loki, at all.

Natasha’s eyes widened in realisation. But then she tried again, not wanting to believe that Poppy was there with Loki of her own will. Even if she had just witnessed them laughing and playing.

‘You have her under a spell.’ She shouted.

‘Dearest _brother_. Does this look like a spell to you?’ Loki asked as he looked to Thor, who looked a little bewildered.

‘I… Do not think so, no. Are you in  _love_ , Loki?’ He asked with wide eyes.

Loki rolled his eyes and smirked. ‘Why yes. I am indeed. So if you bunch of morons have come to split us up, then you will have to think again.’ He said in warning.

They Avengers all looked at one another, unsure on what to do or what the hell was going on.

‘Get them.’ Fury ordered after nothing happened, he was getting pissed off.

‘Wait!’ Loki shouted.

‘There is no point bargaining, Loki. You are both criminals and need to pay for what you’ve done. Nothing you can say will’ Natasha was cut off when Poppy stepped beside Loki.

‘I’m pregnant!’ She called out to them all.

That did stop them all indeed. They all looked between Poppy and Loki, in complete and utter surprise. But after a second passed, Thor let out a cheer.

‘This is wonderful news! Congratulations, brother!’ He grinned like a goon as he marched over towards Loki and Poppy.

Loki muttered under his breath when Thor reached them and embraced Loki. But at least he wasn’t trying to attack him, he thought.

‘Thor. What the hell are you doing?’ Steve asked.

‘They must be madly in love if Poppy is with child. We can’t lock them up. They need to have their chance to explain their side of the story.’ Thor said as he stood on Loki and Poppy’s side.

Poppy couldn’t stop thinking ‘ _What the fuck?’_ She was just so confused and bewildered at the entire situation. She was sure she and Loki would have been dead or locked up already.

Thor knew that there would be more to what met the eye with Loki and Poppy. Considering how protective Loki was acting over her. He knew that Loki would never be protective over a human for no reason. That’s why he decided he wanted to hear their side of the story.

‘Fine. Just bring them in. Now!’ Fury said, irritated.

Loki looked at Poppy and she looked up at him. He took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. That didn’t go unnoticed by some of the others, giving one another a strange look.

‘We are not going with you. We want to stay here.’ Loki said as his jaw clenched, he was trying to keep calm. He didn’t want to risk anything bad happening to Poppy. But he so desperately wanted to just rip their heads off and be done with it all.

Fury looked at Loki like he had three heads.

‘No. We’ve done enough bargaining with you. You get your ass in the helicarrier or we will use force.’ Fury’s tone left no room for arguing as he pointed behind him at said helicarrier.

Loki’s jaw clenched angrily. He slowly reached inside of his armour and was about to pull out his daggers, when suddenly the bifrost opened up on Loki, Poppy and Thor.

And right on front of the Avengers eyes, they were whisked away to Asgard.


	24. Chapter 24

When they landed on Asgard, Poppy swayed slightly from the journey. But Loki caught her in his arms and steadied her.

‘You’re alright, love. I’ve got you.’ He said softly as he slid an arm around her middle.

‘What the… What the fuck was that?’ Poppy put her hand up to her head and blinked as she looked around, stunned and slightly scared too.

‘Welcome to Asgard.’ A booming voice came from behind her.

She turned around, her eyes widened as she gazed upon Heimdall.

‘Uhm. Thanks? What the hell is going on?’ She asked as she turned back to Loki.

‘It seems we have been summoned.’ Loki said as he looked up at Heimdall, who nodded once to him.

Then two guards appeared to guide them to see Odin.

‘Where are we going? And wh… Holy crap. It’s so beautiful!’ Poppy said in awe as they stepped onto the rainbow bridge and she could see the city of Asgard ahead of her. ‘It’s like something out of a fairy-tale.’

‘I think Odin wants to speak to us.’ Loki sighed as the three of them walked over the bridge.

‘Your father?’

‘Adopted.’ Loki corrected her quickly.

‘This is wonderful. Mother and father will be so delighted with your news.’ Thor said as he gave Loki a pat on the back, causing Loki to scowl at him.

Poppy wasn’t so smart when she entered the house of Odin. All the guards and soldiers marching around were pretty terrifying. But what was even more terrifying, was when they entered the throne room and she saw Odin sat on the throne, with Frigga at his side.

Loki picked up on her nervousness so he put his arm tightly around her and held her against his side.

‘I have to admit, Loki. When Frigga and Heimdall told me of your… Predicament, I was sceptical. But now that I see you both here on front of me, I was perhaps a bit fast to judge. Tell me, how far along is she?’ Odin asked, speaking as if Poppy wasn’t there.

That pissed Poppy off slightly. But she quickly liked Frigga when she stepped in.

‘My husband means to ask both of you… How far along are you, dear?’ Frigga put her hand onto Odin’s arm as she spoke.

Poppy looked up at Loki, and he nodded at her for her to answer.

‘Just over 4 months, or so...’ Poppy tried to say bravely, but her voice came out rather mouse like.

‘I saw what you did for Loki, taking him out of SHIELD and helping him to recover. Whatever happened before then, however, was hidden from Heimdall. We would like you to tell us everything. Poppy, from your point first.’ Frigga spoke softly so it put Poppy more at ease.

Poppy felt Loki tense up, she knew he was terrified deep down.

‘Well… Loki came to my house one night. I was, scared. I had no idea who he was or what he wanted. But he explained that he had just appeared on my street and my house was the first house he found. I was sceptical about believing him, with being a god and all that… But he showed me with his magic.’ Loki coughed. ‘I mean,  _Seidr_. He said that he needed help to retrieve something from SHIELD. Or else Thanos would kill him. So, that’s what I did. I helped him to get it back. And we… Well, we fell in love.’ Poppy was nervous as she spoke, but she was relieved when she was finished.

Loki was completely surprised as to why Poppy skipped out the part about him threatening her, her family and also… Raping her.  

But part of him was relieved. As he knew that Frigga would never even speak to him again if she knew how much of a monster he was.

‘I know I did wrong, before I fell into the abyss from the bridge… When I fell to Midgard, I was confused. SHIELD picked me up and thought I had other intentions. I was beaten and bruised there, till I managed to escape using the tesseract. Then I ended up under orders from Thanos and the Chitauri. I know trying to take over earth was wrong, I know that now. But I cannot undo what I did. But I did not go there in the first place with bad intentions. My mind was’

‘Like a bag full of cats!’ Thor interrupted with.

Loki and Poppy looked at Thor with an eyebrow up.

‘What?’ Odin asked, confused too.

‘That’s what Banner said… His mind was like a bag full of cats.’ Thor chuckled.

‘Do you even know what that means?’ Loki hissed.

‘Why of… Well, yes of course.’ Thor frowned and his laughter trailed off.

‘Imbecile.’ Loki muttered and rolled his eyes.

‘Enough.’ Odin growled in warning at the two. ‘We know of your recent,  _tortures_ , and knowing Thanos that is more than enough punishment for you. Also taking into consideration of your new commitments… However, you cannot stay here on Asgard. Due to what you did before you left, many civilians would be uneasy with you back. You can stay for a few weeks, but then you will have to return to Midgard. I will make sure they do not take you as prisoner or cause any harm. But if these,  _Avengers_ , decide they want your help then you will help them. There is no denying your skill set may be of use to them.’ Odin continued with.

Loki had to remain calm. He didn’t want to help  _them._  Not after everything that they did to him.

‘I thank you, Allfather… But I do not think they will want my help.’

‘Well, then you will have an easy life… Thor, go back to your friends and discuss arrangements for Loki’s return to earth.’

‘And Poppy.’ Frigga added in, making Poppy smile at her.

‘Yes, her too.’ Odin grumbled.

‘One other thing, Allfather. Poppy here has Jotun and Asgardian heritage in her. So that means she should have access to Idunn’s apples. Am I correct?’ Loki said smugly as Odin’s face dropped in surprise.

‘Asgardian?’ He questioned.

‘Yes. I took a blood test.’ Loki nodded.

‘Well, yes. You shall go to the healers, so they can confirm Asgardian blood. Then you may have access to an Idunn apple.’ Odin said as he hit Gungnir to the floor.

Loki and Poppy were dismissed. Frigga told Loki his chambers were still there for him, so that’s where they headed.

‘Healers? Is that like nurses?’ Poppy asked.

‘Yes. He will just want to make sure I am not making it up.’ Loki nodded.

‘What is Idunn’s apples?’

‘You’ve not heard of them?’ Loki nearly stopped dead at her question.

‘I wouldn’t be asking if I had.’ Poppy rolled her eyes at him.

‘True. Well, they are golden apples. That is what gives us our youth, long life. Obviously I do not want you dying on me when you are in your 80’s, I will still be young and fit. So it makes sense to give you an apple. Because you have Asgardian in your blood, you are allowed one.’ Loki smiled.

‘What makes you think I would only live to my 80’s?’ Poppy nudged him with her elbow.

‘With the amount of McDonalds you eat? I was being polite… You’ll be lucky to see 70, darling.’ Loki teased with a big grin.

‘Asshole!’

Loki just chuckled as they went down another long corridor.

‘Why did Odin pretty much just see me as invisible until you mentioned I had Asgardian and Jotun blood? Then it was like I was suddenly there on front of his eye!’ Poppy was still a little bit peeved at that.

‘He has a dislike for mortals. Especially since Thor fell in love with one, Jane. He will have been most displeased to think that both of his children fell in love with a mortal.’ Loki smirked.

‘Humans aren’t so bad.’ Poppy shrugged.

They finally reached Loki’s old chambers. When Loki opened the door, Poppy was in awe.

‘Holy shit. Why would you want to leave this? Oh my GOD look at that bed!’ Poppy took a run and jump, causing Loki’s stomach to drop as he watched his pregnant girl leap onto the bed.

To his relief, she landed on her back as she turned in the air. She giggled and spread eagled on the large four poster bed.

‘It’s SO comfy!’

Loki laughed at her enthusiasm for his bed. He crawled on as well and over the top of her.

‘It is very bouncy, which is also great for doing other activities than just sleeping.’ He purred and leaned down to kiss her.


	25. Chapter 25

Poppy woke up the following morning, her first full day on Asgard. She was excited to explore around the city, Loki promised her he would take her for a tour.

But first, she had woken up to a horny god that she had to deal with first.

He was palming at her breasts, making her moan as she turned around to face him. Loki grinned cockily at her and moved in to kiss her. Their lips melted together and it quickly heated up as Loki slid his tongue into her mouth.

Loki’s hands wrapped around her, stroking over her back. One hand slid upwards into her hair, where he took a fistful and tugged her head backwards so he could move his attentions to her neck. She let out a moan as he kissed and sucked against her vulnerable neck.

‘Mine.’ He growled possessively, nibbling.

Meanwhile his hand slid down between them and he lightly smoothed his fingers through her folds, finding her wet for him already. He alternated between inserting two fingers into her slowly, then pulling out to rub over her clit.

‘Oh god, Loki. Just take me, please.’ She whined.

‘Mmmm I do love to hear you beg.’ Loki grinned against her skin. That’s when Poppy knew that she was going to have to do her best begging if she was wanting him to fuck her ASAP.

She let out an annoyed growl and tried to roll over on top of him, but Loki grabbed her wrists and kept her pinned down beneath him.

‘I’m in charge, Poppy dearest. Don’t forget that.’ He held her wrists in one hand and slid the other down to wrap around her neck.

He rubbed his thumb over the side of her throat and smirked as she trembled.

She used to be terrified when he did that to her, thinking he was going to kill her. But now that the trust was there and she knew he wouldn’t do that, she just found the act highly erotic. She was unsure whether that was a good thing or not, or totally twisted in her mind.

‘Come on, Loki.’ She snarled and bucked upwards at him, trying to grind against him.

‘Beg for it.’ He said huskily, his breath teasing over her lips.

‘Please, Loki. Fuck me!’ She whined and wrapped her legs around him, but he still wouldn’t yield to her. Yet.

‘Not good enough, pet.’ He teased.

‘Please shove your big cock into my cunt. I  _need_ you, Loki. Please I need you!’ Poppy was desperate, or she would never normally say stuff like that, it made her blush.

‘Much better.’ Loki grinned in triumph and reached down between them to guide his cock into her wanton cunt.

He could still never get over how hot and wet she always was when he entered her. Her body instantly sucked him in, not wanting to let him go. To drag it out for her, he pulled all the way out of her and then thrust back in roughly.

She let out a yelp of pleasure, the hand still around her throat heightening her pleasure. But that was soon gone as he slid his hand down to massage her breasts and tease over her nipples. He loved how much fuller they were.

Just the thought that she was with child, _his_  child. That it was growing inside of her body, he had put a baby there… It was more than enough to quickly push him over the edge as he spilled himself into her.

Poppy wailed loudly from the rush as her body started to violently tremble, Loki pressed his body down against her, to save her from harming herself or him. It was a toe curling orgasm for her and her eyes went a bit hazy for a while afterwards.

‘Can we lie in this bed all day?’ Poppy asked when she was able to get her mind together again.

‘I wish. We have to see the healers to get you that apple.’ Loki said as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

‘Urgh.’ Poppy groaned.  
  


An hour later, she was sat in the healers’ room as they prepared to take some blood. They asked her a few questions first before proceeding.

 _‘You_  never asked me questions.’ Poppy said cheekily as she looked at Loki.

‘Perhaps not. But I know you well enough without needing to ask questions.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Ow!’ Poppy squeaked as it hurt a little when the nurse jabbed the needle into her. ‘At least you were gentler.’ Poppy grumbled as she scowled at the healer.

Loki laughed and put his hand on her head as the healer finished up what she was doing.

‘I can be gentle when I want to be.’ He whispered huskily in her ear, making her tremble.

They had to wait a while, until the test was carried out. It was then confirmed with Odin that Poppy did indeed have Asgardian blood in her. She was then summoned back to the throne room later that day with Loki.

Odin had one of the golden apples in his hand. He passed it to a guard to give to Poppy.

‘Your golden apple, from Idunn. For youth and long life.’ Odin said as the apple was handed over to Poppy.

Poppy looked up at Loki who was just staring at her.

‘Do… Do I just eat it?’ She asked.

‘You have to kiss it, then whisper that you love the apple. Then you’

‘Loki. Enough.’ Odin grumbled.

‘You ass!’ Poppy hit Loki in the chest as he laughed.

‘It was worth a try… Of course you just eat it.’ He smirked.

Poppy eyed up the apple suspiciously. It looked like an ordinary apple, apart from being gold. She hesitantly took a bite of it and let out a moan at how good it tasted. It was really sweet and juicy.

‘Holy crap.’ She said as she took another big bite.

Loki smiled as he watched Poppy devour the apple. He remembered how tasty it was and he almost felt a bit jealous.

‘Enjoy that?’ Loki smirked.

‘That was delicious! Can I have another one?’

‘No. Just one per Asgardian, unfortunately.’ Loki chuckled and slid his arm around Poppy. ‘Come, let’s go back to my chambers.’ He said as he ushered her out of the throne room after thanking Odin.

‘So, do I become stronger than other humans?’ Poppy asked, hopeful.

‘It doesn’t quite work like that, Poppy dear.’ Loki laughed at her pouting face. ‘You are likely stronger than the average human already, but because of how much human you have in you, it won’t be an awful lot.’

‘Thanks for the support.’ Poppy rolled her eyes.

‘I am just being honest.’

‘That’s a first.’ Poppy teased.

Loki let out a growl and poked her in the side, making her squeak.

The two went back to Loki’s chambers, they hadn’t even closed the door fully before Loki was on her. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Eventually leaving her lips, he started to kiss down over her jaw, down her neck, then further as he used his Seidr to remove her clothes. So she was butt naked while Loki was still in his Asgardian armour.

‘That’s not fair.’ Poppy moaned as she looked at Loki.

He just smirked against her skin as he kissed down over her chest. Using both hands he squeezed and massaged her breasts, then used his tongue to lick her nipples.

‘Gods, look at these wonderful breasts… Much larger than before.’ He growled hungrily before he suckled against her nipples again, making sure to give them both the same amount of attention. ‘I can’t wait until you start producing milk.’

Poppy wasn’t sure why she found his words and actions so hot. But she certainly did.

Loki crouched down on front of her and started kissing her tummy. He was amazed with how much she was showing now, her tummy so round. He slid his hands down her thighs as he pressed one last kiss onto her tummy.

‘I can’t wait to meet you, little one…’ He whispered to her stomach. ‘But right now, I think mummy is desperate for an orgasm.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he looked up at Poppy, who was panting like crazy with the way the tips of his fingers were stroking up and down her thighs, setting her skin alight.

Loki slowly stood up, trailing the tips of his fingers all the way up her body. He placed his hand loosely at the base of her neck as he leaned in closely to her ear.

‘What do you want, pet?’ He whispered seductively.

‘Mmm, Loki. I want _you_. Please.’ She whined.

Loki slid his arms around her middle and lifted her up with ease. She let out a squeal as he carried her over to his bed and gently placed her down on it on her back.

He lay beside her and cupped her cunt with his hand. He could feel the heat radiating off her body there and her wetness.

‘I do think, Poppy dearest...’ He slowly slid his fingers through her folds. ‘That you are more aroused of late. Don’t you think?’ He teased as he inserted two fingers inside her.

Poppy didn’t respond to him verbally. She just bucked her hips upwards to get his fingers deeper. She closed her eyes and writhed around on the bed as he slowly moved his fingers inside her, like he was getting to know every inch of her body on the inside as he took his time. Driving her insane with lust.

He pressed his face against the side of her head, causing vibrations to shoot through her as he spoke directly into her ear with that sinful voice of his.

‘I do love to see you writhing in ecstasy. Gods you feel amazing, so wet for me. But I want to hear that lovely squealing sound you make when I hit…’ He curled his fingers inside her. ‘That right spot…’ As he said those words the pads of his fingers stroked firmly over said spot.

She let out a loud squeal and grabbed onto his forearm, digging her nails into his skin in the process as he slowly kept dragging over that spot.

‘There we go.’ He chuckled and grinned against her skin, pleased with himself for always finding it easily. He knew her body so well.

‘L… Loki.’ Poppy whimpered as he coaxed an orgasm out of her with ease.

But he didn’t stop there. He continued stroking over her g-spot, over stimulating her so that her following orgasms soon rolled into one long one. She started sobbing from the over pleasure and her body was out of her control entirely.

Loki loved seeing her like that, completely vulnerable to him and unable to do anything. He laughed wickedly into her ear as he continued. Then after a while, he took pity on the poor girl and stilled his movements, but his deadly fingers remained inside her sopping wet cunt.

Poppy realised that his fingers were still there once she calmed down and was able to think straight again. When she opened her eyes and turned her head slightly to look at Loki, she felt her stomach flip from the way he was looking at her. Desire and mischief in his eyes, she knew it was far from over for her.

‘Such a delightful sight when you orgasm, pet.’ Loki purred and he slowly started to move his fingers around inside her.

‘Oh fuck! Loki!’ She whimpered as her toes curled in the pleasurable feeling of him taking his time to explore again.

He enjoyed just feeling inside her. The soft, wet walls. How he could feel her pulsing in certain spots when he moved his fingers in a certain way. He enjoyed listening to the noises he evoked from Poppy as he just took his time to explore. Every small movement sent electric jolts through her.

‘If you weren’t with child. I think I would tie you up to the bed and keep you here for days on end. Just exploring all over you with my fingers and tongue. Making you come again and again.’ He grinned and twisted his fingers in such a way that Poppy felt a stronger burst of pleasure shoot through her.

‘From the way your body is reacting, I daresay you would enjoy that too.’ He said as he felt a fresh rush of arousal coat his fingers.

‘I suppose we do still have a few hours before dinner. I wonder how many more orgasms I can pull from you.’ He grinned at her naughtily as her eyes flew open from his words.


	26. Chapter 26

Their time on Asgard for Loki and Poppy was soon coming to an end.

Part of Loki was happy to be leaving Asgard. It brought back so much memories for him. Some good memories, but mostly bad ones that he would rather forget.

It didn’t help that Frigga had spoken to him only briefly. She didn’t want to spend much time with Poppy as she knew she would get too attached. Odin didn’t want her to have anything to do with Loki and Poppy after this, once he was sent back to Midgard. It broke both Frigga and Loki’s hearts.

Frigga was the only one on the damn realm that Loki still loved and cared for. And she knew that. She told him to look after Poppy, to not mess it up with her as she was a keeper. She could see how good she was for Loki, sassy and gave back as good as she got from him.

They shared a hug and she told him that no matter what happened, she was still his mother and she would always love him. Loki had nearly burst into tears, but managed to remain strong until he returned to his chambers where Poppy knew instantly that something was wrong.

He broke down on front of her and told her everything about Frigga, including the exchange they’d had. Poppy managed to console him and she had never felt so sad for him or seen him so broken before.

So Poppy decided to go and speak to Odin and Frigga before they were due to leave.

Loki was having a bath, so she took that moment to sneak away. She found Odin and Frigga in the gardens. Loki had taken her there a few days ago when he was showing her around. They were beautiful, all the flowers were extraordinary for Poppy. But this time she ignored them as she marched right up to Odin and Frigga.

‘Your highness, your majesty.’ She said politely as she curtseyed.

‘How can we help, dear?’ Frigga asked with a kind smile.

‘I… I haven’t seen Loki so upset before… He told me that you are not allowed to have anything to do with him anymore. By a certain  _someone_.’ Poppy turned her gaze upon Odin and glared at him. Then she turned back to Frigga as she continued. ‘He has spoken so highly of you, I know he loves you so much. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he really does. I know that he would… Well, we  _both_  would, love it if you would come visit us on Midgard. And to see your grandchild too.’

Frigga’s eyes started to water slightly, but she had to look at Odin for an answer.

‘No.’ Was all Odin said.

‘With all due respect, I was not asking you. You’ve made it clear how you feel, Loki’s told me everything about you. I was lucky when I was adopted, my parents loved me like their own. I never felt different from my siblings. But Loki has not been so lucky in the father department. It’s no wonder he went off the rails! You can’t stop your wife from seeing her son that she loves. Even with one eye, surely you can still see that it’s wrong to do that!’ Poppy snapped at Odin.

She knew she was breaking probably all the rules speaking to the King of Asgard like she was. But she couldn’t help it. He was a complete and utter dick!

Frigga was silently impressed with the way that Poppy was sticking up for Loki and for the way she was speaking to Odin.

‘How dare you, child. Speak to me like that. I am the King, what I say goes.’ Odin snarled.

‘You know what you are? You’re not a King. You’re a  _bully_! A big old fat  _bully_!’ Poppy shouted at him angrily before she stormed away.

Odin was about to go after her, but Frigga put her hand on his arm.

‘She is angry, dear. And sticking up for the one that she loves. But perhaps, there is truth in what she says. Why would it be so wrong for me to visit Loki and her once they are settled again on Midgard? Do you not want to see your own grandchild?’

‘Loki is not my son. So that baby is  _not_  my grandchild. But fine, you can do whatever you want. I know you would only do it behind my back anyway.’ Odin said in a huff as he stormed away as well.

‘Norns. Give me strength.’ Frigga looked up at the sky and sighed.

  
Loki was just out of the bathroom when Poppy came storming into the chambers and slammed the door so hard that it made Loki jump.

‘Well, you could use a hammer you know.’ Loki teased as he walked over to join her as she threw herself onto the bed again. ‘And I do wish you would stop doing that. You have a baby inside you that you need to be careful of.’ He chastised as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The glare that Poppy gave Loki was enough to tell him that she didn’t want any of his bullshit at the time.

‘What happened?’ He asked with a frown.

‘I went to speak to Odin and Frigga…’ Poppy said quietly as she looked away from Loki.

‘You… What?’ Loki asked, his voice rising.

‘I went to speak to that asshole Odin and give him a piece of my mind. Ok? I was nice to your mother so don’t worry.’ Poppy growled and went to move off the bed, but Loki grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going anywhere.

‘Explain more, dearest one. What have you done?’ Loki asked, his jaw clenching slightly as he wasn’t sure what the hell she did. And he wasn’t sure whether he actually wanted to know or not. But he was already thinking that he wouldn’t be surprised if guards suddenly arrived to chuck them off the realm before Thor even came back.

‘I just explained to Frigga that if she wanted to come visit us on Midgard then she should. I said that you were upset about’

‘You WHAT?’ Loki shouted and Poppy cringed internally, realising she should have left that part out, not to hurt his ego.

‘Sorry… But it’s true! And I just kind of snapped at Odin. He was there and’ She was cut off again as there was a knock on the door.

‘Well that’s just great. This will no doubt be some guards to throw us off the realm. And that’s if we are lucky. We might even get flogged or hung for letting rip at the King.’ Loki said loudly and flailed his arms around as he stormed across the chambers to the door.

Poppy folded her arms in a huff and rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

When Loki opened the door, his face instantly changed from angry rage to surprise.

‘Mother?’ He stepped backwards to let her enter the chambers.

‘It seems that your girl has quite a mouth on her.’ Frigga said in amusement as she looked from Loki over to Poppy. Who also looked a little sheepish as she unfolded her arms.

‘Sorry… Maybe I did go too far. But I still stand by what I said.’ Poppy said determinedly. But the look that Loki gave her, calmed her down again and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘Well, no one has ever spoken to my husband like that. Not someone that has only met him a week or so ago. However, it worked. He has given me permission to visit you both on Midgard.’ Frigga said with a big smile as she looked back to Loki.

Loki’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when they just saw all their presents that Santa left them. It made Poppy’s heart melt completely. She could see how much he loved his mother. Whether she was his biological mother or not.

‘We would be honoured if you did.’ Loki said as he picked up Frigga’s hands in his.

‘Then of course I will.’ Frigga promised.

Poppy watched with a big smile as the two embraced. Then Frigga left them both to it, as they had to get ready for Thor’s return later in the day.

Loki closed the door once Frigga left and he turned to face Poppy. Who had a big smug grin plastered on her face, she folded her arms over her chest again and cocked her head to the side as she looked at Loki, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

‘Don’t look all cute and innocent. You were still bad!’ Loki growled and put his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Yeah… But it got you what you wanted. Didn’t it?’ She grinned.

Loki let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head, giving in. He knew he wasn’t going to win this time.

  
Poppy felt pretty sad about leaving Asgard. It was a beautiful realm and Earth was nothing in comparison. But she was happy to hear from Thor that The Avengers listened to him and after much debating, they decided to allow Loki and her to live on earth in peace. But they wanted to see the couple first, so Thor had to take them there.

They said goodbye to Frigga. Thor said goodbye to his father too. But Loki and Poppy ignored him entirely as they stepped into the Bifrost together, hand in hand.


	27. Chapter 27

‘I am not some war dog that you can call on whenever you think suits.’ Loki growled angrily at Fury and the others.

As soon as he and Poppy had arrived on Midgard with Thor, SHIELD were there waiting for them and took them in to the HQ for a  _talk_.

As much as Fury and all the Avengers wanted to just lock them up in a cell, they knew they would be in trouble from Asgard. Since it was under the Kings orders that they were not to be harmed or treated like criminals.

‘Well, if you don’t agree with the terms and conditions that your father gave’

‘ _Adopted,_  father.’ Loki butted in with, earning a glare from Fury.

‘I don’t give a shit if he’s your adopted father or not, if you don’t abide to the deal that he gave us then you can take your sorry ass right back up there to see him.’ Fury snapped.

Poppy gave Loki a small nudge against his thigh under the table. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

‘Fine.’ Loki grumbled reluctantly.

‘Good. You do have some skills that may be of use to us. Maria will show you to your room.’ Fury motioned to Maria.

‘No, no, no, no! That is NOT part of the bargain. We are staying in our safe house, there is  _no way_  that I am living in this abomination of a place with you idiots.’ Loki snarled, jaw clenched.

  
‘I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.’ Loki growled at Poppy as he looked around their new bedroom.

‘At least we have our own kitchen as well, and bathroom. Besides, we will be safer here if Thanos _is_  after you. And you did kind of try to take over the world, you can’t expect them to just let you wander around the place.’ Poppy shrugged as she started to unpack some of their things.

Loki scrunched his nose up as he continued to scrutinise the room.

‘You’re forgetting, darling that you are just as much a criminal as I am.’ He mumbled.

‘Well, we just have to deal with it. At least we still have our freedom.’ Poppy said, trying to see the bright side.

Loki lay down on the bed and grabbed Poppy, pulling her down on top of him. She laughed as she was rolled over and pinned underneath him. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck and the other slid through his hair.

‘It will be ok. We are together. That’s the main thing.’ She smiled.

‘Yes. I still haven’t decided whether that is a good thing or not...’ Loki teased, grinning at her.

‘You’re such an ass! You have to ruin a nice moment.’ Poppy said as she tugged on his hair, making him hiss. But he grinded down against her at the same time.

‘You  _love_  my ass.’ He chuckled and pressed his lips against hers.

‘You do have a fine ass.’ Poppy agreed once he let her speak.

Loki laughed and moved down to slide his lips over her neck.

It wasn’t long before Loki was inside of Poppy. His favourite place to be. He took her slowly and gently. Both of them taking their time to reach the finish together. But by the time they were near the edge, it became more erratic and rushed as Loki pounded roughly into her.

After they came together, Loki carried her through to their en-suite and filled the bath up for them both. That was one plus that he liked about the place, the bath was large enough for them both to share. Which it wasn’t in their safe house.

Poppy lay with her back against Loki’s chest, his legs at the side of her stretched out.

‘I’m so fat.’ She said as she put her hand on her stomach.

‘You’re still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you.’ Loki assured her as he kissed the top of her head and placed his own hand over hers.

‘You’re supposed to say that ‘cause you’re the father.’ She grumbled.

‘Maybe. But it’s still the truth.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I wonder if we will be having a boy or a girl.’ Poppy hummed.

‘Either way, they are going to be beautiful. And we are going to be great parents.’ Loki said as he trailed his fingers up her arm, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

‘I hope so. I’m slightly shitting myself.’ Poppy admitted.

‘Me too, love. Me too.’ Loki sighed in relief at hearing her say that.

‘Well, let’s face it. You can’t be any worse than Odin.’ Poppy said with a grin.

‘I sure hope I’m not even half as bad as him.’ Loki laughed and poked Poppy in the side, making her squeal.

‘I’m joking. I know you’re going to be an amazing dad.’ She said as she craned her neck back to look at him upside down, making him smile and kiss the tip of her nose.

‘Since when did we get so affectionate?’ He teased.

‘Oh, god knows. At least you aren’t trying to kill me all the time now.’ Poppy grinned.

‘True. I rather miss those days…’ Loki said playfully.

‘I would hope not!’ Poppy said as she smacked his arm and laughed.

‘I love you too much to even contemplate it, pet.’

‘I love you too.’ Poppy sighed in contentment.

  
The following day, Poppy was wandering around the HQ. Loki had been summoned for a small job with Tony and Thor. So Poppy was bored already.

She bumped into Natasha, who just glared at her and said nothing as she continued walking.

‘Nat. Please, can we talk?’ Poppy begged.

‘What is there to talk about? You used me, Poppy.’ She snapped.

‘I love Loki. I would do anything for him. He was going to be killed if we didn’t get the tesseract.’ Poppy said, pleading with her.

While she had been deceiving her, she still grew to like Natasha.

Natasha looked at Poppy and her face did soften ever so slightly. Then she looked down to her baby bump.

‘Do you know if you have a boy or a girl?’ She asked, changing the subject.

Poppy decided that was better than nothing.

‘No, we don’t know. Going to wait and see.’ Poppy smiled as she put her hand over her stomach.

That’s how it was for the first few weeks. Natasha made some small talk with Poppy. But over time, they became friendly again. Though Natasha wasn’t sure if she would ever trust her again or not.

Loki had proved his worth on numerous occasions already with some missions. So everyone seemed happy enough with his and Poppy’s presence in the HQ. Which of course was a good thing.

Poppy and Loki were outside in the garden one day, just enjoying the nice weather. Poppy was wearing shorts and a t shirt, getting some sun on her legs and arms. Loki was, in Poppy’s words, being weird and wearing his green shirt with black trousers and shades.

‘You won’t get a tan like that.’ She said.

‘I don’t want a tan.’

‘But you’re so pale. It would do you good.’

‘Frost giant, remember.’ Loki growled low.

‘Uh yeah, me too! By like a third.’

‘Hardly a third.’

‘You’re impossible, you know that?’ Poppy sighed.

‘Likewise.’ Loki smirked.

Their peace with one another was ruined when a truck pulled up and stopped not far from them. Suddenly Thor came bundling out of the building from behind Loki and Poppy. He nearly went crashing through them as he rushed towards the truck.

‘What the…’ Poppy trailed off as she watched the god.

‘I don’t think I have ever seen him run quite that fast.’ Loki remarked as he watched his,  _adopted_ , brother.

The doors of the truck opened and out jumped two woman. Thor embraced one of them and nearly squeezed the life out of her.

‘Jane! I have missed you so much.’ He said fondly.

‘Oh, great.’ Loki grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

‘I’ve missed you too, Thor.’ Jane smiled and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

‘Ugh, get a room guys!’ The brunette haired woman next to them said as she fake gagged.

‘Who’s that with Jane?’ Poppy asked in a whisper to Loki, smiling.

‘I don’t know. But I like her.’ Loki grinned as he looked at Poppy, who nodded in agreement.


	28. Chapter 28

It was safe to say that Loki was not pleased with the arrival of Jane to the HQ. Thor of course was ecstatic when he introduced her to everyone properly.

‘This is my brother, Loki.’ Thor said.

‘Adopted.’ Loki grumbled, probably having said that for the millionth time.

‘So you are the one that attacked New York?’ Jane accused as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Loki rolled his eyes but nodded. ‘Yes. That was I.’

Jane moved in quickly and slapped him on the face. Both Loki and Poppy were in shock. But Poppy jumped in and she grabbed a fistful of Jane’s hair and yanked hard, causing Jane to cry out in pain.

‘ _You bitch_! How dare you slap him!’ Poppy screamed at her.

‘Jesus, let me go!’ Jane cried out as she tried to get Poppy to release her hair.

‘Poppy, please.’ Thor pleaded.

Poppy unwillingly let go of Jane’s hair. But she got up in her face and pointed her finger right at her.

‘If you EVER hit my man again, you will regret it.’ She hissed at her.

‘ _Your_  man? You are seriously seeing that psychopath?’ Jane laughed.

‘You watch your fucki’ Poppy was cut off as Loki slid his arm around her middle and held her back before she launched at her again.

‘Come now, love. She is not worth it.’ He said calmly to her as he attempted to drag her away.

‘Stupid cow deserves it. How fucking dare she. Who does she think she is?’ Poppy ranted and raved as Loki led her away.

Jane looked at Thor, unamused.

‘You never told me that he was here and he had a girl!’ She said to him.

‘Yes… Well, it’s a long story.’ Thor said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

‘Shit just got good. I better get some popcorn in.’ Darcy said, making a mental note in her mind to get some.

Jane just glared at her.

  
Later in the day, Poppy was heading down to the shop to get some stuff in. She bumped into Darcy on the way.

‘Oh, hey. It’s Poppy, right? I’m Darcy.’ Darcy said as she fell into step with her.

‘Hi, Darcy.’ Poppy said, slightly guarded as she kept walking.

‘I’m not condoning what Jane did. She can be a bit of a hot head at times. And to be fair, she was asking for you to go for her. I would do the same if she did that to my man, no matter what he did. But I think she’s feeling a bit bad now, as Thor filled her in with everything.’ Darcy said.

‘She should feel bad. Loki’s had enough punishment, he doesn’t need to be slapped around. Besides, that’s  _my_  job!’ Poppy smirked when Darcy burst out laughing.

‘Too right. How far along are you?’ She asked, motioning to her stomach.

‘Around 6 months. I already can’t wait to get it out. My body is changing so much. I can’t fit into any of my clothes, so I’m constantly buying more stuff. It’s awful.’ Poppy groaned.

‘At least you are halfway there. I would say it will be worth it in the end, but there will be endless nights of no sleep. You can say goodbye to the sex for a while too. You’ll be too tired for that.’

‘Gee, thanks for reminding me.’ Poppy laughed.

‘But I’m sure it will still be worth it.’

‘Better be! Or Loki is getting his ass kicked.’

‘Are you going to the shop?’ Darcy asked.

‘Yeah, and to the centre for some clothes as well. Want to come?’ Poppy asked.

‘Hell yeah! I could do with a shopping spree.’ Darcy said excitedly.   
  


So the two went out shopping. Poppy really liked Darcy. She was sassy and straight talking, which is what Poppy liked. And Darcy liked Poppy too. The two just clicked really well, straight away.

‘You seriously don’t get paid?’ Poppy asked Darcy in surprise.

They had finished shopping and stopped in a café for a snack and coffee while they chatted.

‘Nope. It sucks. But, there’s nothing I can do about that really.’ Darcy shrugged.

‘I know Loki gets paid now. But I’ve not actually spoken to Fury about whether I have a job there or not. I’m guessing you know about what happened?’

‘Yep. You got a job there just to go undercover for Loki. Impressive really. But you must really love him to do all that.’

‘Well, he kind of threatened me in the beginning. But then I realised that wasn’t actually him. I managed to get through to him now and then, his real self. That’s when I fell in love with him, when I got to know the  _real_  Loki.’ Poppy told Darcy.

She wasn’t sure why she was so happy to be open with Darcy. But she just knew that she would be able to tell her things in confidence. Even if she had just met her.

‘Wow. Well, you’re both in love now and happy. That’s the main thing.’ Darcy shrugged.  
  


When Poppy and Darcy got back from shopping, Loki was going out of his mind. He rushed to Poppy and hugged her tightly.

‘Gods, Poppy. I was SO worried. You said you would be back in an hour, you were gone for  _three_  hours! I was so worried something had happened to you. You didn’t take your phone either. And why were you not at the shop you said you were going to be at? I was looking everywhere for you!’ Loki ranted as he held onto her upper arms.

‘Calm down, Loki. Darcy and I went clothes shopping then we stopped at a café. I’m fine, don’t worry.’ Poppy said softly to try and ease Loki.

He ran a hand down his face and sighed.

‘I’m sorry, pet. I just worry over you. Please take your phone next time and let me know.’ He said as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘Yeah it’s not like I took her to a club, got her drunk and hooked up with some fit guys… But maybe we should do that when you’re not so pregnant.’ Darcy teased.

Loki glared at Darcy, but luckily for her he knew she was teasing.  
  


Over the following few weeks, Darcy and Poppy spent a lot of time together. Loki too. The three of them had a good laugh and Darcy was the only one out of everyone there that Loki and Poppy actually enjoyed being around.

Jane was still not welcome around Poppy and Loki. Things were awkward between them and Jane didn’t make any attempt to patch things up. Not that Poppy and Loki cared much.

The Avengers were continuously surprised with how much of a help Loki was. He even saved Natasha and Clint from certain death one day when they were out battling a threat. That changed everyone’s view on the god completely then.

‘I hear you were a hero today.’ Poppy smiled as she lay with her head on Loki’s chest that night.

‘Ugh. I was just doing what I had to do. If I thought it would do me any help, I would have let them fall to their death.’ Loki grumbled.

‘Oh come on. Admit it, you did good! There’s nothing wrong with being the hero for a change.’ Poppy said as she smoothed her hand over his chest.

‘Fine.’ Loki said as he put his hand on hers and played with her fingers.

‘Although, I have to admit... I do rather like the bad boys.’ Poppy said cheekily.

‘Well, I still wouldn’t hesitate to tie you up to my bed and have my wicked way with you.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he slid a hand into her hair at the back of her head.

‘That sounds like an empty threat to me.’

‘Oh really?’ Loki took that as a challenge.

So in a flash, he had Poppy on the bed on her back underneath him. He took her wrists and pinned them up above her. She looked up and saw rope that seemed to appear from nowhere. He tied her wrists to the bar at the top of the bed.

Her stomach flipped in excitement and she was instantly turned on. Hell, she was pretty much turned on as soon as she got into bed with Loki.

Loki spent the following three hours teasing Poppy with his tongue and fingers. She was a panting mess. Had been denied an orgasm for the first hour, then forced for a while. Then he took his time again and dragged out the foreplay for as long as possible.

When he eventually showed mercy on his girl, she was ready for his cock as in yesterday. It didn’t take him long to come himself as he sank into her, she was so wet and clenching around him. Poppy very nearly passed out as Loki ripped another orgasm from her, the last one.

‘Be careful what you ask for in the future, my love.’ Loki whispered to her and kissed the tip of her nose.

His own body was trembling in the after-shocks of his orgasm. But when he untied her wrists, he still remembered to massage them to get the feeling back.

‘L… Loki… That was…’ Poppy couldn’t finish what she wanted to say as she fell asleep in Loki’s arms.

‘Goodnight, my darling Poppy.’ He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	29. Chapter 29

One morning, everyone was in the training hall when there was a large explosion from somewhere in the HQ.

The Avengers all automatically looked over at Poppy. Who was sat at the side of the hall, watching Loki train.

‘I swear, this isn’t my doing this time!’

Everyone rushed through the building to see what the explosion was about.

But they didn’t have to go far, as it was the Chitauri. The aliens came running through the building, firing at everyone and anything they saw.

Bruce quickly got angry so turned into the big green guy. He started smashing, even things that Fury didn’t want him to smash. But there was no telling Hulk off.

Thor was also quick to jump into action. Tony had to quickly send for his suit. Steve was already prepared as well, luckily. As was Natasha and Clint as they had been training as well, so had all they needed.

‘Get to safety.’ Loki shouted at Poppy.

She, Darcy and Jane were staring, wide eyed at the alien race. Then their brains kicked into gear and they ran as fast as they could to safety.

But they didn’t quite reach the safe room when more of the Chitauri appeared, blocking the way.

‘Shit!’ Poppy cried as they had to skid to a halt.

Darcy took out her taser and set it off on one of the aliens, but it did absolutely nothing.

‘This works on a god but not on one of those things? Where the fuck is the logic in that?’ She cried as she dropped it and the three of them ran again.

The girls ran down the many corridors, but then they took a wrong turn because they ended up at a dead end. They turned around but there was three of the Chitauri’s coming slowly towards them, guns aimed at them.

Suddenly Thor came flying through from behind them, bursting through the wall. He used Mjolnir to destroy them. But another one arrived and fired the gun near the three of them, it caused a blow back and they all went flying backwards.

Poppy let out a scream as she nearly fell out of the side of the building, she grabbed onto a cable that was hanging there, but she was losing her grip.

‘SHIT! POPPY!’ Darcy screamed as she lay down and reached down to her.

‘Take my hand, quickly!’ She screeched.

Poppy was terrified to let go of the cable. But she soon had no choice, as the cable started to snap. Just as Poppy let go of it and grabbed Darcy’s hand, the cable snapped entirely.

Loki was just on the outside fighting off some of the aliens. He heard screaming and when he looked up to see his girl dangling over the edge of the building, his heart stopped.

‘Poppy!’ He gasped and as quick as possible he teleported up there.

Just as he got there, Darcy was pulling her back up onto the ledge. Poppy was shaking badly as she was helped up to her feet by Darcy and Loki.

‘Poppy. Love. Are you ok?’ Loki asked, worried, as he cupped her face in his hands.

‘I think so.’ Poppy’s voice broke as she tried to keep calm, but she couldn’t hide it very well.

Loki slid an arm around her middle and they moved on. Thor continued to attack any of the aliens, but he ended up tackling one out the side of the building. They fell to the ground with a loud bang, but at least Thor could take it.

Suddenly they were ambushed, as around 10 of the beasts appeared. They were all glaring at Loki. It was obvious they were after him. He felt a bit guilty for being the cause of all the destruction.

Loki made sure that Poppy could stand, then he attacked the Chitauri with his daggers and by using illusions.

But another Chitauri came in from the side and knocked Loki flying to the ground.

‘LOKI!’ Poppy cried out and ran to him.

He was briefly knocked out as his head had hit the floor, hard. Poppy saw one of the aliens charging towards him. She panicked and ran on front of him, putting her arms up in the air.

‘NO!’ She screamed.  
  
  


Loki just opened his eyes to see the Chitauri charging towards them. He didn’t have any chance to do anything as the alien used his gun and knocked Poppy flying to the side.

Loki saw blind rage as he heard her cry out in agony as she hit the floor with a thud. Using his rage, he attacked the Chitauri with his bare hands. A green glow surrounded his hands and he thrust one straight into the Chitauri’s chest and ripped out its heart.

More of them attacked, but Loki took each one out with ease. His adrenaline was high from his anger and his Seidr was stronger than ever.

Once they were all dead at his feet, he ran over to Poppy. Darcy was already there, trying to wake her up.

‘Poppy, Poppy!’ Loki cried as he rolled her over onto her back.

He tried shaking her shoulders, but she wasn’t responding.

‘Fuck! Loki. We need to get her to a doctor. NOW!’ Darcy said in fear as she looked down Poppy’s body and saw a lot of blood soaking through her jeans around her groin area.

Loki’s eyes widened in terror.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for miscarriage in this chapter.

****Loki carried Poppy to the hospital part of the HQ. Luckily most of it was still intact after the attack.

Thor and the others were just cleaning up with the last of the Chitauri that were wandering around. But everyone was worried when they saw the state Poppy was in as she was rushed for help.

The doctors surrounded her instantly and started working on her. Loki was asked to step back, so he did reluctantly.

He felt physically sick and like his heart was being shredded into pieces.

‘I can’t lose them. I can’t.’ He sobbed.

‘Poppy is tough. She will be ok.’ Darcy said as she put her hand on his back, trying to console him. Jane was stood at the back, just watching. Even she was feeling sick for poor Loki and Poppy.

It felt like they were waiting for hours and hours. But it was only around half an hour. Loki was pacing back and fore as they waited. The doctors had put up curtains so he had no idea what was happening.

When one of the doctors came out, Loki rushed over to him.

‘Is Poppy ok?’ He asked, his voice trembling.

‘Yes. She is stable and is going to be fine.’

Loki felt a rush of relief flood through him. He started to cry, he was so relieved.

‘Thank the norns… What about… What about our baby?’ He asked, tears still falling.

He had a feeling he knew the answer already. But he had to ask.

The doctor sighed and looked down.

‘I’m so sorry…’ He said sadly. ‘The way she landed, there was no chance of survival. We had to remove the baby from her, otherwise you may have lost Poppy too.’

Loki felt like everything in his world had just went dark. He couldn’t hear properly as the doctor said something else. But then a nurse came out from the curtain, with a tiny bundle in her arms in a towel.

‘You can still name him and hold him if you wish to…’ The doctor said as Loki focused again through watery eyes.

‘A boy?’ Loki choked out his words.

He put his fist up to his mouth as he tried to keep it together. But when the nurse showed him his baby boy, he broke down and fell to his knees screaming and crying.

The damage that the Chitauri did to the HQ building was nothing in comparison to the damage that Loki did to the nearest wall. Well, there had been a wall. Not anymore.

It took Thor a while to calm him down from his rage and heartbreak.

‘Come on. Poppy needs you at her bedside right now.’ Thor said, that’s what snapped Loki back to reality.

Thor had never seen Loki so broken before, ever. It broke his heart to see him that way.

And everyone realised just how much Loki loved Poppy.

When Loki went to be at Poppy’s side, she was just starting to come round. So he knelt down on the floor at the side of her bed, holding her hand tightly as she woke up.

‘Lo… Loki?’ Poppy croaked.

‘I’m here, love. I’m here.’ He whispered to her and gave her hand a squeeze.

‘What happened?’ She asked as she attempted to sit up, but Loki stood up and carefully pressed his hand to her chest, keeping her down.

‘You were hit by a Chitauri… You took quite a blow.’ Loki said softly as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and slid the hand on her chest up to cup her cheek.

‘Are they all… Wait, the baby! Loki!’ Poppy suddenly felt there was something not right about her body. She just knew the baby was gone as she started to sob hysterically.

‘Shh, shh. I’m so sorry love. There was nothing they could do.’ Loki said as he started to cry as well.

He held her hand tightly as he leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. The both of them cried together and screamed, letting out their anguish.

‘It should have been me. Not our baby.’ Poppy cried as Loki climbed on the bed to lie next to her.

She grabbed onto him, as if for her life. She had never felt heartbreak quite like what she felt… Loki knew exactly how she was feeling as he felt the same.

‘Don’t say that! Don’t ever say that. I would be lost without you, Poppy. You are my world.’ Loki growled between crying, he had to keep blinking because he couldn’t see properly through his tears.

‘It’s not fair. It’s not fair, Loki.’ Poppy screamed as she cried into him.

He wrapped an arm around her and held her.

‘I know, it really isn’t.’ He said as he buried his face into her hair. ‘A beautiful baby boy.’ Loki said as he swallowed what felt like a lump in his throat.

‘A boy?’ Poppy cried. Loki nodded in response.

‘You can hold him if you want? I can get the doctor to bring him through…’

‘Please.’ Poppy nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

As Loki went to get the doctor, he felt his mind going hazy, like it was going dark. Then a searing pain shot though his head. He blinked a few times to try and get rid of the sensation, but it only grew stronger...


	31. Chapter 31

‘LOKI! WAKE UP! LOKI YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!’ 

His eyes fluttered open and he saw Poppy leaning over him. Shaking his shoulders.

‘For fuck sake, Loki. If you don’t get up now I will just leave you here!’ She screamed at him.

The loud sound of falling debris around them had Loki shooting upwards. He grabbed Poppy’s arms and looked at her, with wide eyes.

‘Poppy?’ He gasped.

‘Come on, we have to get out of here before the building collapses on us!’ She said as she tried to get him up to his feet.

Loki was in a daze as he stood up. Poppy was right, the building was starting to collapse around them. He could see the Chitauri lying dead around them... He managed to get his wobbly legs to work and the two ran as fast as they could from the building.

When they got outside, he looked at Poppy and at her stomach.

‘How… What…’

‘What’s wrong, Loki?’ She asked, worried from the way he was staring at her stomach.

To her shock, he collapsed to his knees on front of her and put his hands on her stomach as he started to sob uncontrollably.

‘Loki?’

The rest of the Avengers arrived outside, after killing the last of the Chitauri, and looked on in surprise and confusion.

‘Loki, what’s wrong?’ Poppy knelt down with him and took his face in her hands.

‘I thought. I thought we’d lost the baby. You were thrown by a Chitauri.’ He said through tears.

‘No, Loki. I’m fine. We are  _both_  fine.’ She assured him, kissing him on the lips.

Loki felt relief flood through his entire body.

‘Just how hard did he hit his head?’ Clint asked Thor, who just shrugged.

  
The group were all taken to another back up SHIELD base. Where everyone got checked over for their injuries.

Loki insisted that Poppy was checked over, especially the baby. He started crying again when they got the all-clear. No one had ever seen him so emotional before. Natasha was getting really creeped out by the sight of him like that.

Loki told Poppy and the others about the incredibly vivid dream he had about losing the child. The way he was, emotionally, when telling it made Fury surprise everyone as he made a decision on the spot.

‘You and Poppy are to go back to your safe house. Live there, and once the baby is born and a few months old, then you come back here for missions when we need you. Deal?’ He said to Loki.

Loki and Poppy were so excited, that of course Loki accepted Fury’s deal.

So the couple were whisked away to their home. Where they lived in peace for the remainder of the pregnancy. There was ups and downs. Loki luckily was able to tell what mood Poppy was in and he was able to keep her spirits up.

When the baby was born, they had a baby boy. They decided together to call him Quinn.

Thor and Darcy were the first visitors to meet him. Thor was over the moon at being an Uncle. Darcy was honoured when Poppy and Loki asked her to be the godmother. Considering she did save Poppy from falling out the building.

Frigga even came to visit when Quinn was 2 months old. To the surprise of Poppy and Loki, Odin had sent flowers along for them all, from him.

Loki had to go off and do missions with the Avengers. But he came back to Poppy straight after. He was never gone for more than a day from his family.

They built an extension on the house, so that when Quinn was older he would have his own room. And they added a guest room as well, since they knew that Frigga may want to come stay sometimes to see her grandson. Not to mention for Darcy as well. As she had offered to babysit if they ever wanted some time to themselves to get away.

But when Quinn was 1 ½ years old, they knew that the guest room was going to be needed on a more permanent basis…

‘Loki!’ Poppy called through to him one morning.

‘What’s wrong, love?’ He asked, entering their bedroom.

She was holding a pregnancy test in her hand and looked at him with a big smile on her face.

‘I’m pregnant. Again!’ She said excitedly.

Loki couldn’t contain his burst of happiness as he swooped her off her feet and spun her around excitedly.

‘This is wonderful news!’ He cheered and then carefully placed her down to her feet and kissed her on the lips.

‘We will soon have a herd of kids running around!’ Poppy laughed.

‘The more the merrier. It just means there will be more love in the house.’ Loki said cheesily.

‘You big sap!’ Poppy giggled and hugged her god tightly, she was never going to let him go.


End file.
